Uninstall
by PML7
Summary: This story takes place during the pilot episode of Roswell, where an alien teen hiding amongst humans, hides his secret along with his sister and friend. One day the girl he loves gets shot, and he has to decide whether to save her. What does he do when he finds that his crush/love has a deeper and darker secret than he does?
1. Chapter 1

Title- Uninstall

Author- PML

Disclaimer- Roswell is not mine. It is owned by Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and Fox. This is for entertainment only and no infringement is intended. Puella Mahou Madoka Magika is owned by Studio Shaft and Aniplex. The song that inspired the title, [b][url= watch?v=2jwBl3_jlzQ]Uninstall[/url][/b], is sung by Ishakawa Chiaki and was the opening to a different anime (Bokunoru) that I personally haven't seen. Like the song though. And in the unlikely even you do actually follow that link, read the English lyrics. This will not be a light and fluffy tale.

Category- XO ML/MM - Roswell/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Rating- Mature

Summary- I am not sure whether I have the personal courage and chutzpah to actually post this. Probably just remain on my hard drive. Well, I was crazy enough to actually post my stories originally on RF and a couple other sites. Maybe I will find myself actually posting this.

Well enough of that. Roswell you all know well, I am sure. But how well do you know anime tropes? PMMM is a magical girl show… only it's really not, as you will see if you read on. Liz Parker and Maria Deluca have a major secret, in the past both have contracted with an alien entity called Kuybey. In exchange for a wish, they are given magical powers and the duty to defend the world from witches. They have been mostly successful, only a few people in the local area have fallen under a witch's kiss. Alex knows their secret and does his best to protect them.

Max, Michael and Isabel are aliens, just as in canon. And just as in canon, Max fell for Liz on his first day in school. He has never had the courage to tell her he is interested, and has pretty much simply stalked her and watched her from afar.

And then on a random weekday in September, Liz Parker is shot.

Hope you folks enjoy.

Max-

Max sat down in the booth, an annoyed Michael sitting across from him. Max's eyes gravitated as always to Liz.

His mind was still on their shared Biology class, when she had turned to face him and told him flat out that they would never work.

"Find someone you can love and grow old with. Someone healthy and happy." She had said. And she had smiled that sad smile of hers, "I will always envy the one you choose." She had stood up and gathered her backpack.

How he had wanted to tell her how much I loved her. Just how much he cared. And yet….

How could she possibly love him, knowing who and what he was? How could anyone?

Michael grumbled, "You know, I would spring for a whole pizza at the Pizza Pan just to not be here."

"I'm sorry, I was just dying for a Sigourney Weaver and some Orbit Rings."

"Right, and a certain Miss Parker, who shall remain unnamed, has nothing to do with this?"

Max looked away from Liz and shrugged. "Maybe."

Michael sighed, "Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out already."

Max simply glared, "You know why."

Michael smirked back, "Yes I do. Which is why this is all pointless. We should be concentrating on what part of the desert we are going to comb for artefacts this weekend. Staying here, well it isn't helping you and let's be honest it isn't helping you."

"Thank you, Isabel." Max continued to glare at Michael.

"Hey, she is right about this and you know it." Michael just looked over and waved at Maria, trying to get her attention.

Was it a sign of desperation that Max knew every waitress, and most of the regulars names? Maybe he really should give it a rest.

Max's gaze swept back at Liz. But she wouldn't be there. She would be here.

And despite her odd words today he simply couldn't give her up. She was one of the few bright things in this life. Maybe Michael hadn't thought through all the implications to their existence, but Max had. Their gifts made them so much more powerful than the average human. All their gifts could so easily be used to kill.

It would be so very easy, even for Michael. Max was sure this wasn't a mistake. It was a feature. He had never told Michael that he thought they had been part of a botched invasion, but he was fairly sure Michael had had that thought from time to time.

But unlike Max and Isabel, Michael wanted to attract alien attention. And he wouldn't exactly cry if it meant the death of mankind either.

Given his upbringing, this was not surprising.

No. It was better if they kept a low profile. From everyone and everything.

Having him working with Isabel over his obsession with Liz was new. "I don't need to have you parrot her, you know." Max said rubbing his forehead. For just a moment he felt like he had been touched somehow.

He looked up and saw Maria smiling at him and Michael. "So, you two here for your regular?"

Michael looked over at her, "Of course, whatever, scram. We were talking you know."

Maria looked at Michael like he was pond scum, "And you just waved me over saying you were ready. Make up your mind." She gripped her notepad tightly, the green gem of her silver ring suddenly gleaming. She grumbled, probably not realizing just how good his and Michael's hearing really was, "Assuming you have one."

Michael bridled, "Hey! You are one to talk you narcissistic bubble brain!"

Maria's grin widened slightly.

Okay, maybe Maria knew more about them than they thought. She was an airhead. And often self-involved, but there was steel inside the blonde. And somehow over the last few months she had changed, becoming less self-conscious and more confident.

Maria shared a glance with Max, smiled and looked over at Liz. "You know, I could give you her number. Considering how well you tip to cover cave man's lack of financial and social abilities, you have earned. Lord knows, I have put in a good word for you."

Michael was fuming, his mouth opening and shutting.

Max simply said, "Maria, please. Just the regular." He placed his hand hers. "And yes I will of course be sure to give you your usual tip."

Maria pulled her hands back just a minute, her smile disappearing. "I was serious Max. Kyle isn't right for her. She needs…." A sad smile as she looked over her shoulder at her friend, "Someone like you."

Michael smirked, "And you?"

Maria ignored him. She scribbled the order onto her pad. And a number onto a sheet of paper. She slammed it down in front of Max. "Call her."

"Hey, I was talking to you!"

Maria turned away and began to walk to another table. She stopped and looked back at their table.

Max heard again as Maria said under her breath, "Fuck this. I'm gonna die young anyway." Her ring glittered again, "Got to live for the now." She scribbled something down and slammed it in front of Michael, "You want to know what kind of men I want," A seductive smile sliding into place as she glared at Michael. "I prefer men of action." She slammed another page from her notebook down in front of Michael.

Michael backed away from the fierce woman.

Maria said cheerfully, "That is my number Michael. You will call it. Or I will tell the school the truth."

Michael just stared at her and grunted.

Maria smiled, "You come in here every day with Max. Your eyes certainly don't follow Liz. Cherry is married, and let's face it Agnes is well Agness. So I can only think of two reasons. One, you are coming here to look at me." Her grin widened, "Or you are coming her to be with Max. So romantic, two men who never go on dates and slip off into the desert to spend their time alone on the weekends…." With that she left to turn in the ticket.

Max looked over and Liz smiled sadly at him before turning away. She had already prepared the drinks for their table and handed them to Cherry to deliver. Liz took Maria aside and they argued softly for a few moments.

Michael just stared at the piece of paper before him. "I can't quite make out what they are saying. Can you?"

Max shook his head, "Too far, too much white noise from the kitchen." He paused for a second. "But you know they are talking about us."

Michael was still staring at the paper in front of him, "So are you going to call Liz?"

Max smiled slightly at his stunned friend, "No point. She already told me we wouldn't work out."

Michael looked over at Max, with an indignant glare. "So why are we here."

Max shrugged, and softly said, "It doesn't matter Michael. I knew we would never work out from the start. That doesn't stop me from loving her."

Maria was waving her hands vigorously, trying to defend her actions no doubt.

Liz wasn't having any of it. She gave Maria some orders and Maria sullenly walked over and carried food to a pair of sullen travelers.

Max smiled indulgently at Liz. She was always so amazing. The smile turned to a frown as she saw her freeze into place, her eyes strangely blank. He felt again that whisper of power, and the ring glittered.

A pearl shouldn't be able to do that. And there was no way a light source should have shined on it like that.

What was going on?

Maria called out, "Liz!"

It sounded like a very large firecracker going off. He looked over to where the sound had come from. Michael pushed him to the floor.

A gun. Someone had just fired a gun.

Liz. He had to make sure she was safe.

Her body simply lay there, a small pool of blood spreading.

No.

He couldn't let this happen. Not to her.

Michael tried to hold him back, "Max, no. You don't even know if you can…."

Max grumbled out, "Don't care." And rushed to Liz.

He had never healed something as large as a human before. Well outside of bruises and small cuts. This was going to be a challenge.

As they had all learned the hard way, breaking things was easy, fixing them was hard. The more complex the system, the harder it was to fix.

You didn't get more complex than a human body. So many interconnected systems. So easy to damage one thing while fixing another. Isabel was afraid to even try to heal more than small cuts. Michael couldn't even do that.

Max was their healer. And he would prove it today. Although how Liz would react, Max wasn't sure.

But that didn't matter. He had to save her.

She was his life.

Michael called, "Keys Max."

Max tossed them in a daze, preparing to heal Liz.

Her eyes were closed. He would have to forge a connection if this was going to work at all. "Liz, you need to open your eyes…."

Liz opened her eyes. Eyes that should be full of shock. But while there was pain in them, they were clear and lucid. "Max, go."

Max took the connection that was there and flooded into her. And he saw things.

**Liz on the playground, fully aware of how stupid her dress made her look. But determined to wear it for her mother's sake….**

**Liz, older, but on a similar playground, watching as new kids got off the bus. Noting with interest as a small shy boy stared at her. It made her feel strange for just a moment, before she lost him in the crowd and she went back to playing with her friends.**

**Liz talking with a small animal. Confused but interested in what he was saying.**

**Liz trying to go into the burning Crashdown to save her parents, the firefighters pulling her back. While screaming for her parents, a small animal no one else can see comes up to comfort her.**

**Walking to a horrible dream, Liz gets up and rushes downstairs to turn off the gas in the Crashdown kitchen below their apartment, averting a fire. She is cradling a small whitish gem in her hand**.

The healing energy rushed into Liz, but it met with another power, already knitting her back up. And there had been a curious emptiness to her. He had felt like her body had been more of a garment that she was familiar with, rather than where she resided.

Max was very confused.

Liz sat up, "Go Max. I can take it from here. Your secret is safe with me."

Maria rushed over, "Liz?"

"Damage control."

"I am on it." Maria said.

Michael was back, "Come on, Max. We are leaving."

Max just let himself be pulled along. What was Liz? She wasn't like him or his friends. But she hadn't truly felt human.

Almost, but not quite.

Michael growled, "Well Max, are you happy? You have blown our cover and now we have to go."

Max just sat there thinking. Trying to analyze all that he had seen and felt when he had healed her. "I don't know Michael. But I think Liz has a secret every bit as large as ours."

And they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Uninstall part two

Maria

Maria stomped into Liz's room. Liz had been distant and distracted. And while Maria had taken care of the clean-up of the situation, dealing with the blood stains and making sure that none of the other guests suspected anything strange, Liz had retreated to her room.

Liz had only talked to the Sheriff and her father, convincing lies springing from her once honest mouth.

Once Liz had teased the more gullible tourists, but had been mostly honest. That had changed. Now, with so much to hide, Liz had become an excellent liar.

So had Maria. Once she had been able to tell her mother everything. And they still talked, but Maria was sure her mother knew there were things Maria was unwilling to talk about.

Her mother probably thought it was something about guys. That she had an unrequited crush or that she might be getting in trouble. In truth her grades hadn't been the best the last couple years. But much of that had been her spending so much time with Liz and Alex, and Amy approved of both of them.

Of course, her mother didn't realize exactly what they were actually doing any more than Liz's parents did.

Maria closed her eyes. So much to hide.

Thankfully the world itself seemed to help them so often. Most people simply didn't see the things going on that they didn't want to. Like Witches. Or Barriers.

Of course those who crossed a Barrier and entered a Witches' labyrinth typically never left, killed by one of the things inside.

Just another missing person.

"Liz. Talk to me. What happened down there."

Liz was just sitting at her desk, reading something on her computer. "There has been another Walpurgis sighting. Somewhere in Turkey, apparently. Massive damage, 30000 killed, and one confirmed death."

Maria shook her head, "Come on, you know everyone always brings up that Witch. I don't think she exists. We have it bad enough with the Familiars and Witches we get here. I don't see why they bother to track it." She shook her head, "Any local leads?"

Liz shook her head, "But we should try Las Cruces this weekend. Ever since Emily…."

Maria looked away. She didn't like thinking of what had happened to the girl. On how it had completely changed everything she had thought she had known about what she had been so excited about becoming.

No. Maria needed to focus. "Show me, Liz. I know you were shot. I know it had to cost you. I have an extra Grief Seed."

With a flash the ring on Liz's finger turned into an egg like container, the pearl like gem gleaming brightly white. "I still had one. The one we found when we. The one…." Liz looked down.

Maria sighed. She hadn't meant to make Liz cry. Emily had been Liz's acquaintance and fellow magical girl for well over a year before the stress and strain of being what they were finally caused her to break down.

And Liz and Maria learned the true price of their wishes.

No. She wasn't going to dwell on this. Time was an enemy that would steal her life away soon enough. She wanted to enjoy the time she had. Negative emotions could be just as damaging to your health as rampant magical use.

Liz spoke up, her voice still thick with tears. "Why did you give Max my number?"

"You know why. We need to experiment and enjoy ourselves as much as we can."

Liz looked over, her face still a little splotchy, but she had a small smile. "Is that why you gave your number to Michael?"

Maria put her hands up and smoothed out her uniform. "Ordinarily I would stay like three thousand miles from someone like him. The man has bad boyfriend scribbled all over him."

Liz smiled a little more, "And?"

"And he's kind of cute in a rebel without a clue sort of way. Heck, I have been crushing on him for a month or so now. There is just something about him, " Maria shivered with excitement. "Like he has some sort of energy about him. It's these vibes." She cocked her head to the side, "You know I don't know if I would have noticed them without making that contract though."

Liz nodded, "Every storm has a silver lining. Well good for you. But be careful."

Maria's eyes tightened, "Do you see anything about him?"

Liz shook her head. "I do know that Max and I won't work. Maybe if I weren't a Magical Girl," She shook her head. "Gah, saying that just sounds so cheesy."

Maria looked at her own ring, transforming it into a green egg that rolled around on her palm. Pretty much solid green. Very little pollution in it at all. Of course, Liz had drilled how important it was to keep your Soul Gem clear and bright. Absently she said, "Yeah. I never did understand why Kuybey always was adamant about calling us that. Like we were in Sailor Moon or something."

Liz looked away, "Kuybey never lies. That is the only constant I have gotten from my questions. He never lies."

Maria's mind switched again to Emily, "And now we know why."

Liz said, "Please Maria, I would rather not talk about it." She turned off her computer, "So did you want to go scouting the city, see if there are any signs?"

"Not until you tell me why you froze this afternoon. I have seen you in action before. I know how fast you can move. You can see the freaking future! How did you possibly get hit with a normal mundane bullet?"

"Fate."

Maria just stared at her friend, "Fate? What kind of answer is that?"

Liz shook her head, "I don't know why, but it was important that I get hit with that bullet. That whole moment had… I don't know if I can describe it…. Inertia? Like it was the natural state of affairs?"

Maria shook her head, "So the normal state of affairs would be for you to die on the floor of your parents diner? Or get exposed for getting shot and not getting hurt by it?"

Liz snorted, "Oh, it hurt. Pain lets us know we are still alive, remember that…"

"Yeah, don't set my sensitivity too low." She shook her head, "Where do you get all this information?"

"Some of it from that website Alex found, but mostly from Kuybey. As I said he never lies."

Maria shook her head, "He never tells the truth either. He is so fucking manipulative. Had I known…." Maria looked away.

Liz said, "You have to know the questions to ask."

Maria couldn't help the selfish tears sliding down her cheeks. If she hadn't agreed to help, Liz would now be dead. Disappeared in an endless labyrinth with only Maria and Alex having any clue where she had gone.

But while she loved her friend, there were times when the knowledge of what she had so carelessly tossed away nagged at her.

Maria felt as Liz hugged her, "I would have preferred if you hadn't saved me. I told you. It was my time. I was happy to help those I could. And now…."

Maria said gruffly, "Yeah. Well, what is done is done." She hugged her friend back, "Let's go be heroes, okay?"

Liz smiled sadly, "Heroes. Yeah."

And they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Uninstall part 3

Michael

Michael was staring at Max. How could his friend have screwed up everything so fast. And why wasn't he even rattled by it?

Max was simply driving with his normal expression. The only sign something had changed was a slight frown.

Isabel on the other hand was completely livid, "I cannot believe you have destroyed our lives over one piece of lunacy Max. What were you thinking?"

Max said wryly, "That I wasn't going to let the girl I love die on the floor of her restaurant?"

"Max!"

Michael turned to face Isabel, "Face it, Max simply isn't rational where it comes to Liz."

Max said simply, "Oh, and what are your plans for Maria? She did give you her number. And threatened to tell the whole school you didn't because you were gay."

Isabel said, "What?"

Michael ran his hand through his hair, "See this just drives my point. They know that we go out to the desert every weekend. And what kind of a stalker does she have to be to know all that?"

Isabel chuckled, "Well you do both spend an awful amount of time alone out there. Is there something I should know about you two?"

Max said, "Michael she knows because we do so much of our planning there."

"See? I told you going there that much was going to bite us in the ass at some point!"

Max glanced over at Michael, "Calm down, Michael. Everything will be okay. They won't call attention to us because I doubt they want attention themselves."

Isabel's brow wrinkled, "Why could you possibly think that."

"When I made the connection to heal her…"

Isabel said, "You tried to heal her inside of a packed diner? Max! What the hell were you thinking?"

Max pulled over to the side of the road.

Isabel and Michael exchanged glances.

Michael opened his mouth to back up Isabel's statement and just closed his mouth. He had never seen his friend look like this before.

Max glared at them, his fury evident. "We already covered this. Was it stupid? Yes. Even I will admit that. Would I do it again? YES! I love Liz. I would do anything for her. ANYTHING!" Max's voice continued to rise until he was nearly screaming at them, "Leaving her to die, alone and afraid on the floor of her parents café… No, there is no way I would simply walk away from that. And for you to ask me to do that, for you both to think that it would be acceptable for me to do that…."

Isabel said quietly, "Max?"

Michael had never seen the normally calm and controlled Max like this. Sure, Michael knew his friend had a temper. But to display it so openly?

Max continued, ignoring Isabel, "This conversation, at least the part about healing Liz is over." He looked away, "And it doesn't really matter anyway."

There was silence in the Jeep.

Michael looked at Isabel for a moment, surprised to see she was crying. So he asked the obvious question. "Why?"

Max sighed, "I didn't really heal her Michael. I made the connection, I gave her some energy, but she didn't really need it. Her body was already healing itself."

Isabel blurted, "That isn't possible. Are you trying to say that, that Liz Parker of all people is like us?"

Michael remembered back to the incident. Both Maria and Liz had acted strange. And what was it she had told Maria?

Maria had to have seen the blood stained dress.

Michael closed his eyes and tried to remember, to see the things he had ignored in favor of getting Max the hell out of there. And then he remembered.

Liz had told Maria to take care of damage control. And Maria had tried to herd everyone but Max away from Liz.

And, this was the most damning part. Something he had completely ignored. The crimson stain on the dress had begun to fade. Liz's hand didn't have a ring and she was holding what looked like a stylized white egg.

He felt himself be shaken from his reverie. Heard them calling his name.

Liz Parker wasn't human.

And the look on Maria's face as she had glanced at Michael and Max, it had probably mirrored the look on his own face at the time. Someone knew their secret.

Their secret.

Michael felt himself return, "Holy shit."

"Excuse me?"

Michael looked from Isabel to Max, "Max is right. Liz isn't human. And neither is Maria."

Isabel said uncertainly, "So they are like us?"

Max shook his head, "I don't think so. Liz didn't feel the same as the both of you. She felt human only not."

Michael nodded to himself, "There is something going on here. And we need to investigate." He reached into his pocket to the number Maria had given him. He looked to Isabel, "So, what do I need to do to go on a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Uninstall part 4

Isabel-

Isabel looked at the clock. Midnight. And no call from Michael about how the date went.

Not that she expected it had lasted this long. More likely her rebellious friend simply had forgotten or was too embarrassed to call her. More likely the latter, although given their history, his forgetting something this important wasn't impossible.

Michael wasn't the most reliable of agents.

Well given his home life, how could he be expected to be? He was just as smart as herself or Max, probably could do very well in school. He just saw no reason to.

Unmotivated and unreliable. He had a distinct contempt for many of normal human societal concerns. Yes there was little doubt that even Maria Deluca, flake that she was, would see that Michael was not really ready for a girlfriend.

So why hadn't he called her yet?

Isabel sighed. While she didn't need a full night's sleep to function, she preferred it. Vastly. Isabel liked sleeping. Dreams were wonderful.

Dreams were her playground. What was more she didn't have to simply stay inside hers. It was a little less restful, but she could with a little preparation visit another's dreams.

All it needed was a focus. Something to allow a connection to form. She preferred pictures. With someone she was very familiar with, like her parents or Max and Michael, she didn't even need that anymore. But for anyone else, even those who considered her a 'friend' she needed a picture.

She didn't really let anyone truly get close to her. She couldn't. Not really. But if she had to be alone, she wanted to be alone in a crowd. To have people to share her loneliness with.

She loved Michael and Max, but they were not enough for her.

Yes. She would do some dream walking tonight. But who should the target be?

Maria? Well that might be good, give her an idea of what had happened tonight. But there was a good possibility that the girl was still awake. Possible that she would keep Liz awake talking too.

No. Not Maria. Her mind was too unfocused. Even if the date had gone poorly there was no guarantee the ditzy blonde would be dreaming of it. No it was just as likely she would be dreaming of a dream guy, or whatever her heart desired.

Liz on the hand probably was influenced by what happened to her this afternoon. She had been shot and then Max had idiotically tried to heal her. In public.

Also, Liz was an organized person. Annoying as the brunette could be, Isabel knew Liz was bright and smart. Enough to keep up with her and Max, easily. She was not popular, but she was liked by many. And she was almost always right.

It was like the freaking little brunette could see into the future or something!

Isabel had never tried anything, she knew her brother well enough to know it would make him seriously angry if she messed with Liz. But Isabel had watched others try. Liz was just so perfect. Her grades were impeccable, every girls' sports team wanted her because of how good she was in physical education. The girl was good at just about everything.

The teachers loved her. The Perfect Miss Parker.

Luckily they moved in different social circles. In fact, for the last few years Liz had slowly withdrawn from the social scene. Not completely, but enough that she was not considered popular. She spent all of her time with Maria and Alex.

Which considering how Isabel herself spent a lot of time with Michael and Max was looking pretty ominous to Isabel. Isabel had an active social life, but she never really felt at home with the others.

The other humans.

Because at the end of the day, Isabel knew she really wasn't fully human. It wasn't just the powers. She KNEW. She could feel the differences between her friends and the other humans.

More than anything else, Isabel wished she were normal. But she wasn't, and she used the gifts she had to the fullest, even when Max told her not to.

She might as well get what she was paying for.

But another girl like her. Even if it was Parker.

That was worth checking out. Because as much as Max and Michael sometimes tried, as familiar as they were, they were still guys. There were just things they simply didn't understand.

So Isabel grabbed her School Yearbook and turned the pages until it had a picture of Liz Parker. She touched the picture. There was an odd resistance. Something she didn't feel even when Max was shielding his dreams.

No it was something strange. Some odd barrier of some sort.

Should she simply give up? It could be that Liz expected and protected herself from Dream Walking. It certainly was possible.

But it didn't seem like the barrier was concrete. It felt like there were gaps, openings.

Like some sort of odd maze or labirynth.

So Isabel pressed on, searching for a way in.

And she found one.

It would have been better, much better if she had simply let it go. If she had simply gone to sleep and into her own dreams. For what she found there was utterly alien. Completely and totally inhuman.

Firstly the colors were wrong. She saw them as she always did, in blues and reds and greens. But she KNEW they weren't. The colors were something else. Her mind desperately trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

All around her space was distorted as she saw Liz's bedroom. One moment normal, the next coated in flames. Clocks flowing by her, numbers and pie charts filling the background. Random nonsensical equations and lines proliferated.

It was WRONG. She could feel her mind BURN at the wrongness. She felt as she tried to understand, as her mind tried in vain to truly grasp what she was seeing.

And failing.

Only worse, she could feel as a different part of her began to awaken. A part of her that she and Michael and Max had speculated on, but had never really believed existed. It too was alien. It too was incomprehensible.

And it was her. She could feel that too. That that alien being, that was struggling to understand the crazy non-Euclidean world around her was part of her. And some of what she, of what the part of her that was Isabel, couldn't understand, this presence could.

Some, but not all.

Perhaps that is what saved her. Or perhaps Liz reached her in time.

Liz touched her and the world seemed to stabilize. All the chaos around her was still there, but held at bay somehow.

Isabel sobbed in relief and clung to the smaller girl, "Thank you!"

Liz sighed and looked around. "Fascinating. I suppose this is the beginning of my barrier. This is part of what will manifest when I…"

Isabel looked up and into Liz's eyes, "You really are an alien aren't you? You really are like me."

Liz shook her head, "I am, or rather was human. As to what I am now, well it is complicated. This isn't really the place. I don't know how long I can protect you." Liz began to drag Isabel along. "At the very least I still know my way. I can still escape this."

Isabel looked around, "What is this?"

Liz sighed, "This is my barrier. My subconscious mind that will manifest if I give into despair. Better, much better if I simply die." She continued to drag Isabel along, "But I am not ready. Not ready to die. I need to hold on."

They came to a wall that had an odd inscription on it. Isabel's mind burned as she tried vainly to read it. Part of her, that alien part eagerly sought it out, pushing the rest of her human brain into over drive. It wanted, no LUSTED after these secrets.

Liz put her hand on it and it opened, "I still know the way. I am still sane." She sobbed, "But I am so tired, Isabel. I am so very tired."

Isabel felt herself catapulted back into her bed. Where she awoke with a scream, her mind still BURNING from what she had seen. She could feel herself begin to warp and twist and break.

Max was there in an instant, and under his glowing hands she could feel her mind begin to settle, her mind rationalizing what it had seen. Making it safer for her to remember.

But she remember how it had felt, remembered how it had BURNED her.

And she remember the OTHER inside of her. The alien. It was still awake. And it was still alien.

Isabel could feel it staggering around in her mind, as confused with her as she was with it. She could feel as under her brothers power it went back to sleep.

But its sleep was not as deep as it once had been. It had awakened once. It could easily do so again.

Max asked her questions, but it hurt to think. Hurt to even be herself.

And so he let her sleep.

Part of her refused to let her exhaustion pull her down, refused to go back to the dream plane. But she was so tired.

So she slept. And if she dreamt, and if her dreams were alien or human, she could not say. Only that when she woke the world had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Uninstall part 5

Maria-

Maria couldn't help giggling. Michael was the most hapless man she had ever dated. He had zero social skills that she could note. He was worse than she expected.

And his kisses lit her on fire.

Quite the challenge. How could she keep herself from killing him long enough to get another excuse to kiss? Because seriously, every time he opened his mouth it was like he was trying to piss her off.

The non-verbal subtext was a different story. The poor boy had it bad. Liz would probably be commenting about pheromone production and subtle body posture movements that Maria was subconsciously picking up.

Maria simply figured she was a borderline empath, that had become pretty close to a full one once she had been given her soul gem.

Sure she couldn't read everyone, but Michael. Well he was loud and clear.

He wanted her. And he also was frightened of how he was feeling. Not to mention he was trying to subtly get information about Liz. Badly.

She probably wasn't helping with her constant stream of comments. She couldn't help it. She was nervous. And being nervous made her chatty. Well okay, chattier than usual.

Just trying to fill the void.

Michael sighed, "Sorry about this."

Maria smiled, "No problem. Mom was happy to let me have the car."

Michael ran his fingers through his spiky hair, "I need to stop by my house. You just stay in the car. I will only be a minute." He exited the car and ran into the trailer he lived in.

Maria looked around. The trailer park Michael lived in looked fairly seedy. Well that might explain some of his missing polish, but not all.

Well maybe. But there was an oddness about him. A level of contradiction. Michael was known to be a slacker and delinquent. His grades were poor enough to wonder how he was pushed from grade to grade.

But just the little time she had spent with him showed her that he had a sharp, if somewhat hidden intelligence. He quoted literature like Liz quoted scientists. He had a complete disregard for authority and yet had a high appreciation of order.

He just didn't make any sense and Maria was eager to peel back the layers and find out more.

She laughed to herself. Maybe Michael wasn't the only one that had it bad.

It was just those kisses….

At first she had thought she had accidently upped her tactile sensitivity too high. It had felt as if her mind were exploding in the most pleasant of ways. But no, she had checked, and if anything it had been set a little low, the better to ignore the tiny aches and pains of a long day at school and work.

Was his touch as explosive as his kisses?

Maria wanted to find out.

What a minute. What was taking so long?

Maria closed her eyes and increased the sensitivity of her hearing. Her ring shifted from her finger to her hands. She rubbed it slightly. And felt as the magic began to flow.

"Mikey, why isn't the wash done?"

Michael answered, "Look I don't have time to do all the work around here while you get blitzed on alcohol. You're supposed to be the adult here. Why don't you show it for once."

"You stupid little boy." The sound of a scuffle.

Maria got out of the car. The gem flowed away and became part of a necklace that settled between her breasts. The jeans and blouse ensemble she had been wearing shifted too. Became a green and golden low-cut shirt and skirt. And kick ass boots.

Of the whole ensemble, Maria wished she could keep the boots all the time. Practical and stylish, they never seemed to scuff no matter what insane stunt she pulled. And they were always so comfortable.

She was stalling. She wasn't sure if she should intervene here. The transformation she had gone through had been subconscious. And that had frightened her a little.

She had done that for Liz on a couple of occasions and Alex once. But to do that on her first date with Michael? A man she knew was destined to break her heart, when she knew just how dangerous negative emotions were to her stability.

This could be a problem.

At least she hadn't called up any of what Liz called Conceptual Weapons. That would be awkward to explain.

Well she would deal with it later. She needed to deal with this now.

Maria walked up the steps to the trailer. It was quiet too quiet. She opened the door.

Neither Michael nor the older man paid her any attention. The older man had a bottle of booze in one hand, from which he was sipping. The other held a revolver. He finished his drink, "So not so arrogant now, are you boy. Maybe if I put a couple holes in you, you will finally treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Michael snorted, "I already give you the respect you deserve. You only keep me around for the monthly check. You won't shoot me. I am worth more to you alive."

"You want to bet on that, punk?" He began to pull the trigger.

Maria didn't wait. Three quick punches and one kick later, the older man was bruised and unconscious on the floor. "No wonder you have no social skills if this is the man who raised you."

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car!"

"And you would be dead now if I did." Maria shook her head. He really was a lost cause. She saw a glowing scar on the older man's neck.

"You mean, Hank? No he was just trying to feel important. The gun probably wasn't even loaded." Michael stood up. He walked over to her, "He gets a check from the state. It probably makes up half his income, and much of his liquor money. There is no way he would risk that."

Maria shook her head and began to swear.

Michael said, "What the hell is wrong now."

Maria transformed back into her regular clothes and looked at her soul gem. "Damn it, Liz and I missed something. Or maybe it just rolled into town."

Michael just stared at her. "What the fuck just happened?"

Maria looked closely at the scar. It was a slightly glowing pattern. A Witch's Kiss. She could see it begin to fade.

Did she have time to see if it had touched anyone else in the park? Or should she chase the Witch down before it could do more damage? She looked at her soul gem and fed a pulse of magic into it.

The green gem glowed very brightly to her left.

The Witch was still in the park. And it was definitely a Witch, not a familiar. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she should awaken Liz.

No. Let her rest after the shock of this afternoon. Maria had only faced Familiars by herself so far, but it was time for her to face a full blown Witch.

Maria took a deep breath and walked out of the trailer, her eyes on the Soul Gem. It would lead her to the Witch's Barrier. Then she would thread the defences of the Witch's Labyrinth and finally to the center where the Witch lay.

And she would kill it.

Her first solo Grief Seed if she beat it.

Michael grabbed her shoulder, "What is going on here? I mean I know Liz isn't human and you know her secret. Hell, you probably aren't as well. You were so fast back there. Not human."

Maria turned and gave Michael a big kiss. She felt as he took a moment before he melted in her arms. She smiled at him. "This has been a pretty bad date, Michael. I am going to have to go now and deal with something important. So I will take a rain check on dinner. Tomorrow maybe?"

He shook her slightly, "Look woman, I need answers."

Maria smiled and easily pulled herself out of his clinch. Sure he was strong. But he was only human.

It was a bad thing to be a Magical Girl, but there were perks.

Michael just stood there, shocked.

Maria laughed, "Tomorrow. Over dinner. I tell you my secrets and you tell me yours." She gave him a gleaming smile, "And if you are a real good boy, I will let you get a double or triple tomorrow. Sure its fast, but I don't have a lot of time."

She walked quickly, following the Witch. It would likely vanish soon.

There. Right there. Maria smiled. It was a small slightly frightened smile, but still she was confident. She could do this.

She pressed the sigil on the Barrier and felt as it gave way.

And she was gone.

Michael stared at the now vanished girl. What was going on here? He was an alien hybrid and had grown accustomed to strange things, but this was ridiculous.

He had NO clue what was going on. And that woman had his head spinning so badly he could barely think.

He walked up to the symbol that was imprinted faintly on the air. It was slowly fading.

Michael needed answers. Maria had them. Maria had done something to open this. If he wanted his answers he needed to follow her. And protect her.

What? Where had that thought come from?

Sure she was a great kisser, but protect her? That was insane.

Still she did have some of his answers.

"God, I hope I don't regret this." He pressed his hands on the symbol and focused his powers on it.

It gave way.

And the world went insane….


	6. Chapter 6

Uninstall part 6

Max

Max stood over his sister and watched as she peacefully slept. He put the Yearbook away. He had seen the picture her hand had been hovering on.

Liz Parker.

Something Isabel had seen had nearly broken his proud sister. Isabel had always claimed the dream plane as hers. And while he and to a lesser extent Michael, had come to recognize her visits, he had never been able to reciprocate. The closest he had ever come was when they connected directly, and even that was hard.

The truth was, Isabel was better at most of their powers. If only because she practiced them all the time. It had been something he himself had been against. What if someone had seen her?

Now he was wondering if they knew enough to protect themselves. Because Liz was different that much he knew for certain. But was she safe? Or was Liz actually a hidden enemy of theirs.

Max didn't know. All he knew is that despite the fact that she might be an enemy he STILL loved her.

Max sighed and said, "I am hopeless." He placed his hand over his sleeping sister and felt as his powers flowed into her. Reading her vital signs and her vitality.

Isabel's cell phone rang.

Who could be calling her this late? Max walked over and looked at the number displayed.

Liz Parker. Liz was calling Isabel.

Max looked over at his sister. No. There was no way Max was going to going to wake her. Not after what she had been through. The look in her eyes, as if she had seen Hell itself.

Max gritted his teeth. They needed to know. They needed to know just how dangerous Liz was. Had Max truly been that wrong? Was Liz… evil?

There was only one way to know. Max picked up the phone.

Liz's anxious voice came over the phone. "Oh, thank God, you picked up Max! I wasn't sure you would do it."

Max cautiously said, "How did you…"

"Know it was you? I have a limited ability at precognition. It is why I didn't call the main line. There was over a ninety percent chance your mother would pick up. It's after midnight, and she would never get you. Moreover it would dramatically increase the chance that she would get up to check on the two of you. She knows you would be in this room as the chance of Isabel screaming when she awoke nearly reached unity. Sorry I am rambling. She will still check on you both, most likely within the next ten minutes. It would be well if you met her, perhaps over a cup of warm milk and calm her over your sister's scream. It is only because she knows that you are the one that comforts her during her infrequent nightmares that she hasn't come in already."

Max was silent for a moment. "You seem to know a lot about me."

There was a nervous giggle on the other end of the line. "I am in the same boat as you are. Different circumstances, of course, but there is much that is similar. Before I get distracted, is Isabel okay?"

"Liz, look, I am a little confused here. Isabel, well we can talk about that face to face I think. Maybe over breakfast?"

"Sure thing, how about tomorrow at that bagel place downtown. The one by the fountain?"

Max nodded, he knew where it was. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, but I would like to ride in with you to school if that is okay. I have a lot to tell you. Isabel can come too. She probably has questions about what she saw."

"What exactly happened tonight?" Max tightened his grip on the phone and looked at Isabel. For a moment he felt a chill as if something had walked over his grave. He stared around the room.

Something was here. He could feel it.

But he couldn't see it.

Liz said, "No, it is better if we talked in person. I have questions too, to be honest. Your secret is safe with me, and I hope mine will be both of you. Say six-thirty?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Max continued to look about. It was gone. Had it been his imagination? So much was happening, Max wasn't sure.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Oh, and tender my apology to Isabel too. I mean I plan on apologizing to her in person too, but I just want her to know that what happened wasn't on purpose. It, it is just what I am now." Liz's voice sounded sad at the end.

"Liz…"

"Max, I know what you are going to say. And you will mean it. But, Max, this is all going to end in tragedy for both of us. Seriously." Liz sounded both grim and bitter. "Maybe if I hadn't made that wish, maybe if I were normal…. Oh, God, this is so hard Max. So very hard."

Max concentrated on the sound of her voice. He needed to go to her. But Isabel? What about her? What if there was something wrong and she woke up and needed him?

Normally this wouldn't be an issue. But after tonight. Max closed his eyes, "I wish that I could be there for you. I wish that I could hold you and kiss away your tears."

Liz sobbed on the other end of the line. Her voice was ragged as she said, "I figured it would be something like this. I knew that I wouldn't be strong enough. I never am. Not in any of those other timelines. I can never fully push you away. Even when I need to. This is going to hurt us both Max. Know that it will end in tragedy. But Max. I broke up with Kyle this morning. I knew this was coming."

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. He still wasn't sure she wasn't a threat to them. And yet, this was in so many ways his dream. In fact, he was fairly sure this was indeed a cruel dream that he would wake to. That he would go to the bagel shop Liz had suggested and she wouldn't be there.

It had to be a dream. Good things like this didn't happen to him. And so he said, "Liz, I don't care what may happen. To be with you… even for a short while, would be more than I could ever hope for."

Liz's voice was still choked up, but she sounded much less bitter. "Hope. It always comes back to hope, doesn't it?"

"Liz?"

"It is kind of late, and we will be meeting tomorrow early. So I really should go."

"Yeah." Max said, sad that he wouldn't be able to hear her voice for another six hours or so.

Yes, he had it bad. And knew it well. If only because Isabel would never let it go.

"And Max?"

"Yes, Liz?"

"I love you." And the line went dead.

Max just stared at the phone. Had she actually said that she loved him?

There was a knock on the door. Diane opened it. "Is everything okay?"

Max set down the phone. And said in a hushed voice, "Yeah, Isabel was just having a nightmare. I was just about to leave."

Diane looked at Isabel, calmly sleeping now. And then again back at Max, "There is nothing wrong?"

Max ushered Diane out the door, "There was a shooting at the Crashdown today. It had Isabel a little rattled."

"Don't you eat there a lot?"

Max grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Nobody was hurt. Why don't I tell you about it over a cup of warm milk?"

Diane hugged him, "Sure."

- Scene Break-

Liz

Liz stared at the phone. She had actually said it.

Part of her was dreading what was coming. The heartbreak that was sure to follow.

Liz closed her eyes. Maria had been right. Maybe this would cause some pain. For both her and Max. But if she stopped living, how long would she last?

Max would give her a reason to hold on. A reason to fight.

He would give her hope.

Liz let her soul gem flow from its ring form to its natural state. It rolled around on her palm as she studied it, "It all comes back to it doesn't it. It all comes back to hope."

She willed it back into ring form and got up and danced for joy.

For Liz Parker was in love.

-Scene Break-

Kyubey watched Liz from the window. Once it had been given free rein in her household. But now he was cautious around her.

While she was courteous most of the time, sometimes she would try to kill him. And Liz Parker had become one of the strongest Magi he had ever contracted.

Intelligent too. She still asked questions of him. And he was surprised at how much she actually understood of some of the concepts. Quite amazing really.

Too bad she was human and therefore completely insane.

She had led him to Maria, another choice find, though. And now, Isabel. Isabel had promise, but it was strange. He wasn't really entirely sure what was going on with her.

Isabel and her brother had magic, and they had not been contracted as far as he was aware.

Strange and fascinating. Worthy of further inquiry.

He flitted to another city, to check on other charges. There was no point in checking up on Maria, as fascinating as the situation she was currently in was.

Maria always tried to kill him. Always.

And she was becoming a better shot. It was just wasteful having to keep replacing bodies. No, he would avoid her for now.

On to other business.


	7. Chapter 7

Uninstall part 7

Michael-

Michael couldn't stand. All his normal human senses were reeling. His other senses, things so intertwined with his normal senses he hadn't even realized he had taken them for granted were slowly driving him insane.

Nothing he was seeing was quite real. Even the ground wasn't solid, but he didn't fall through it. There were only a few real things here. And he was one of them..

Only a few of the local objects were real, but they were still emulating real things. Or almost real things. The space itself was non-Euclidean in nature. Unreal. Imaginary. The normal rules of nature did not apply. His powers gave him some level of mastery over the real world because they could sense the real world around him. And they were doing their best to understand the current space around him.

And failing.

He felt as another real thing came up to him. Maria. He reached out and clung to her, a life raft amidst the chaos.

Maria said, "Oh, God. You followed me."

Michael just clung to her. He focused his powers, powers he usually didn't even have to think about on her. Only her.

There was a sense of unreality to her as well. An odd alien sense he had vaguely noticed that was different from what he sensed from his fellow hybrids.

His fellow hybrids were entirely real for one thing. Even the alien parts were part and parcel to the normal natural universe. A sliver of that alien sense woke in him now, and pushed him to focus on the real. On Maria.

It didn't care about understanding the imaginary space. It was concerned about survival. It's mission had failed and it had new objectives. Live.

"Michael, what are you doing? Oh, God, you have powers too, don't you?"

Michael nodded. It hurt. All of this around him hurt so badly. He began to withdraw his senses, one by one from the world around him. Shutting them down to preserve his sanity. He could feel the frightening alien presence inside of him helping with that endeavor.

It didn't understand this space any better than he did. But it could sense the Maria did. Maria could increase the likelihood of its hosts survival. It put forth a plan to increase the odds of survival further.

Michael surprised himself with his next move. He clung to the blonde tightly. And kissed her. After a moment Maria's mouth opened slightly and their tongues vied for dominance. He felt as a sudden sweat broke out throughout his body as his body flushed with a sudden heat. Embarrassment filled him as he felt as a certain part of his anatomy began to poke into her through his jeans.

After a moment, both of them pulled away, trying to recover. Both of them stared at the other, slightly confused. Maria's face was flushed, the flush reaching down her neck, almost reaching the gem that rested between her breasts. It was flaring a bright green.

Michael was personally a little concerned that his heart might explode any minute now. Never had it beat so fast. Maria tasted so good, and he wanted more.

Maria's eyes were wide and a predatory smile appeared. "Well maybe this date isn't over. Stay behind me while I kill this witch." She turned and pulled him along.

"Wait," Michael said, "Where are we?" Michael looked around in surprise. The space was still warped, still unreal. But it was bearable. He felt a little blind with so many of his senses blocked off, senses he hadn't even realized he had had.

That kiss had changed him. Changed them in truth. In desperation the entity once known as Rath had bonded them. He could now feel Maria. Sense exactly where she was in relation to him.

There was something wrong with her. Something that was related to this unreal place. It wasn't truly part of her, but there was a sense of unreality surrounding her, so mild he hadn't truly noticed it before.

He did now, because in a small way he shared that small bit of unreality.

Maria simply kept pulling them. She was so very strong. "We are inside of a Witch's Barrier. And this is a full Witch, too. Not the strongest I have seen, but strong. I hate to say it, but your foster father probably would have killed you back there if I hadn't intervened."

"What?"

"He had a Witch's Kiss. It enflames the darker emotions. You have no clue the number of suicides and murders are fostered by Witches. Normal people can't see them. They just get suddenly overwhelmed as the darkness affects them. That is where I come in."

Michael let his sarcasm flow, "Let me guess, you kill them."

Maria glanced back and smiled, "Exactly. I kill them. Protecting the good citizens of Roswell and my chunk of the Southwest is my eternal duty."

Michael noted her voice had an odd twist to it. Simultaneously completely honest and sarcastic at the same time. In her eyes he could read that this was the truth as she knew it. And she was simultaneously honored and horrified by it.

There was a lot she wasn't telling him.

He shook his head and looked around. What the hell? "Did we step into a Barbie catalogue?"

Maria looked away and began to examine the surroundings herself. "She must have been young when she died. Kyubey doesn't usually contract with anyone younger than twelve. But, knowing that bastard… Yeah. Yep, next time I see him it'll be another shotgun special."

The sky looked hand drawn, a blue with fluffy clouds, a yellowish smiling sun shining down upon the bucolic and strange setting of a bunch of walking Barbie and Ken dolls walking around a mall.

Michael took it all in, "This is insane."

Maria looked away, her face grim, "Yes it is. That is exactly what it is. And there is no way to bring her back."

Michael stopped her and turned her around. Maria was crying now. Her face still had a brave smile, but it didn't really touch her eyes. Michael found himself suddenly unsure of how to act.

Something had changed between them during that kiss and Michael found Maria precious to him.

It was quite infuriating really. This sudden surge of protective emotions in regards to someone other than his friends. But he simply couldn't help it. "What is wrong?" He said gruffly.

The brave girl in his arms collapsed. She began crying, still trying to hold the smile. "This is my fate. This is what I will become. When I finally give up and my hope gives out. This is what I become. A blight upon the Earth. Something to be killed." She closed her eyes, "A monster."

Michael didn't understand what was going on. Not fully, but he could see the green gem on her breast dimming. He knew he wasn't good at this fluffy stuff, but he had to try, "Well we will just have to stop that won't we."

Maria opened her eyes, a glimmer of hope there. Hope that Michael could see she expected crushed. "We?"

"Yeah as in us. I am going to be there for you, okay?" Michael noted that the gem was glowing brightly again. "I will not let you fall!"

Maria hugged him closely, the smile coming back to her face. She wiped her eyes, "Thanks I needed that."

Michael simply grunted.

Maria gave him a peck on the cheek, "Okay. Back to business. She hasn't noticed we are here yet. That will make things simpler. Can you defend yourself?"

Michael nodded, "Been in a few fights before." He looked around at the Barbie and Ken dolls moving along and trying on new clothes. He noticed that they had the normal Barbie anatomy. "But this is just too weird."

Maria nodded, "Takes a while to get used to. And it's different between each Witch and each Familiar; although you can see the witch a Familiar budded off from." She shook her head. "Let's hurry. I can explain more when we are done." She motioned her hands and something that looked like an ornamental bat dropped down. She handed it to Michael, "That should help."

Michael lifted it. It was perfectly balanced. A little heavy but nothing to worry about. "Where exactly did you get this?"

Maria shrugged, "Liz calls them Conceptional Weapons. It has to be something we actually understand and use to fight. All Magical Girls have a default one, based on personality I think. You would have to ask Liz. The only thing she is concerned with these days is understanding the situation both of us have found ourselves in."

Michael just stared at the bat and then at her.

Maria walked on. "Come on!"

Michael followed, lifting the bat and determined to protect Maria.


	8. Chapter 8

Uninstall part 8

Maria-

Maria led Michael deeper into the Labyrinth. There was one disadvantage to having the Witch not recognizing their presence, the Labyrinth was trickier. As long as they were left alone and the Witch wasn't concentrating on them, the more twisted the path.

But it was safer. Infinitely safer.

If the Witch were fully awake and aware, it might even simply draw them to it to fight it and its armies straight out. That wasn't something Maria wanted to do without Liz.

Maria would probably win. Probably. But she would be hurt. Possibly badly. And while she could use her magic to heal herself it would still hurt.

And each use of magic brought her closer to despair. Her magic was literally a combination of her hopes and dreams. Each use slowly darkened her soul gem, until it no longer shined and became as dark as night.

And her soul gem would hatch. A Barrier would form around her as her subconscious mind pulled itself to safety using all the magic it could gather.

Magic that was no longer based on hope. No longer pure and bright. Magic based on the darkest emotions. Hate. Fear. Madness. Despair.

Maria would become a Witch and exist by magnifying the grief and pain of the human condition. It would be her Witch's Kiss that would drive people to madness and murder and suicide.

Much better if she died first.

But not yet. She still wanted to live.

And if she died who would protect her friends and family. Witches were real. They really did need to be stopped. And normal humans couldn't see them. Couldn't see the hidden monsters slowly moving through their ranks.

Or the young girls who were chosen by Kyubey to fight them. And in time join their ranks.

Maria led Michael further into the maze. Maria could feel his eyes on her. But neither of them said a word. Michael occasionally grunted as he watched the crazy scenes unfold. Dolls. This Barrier was populated by dolls and the occasional stuffed animal.

Karen had loved them. She had spent so much time playing with them before she got sick. Before she ended up in the hospital and was too tired to play.

That had been her wish. To be able to go home and play with her dolls.

Karen had been nine when Kyubey had offered to make a contract with her. She had been strong willed and cheerful, so full of hope for the future despite her illness.

Maria could feel tears begin to form. It had been so much better when she hadn't understood the strange feelings she always had as she delved deeper into the Barrier. That her latent Empathy allowed her insight into the Witches' minds when she entered their Barriers and traversed their Labirynths.

Emily had changed that. Because she had known Emily. Had recognized the girl as Maria and Liz traveled to kill the Witch that had killed their friend.

Only it hadn't killed her. It had BEEN her.

When asked Kyubey had confirmed it. They were called Magical Girls because was the immature form of a Witch. And what was a Witch but a Magical woman?

That knowledge had almost broken Maria. She had almost fallen to despair that very day.

Liz had saved her. But Maria had lost her edge. That was why she was here now. To prove to herself that she could still do this. That she could manage to protect her city and friends.

From an insane nine year old girl that merely wanted to play….

Maria felt as her legs gave way. As her costume fell apart and she was in her normal clothes. It was just too horrible. She began to shake and sob.

She felt as Michael's arms wrapped around her, "What is wrong? What happened?"

She looked up at him and said, "It is a bad thing to be a Magical Girl, Michael. We are inside the mind and soul of a young girl." She began to stutter, "And we, we need, to, to k,k,kill her."

Michael held her close, a look of confusion mixed with worry. "Why? And how do you know?"

"I, I just do. It and my voice are my gift. Most, most of us get a weapon or device. I didn't." She felt herself calming in his embrace, felt as she regained a bit of herself. Her emotional stability had been a major concern of Liz's lately.

Maria had tried to tone down how mercurial her moods were. But ever since she had learned the truth, they had only swung from one extreme to the other even more often.

Michael hefted the ornate bat he still held. "What about this?"

Maria stared. It should have faded along with the rest of her magical equipment. Why had it lingered? "I don't know. I don't understand…."

"You have to get a hold of yourself. We are trapped in the middle of this… what did you call it, Labyrinth? And you are the only one who can get us out." He shook her slightly..

"I can't. I just can't do it."

Michael's eyes flickered. There was a moment of oddness to his eyes, as if something alien looked out of them. Part of Michael, but inhuman. And it smirked.

Maria just stared at him. What, what was he? Liz had said Max had a secret, that he had magic of his own. And she had hinted that Michael was just like him.

It wasn't Michael who spoke next, or rather not entirely Michael. "We must survive, child. It is not fair, what has been done to you. If there were a way to alleviate your condition I would do so in a heartbeat. I do not believe even the First can do so. Although I do not doubt he will try."

"What are you?"

"I will speak more later. But this vessel, this host is as alien to me as this environment. He weakens with each moment I am active." Again the smirk, "But I will leave you both with a gift."

And Michael kissed her.

Maria struggled for a moment against the alien being that had been possessing Michael. Then she felt as Michael returned, felt as his mind flowed into hers. Felt as they connected on a level she had never had with another.

He thought she was beautiful and brave and…. Well flighty and aggravating, but that didn't change the other emotions soaring through her.

Maria ran a finger down his cheek, "Why?"

Michael shook his head slightly, still confused, "I don't know." He looked away, "Uh, can we deal with this later? Cause I think we have their attention now."

Maria looked around them. They were surrounded by a bunch of human sized Barbie dolls holding knives. They were babbling something in some language she didn't understand.

Karen wanted to play. With them.

They would not survive the insane girl's play.

She had to be stopped.

Maria transformed again. Only this time she summoned a different Conceptual Weapon, one that had taken both Alex and Liz to force her to understand.

Something to increase her firepower. To make her not need to use her voice so much.

Maria moved aside and summoned a Gatling gun. It was still hand cranked. Maria still didn't quite understand all the moving parts of an electric Gatling gun. She placed her hand on the crank, ready to fire.

Michael was just staring at her. And looking at the crowd slowly getting closer to them.

Maria decided that while the gun would work, it wouldn't work fast enough.

And so she Sang. It wasn't a song of destruction, although she could do that as well. It was more a lullaby. The oncoming dolls collapsed.

Maria dragged Michael forward.

The path was much straighter now. While her voice was her best weapon it consumed so much magic. So the gun got used. Her hands cranking out hot leaden death into the various dolls that stood against them.

Michael just had his mouth open as he watched her. He followed her lead and swatted the few dolls that got close.

There weren't many.

Maria couldn't help but preen a little. She wanted to impress him. Show him just what she was made of. That horrible month where Alex and Liz had drilled the operation of this weapon into her head was so worth it.

A few battle soaked minutes and they were in the core. This was the big fight. Win or die. Maria turned to Michael. "Stay here. I will finish her off and we can go back to the real world."

"I can help."

Maria shook her head, "No, I don't want to get you hurt." She leapt into the core, spotting several pedestals that surrounded a crib.

Yes, Karen had always been teased about being a big baby by her older sisters. She had always been energetic and frantically emotional. She had jumped at the chance to save others, to show that she was more than just a helpless child.

She had lasted slightly less than three months before despair got to her. Maria couldn't sense how long she had been a Witch, but it must have been some time to accumulate as much power as she could feel moving through the area.

Maria began shooting the various protective toys that surrounded the crib, effortlessly dodging the counter attacks. As long as she kept the initiative and pushed the Witch to direct confrontation, she should be fine. The Witch herself would have weak point to strike, and once she fell all her creations would fade away.

Awe and overwhelm. That was the strategy. Her hand continued to crank out the bullets in her Gatling gun. She had asked Liz once if she would ever run out of bullets.

Liz had told her as long as she believed she had bullets, she would be fine. They were merely concepts given reality by her magic. Maria was always afraid she was just about to run out. That any minute, any second after the current one she would be out. But never did she ever think she was out of bullets. She always hoped for just one more, just one more shot.

And it was always there for her.

The Witch rose from her lair inside the crib, an inhuman monstrosity of long tentacles with hands, a face that was mostly a mouth, shining brightly with razor sharp bracers. It was large and fast, flying about the core with abandon, flailing at Maria.

She dropped the Gatling. Even with as strong as she was, it was too heavy to move quickly. She had to switch to her backup weapon. One designed with love by Alex. The Buster sword,

It was bigger than her, looking almost like a helicopter rotor given a sharp edge and point. And it was heavy.

Maria could wield it in one hand.

She leapt from platform to platform, swinging and cutting away the various tentacle/arms that were sent at her. She analyzed the Witch, looking for the place to strike.

There, right near the joint of the uppermost tentacle, Hit there and the Witch would die. She flung herself at the Witch.

Hit there and she would kill what had been a nine year old girl. Karen would die.

Maria hesitated for just a second in her swing.

One of the grasping hands caught her and slammed her hard into the wooden top of the crib. Maria could feel as bones shattered under the force. Another slammed her again into the other side of the crib and she could feel her head reel, the Buster sword slipping from her hands as the Witch repeatedly started slamming her from one side to the other.

_***Hold on Maria. I am coming. Just hold on.***_

Maria didn't respond. She was too busy dying.

And then there was a flash of light and Maria saw no more.

-SceneBreak-

Michael-

Michael watched as Maria fought. She was so fast, so brave. She was wonderful to watch. He just wished he could help her somehow.

He looked down at his hands. He had powers yes, but they were unreliable at best, dangerous at worst. He couldn't trust them.

He was just as likely to hurt her as to help her.

And so he watched. Once a part of him had been a military man, a warrior amongst his people. He saw the moment that Maria faltered and lost the initiative.

He saw the moment the battle changed and Maria went from certain victor to certain victim.

And there was nothing that he could do about it.

He looked down at his feet as he listened to Maria's cries of pain. Useless. He was always so USELESS.

No. He wouldn't accept this.

And for the first time in his life, Michael Guerin forgot to be afraid. Afraid of himself and what he truly was, afraid of what deep down he knew he could be.

Here in this distorted space, summoning power to blast was difficult. The ways were strange, and the alien part of him, the part of him that knew HOW to use his powers had difficulty simply existing in this very human place.

But in the end, Michael himself was human, or mostly human. Moreover he had connected with Maria, and the part of him with Rath, in a bid for survival had linked them, Bonded them. It was through that Bond that Michael could reach through Maria, to the real world. And from there summon the devastating power that was Michael's gift.

Michael fired one bolt of golden energy at the Witch, followed by another. The Witch dropped Maria and began to focus on him.

Too much, it was too much. And Maria was weakening, so too was his access to the real world and the power that he had there. If she died, he would be helpless.

It couldn't end like this. Someone that brave and wonderful couldn't simply die like that….

That is when the Angel flew into the rescue.

Michael was not religious at all. But he was very well read.

Humanoid figure garbed in white FLYING in on crisp white wings, smiting everything in sight?

Angel.

Michael was immediately ignored. Not that focusing on the intruder was doing the Witch any good. The flying creature had something in its hands that spun and spat bolts of fire and light.

Michael took the opportunity to reach Maria and pull her out of the fight.

Not that the fight lasted long.

In a loud feminine voice he heard the intruder call out, "May death bring you peace!" She struck the Witch hard. And all the distorted space around him began to fold in on itself. A tiny seed pod like thing fell from where the Witch had once stood.

And they were again on the outskirts of his trailer park. Michael shivered and clung Maria too him as the winged intruder landed and picked up the seed pod and began to walk towards them. She, for he could see it was a she, was short. She held what looked like a staff, the ends of which still glowed with a golden fire.

She wore a dress like Maria, but there were differences. For it resembled a stylized armor than a simple dress, a mix of silvered steel and white silk. And it was topped by a helmet or mask that covered the entire upper part of the face, including the eyes. Inset in the silvered steel was a large white gem, set between where her eyes should be.

Michael could feel the fullness of his powers now and he prepared to defend Maria against this new comer if necessarily.

And then the garment the woman was wearing shifted, the wings disappearing into a pure white cloak. In an ornate dress of white and silver, Liz Parker stood before him. The gem remained between her eyes, suspended on a silver chain. She reached over to take a look at Maria. "We got to her in time." She raised a hand over her and Maria shuddered. "She should heal up fine. It might take a while though." She reached into her cloak and pulled out a set of keys. "You won't be able to go home tonight anyway. We will need to deal with that situation at some point, but we can worry about that tomorrow."

Michael looked at the keys, "What are these for?"

"Those are keys to the room I rent at the Tumbleweed Motel. Sometimes I just need to be alone. Maria will know the combination to the safe. You can use some of the money there to buy food for tomorrow." Liz tapped Maria's necklace and Maria turned back into her regular clothes. "I am trusting you not to abuse my hospitality." She took the ring Maria was wearing and did something to it. It turned into an egg like device. She then held the seed thing the Witch had dropped and the darkened green gem shined brightly once more.

Maria sighed in a mix of pained contentment.

Michael just stood there. What else could he do?

Liz looked up at him, "Thank you for saving my friend. I wouldn't have made it in time if you hadn't fought against it. I owe you one." She turned to walk away, her ornate dress fading into a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I for one am going home and getting some sleep. Don't take Maria home, I have her absence covered with her mom. The last thing Amy needs to see is her little girl all broken up."

Michael thought about saying something sarcastic, but considering how frightening Liz had been a few moments ago, that didn't seem wise.

So he just held Maria and began carrying her to the car. He would have to drive it to the Tumbleweed, but he knew where it was.

"Oh, and Michael?"

Michael turned back to face Liz. It was just Liz. Just the sweet innocent Parker. Only her eyes were hard and old. So very old. Michael took a step back.

Liz said quietly and evenly, "If you hurt my friend, I will kill you. Take care."

Michael watched as the slim girl walked alone, through a reasonably bad neighborhood home. Should he go with her? Drive her home? It wasn't really safe for….

Memories of the last ten minutes flooded into him.

It wasn't really safe for anyone who tried to mess with her.

Michael shuddered.

What had he gotten himself involved in?

Michael carried Maria to her mother's car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Uninstall part 9

Max

Max heard the alarm ring and stared up at the dark ceiling. It was early, much earlier than he usually got up.

Yesterday Liz had been shot and he had tried to save her.

Today he would meet her for breakfast.

Max closed his eyes. Liz had even said she loved him. Was it real or had it been a dream?

There was a rap at the window. Max got up and grabbing a bat walked over to the window.

It was Liz. She smiled at him, her eyes seeming to drink him in.

"Liz I thought we would meet at the bagel place?"

Liz shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. I knew you would wake up right about now, and I figured you could drive us both in." She reached for his hand, "Can I come in?"

Max reached out and helped her into the window, "Uh, sure."

Liz briefly looked around, nodding to herself.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Max looked at Liz. She was dressed fairly casually, jeans and a white blouse. He was staring at her. She was in his room. The girl he had been aching for, watching for years, was actually in his room.

And he was disheveled and his hair was out of place. What kind of a sight did he make for the girl he loved, "Um. I need to get ready."

Liz walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I need to warn you one more time, that this will end in tragedy. And that if you are serious, our relationship will have to develop fast. Much faster than I might wish, but Max. I want it. I want it so. I just wish, I just wish…" She looked down, her eyes glistening.

Max put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his, "Wished what?"

Liz said softly, eyes welling with tears, "That we have more time, Max. I want to spend a lifetime with you. I want to bear your children. But we will have none of that. I am trying, desperately trying, to alter Maria's fate. I cannot change what she is. But there is nothing saying that she has to die young. Most of us do, but not all. If the right things happen, she should be able to make it deep into her twenties, maybe even her thirties. Maybe."

"I don't understand. Why is what you are so dangerous?"

"To be a Magical Girl is to face death every day, Max. Either from our enemies, or from within." Her face was grim now. "What happens if we fall into despair is something I do not wish to speak of, not yet. But know that I face death every single day."

"My secret is dangerous too."

Liz nodded, "I figured as much. Kyubey didn't understand how you came to possess such powerful magic."

"Magic?" Max shook his head, "I don't think of it as magic, just molecular manipulation. Maybe a few other things, but magic?"

Liz cocked her head to the side as if she were listening to someone. She also began petting something that was now cradled in her arms. "Kyubey is intrigued. You are using human magic, but not a human style of magic. It is nothing like the magic that men had long ago when Kyubey's species were trying to figure out the most efficient method of energy extraction."

Max said, "Excuse me?"

Liz frowned, "This would be so much easier if you could see him. But your mind is too alien." She smiled, "He considers us all insane."

Max rubbed his face, "Liz. Can we talk about this later? I really need to wake up and take a shower."

Liz nodded, "Sure thing, I will talk with Isabel. She is awake now, not sure why. But there are only even odds she will want to come with us to breakfast." Liz looked away, her eyes briefly flashing white, "Even less if we talk now. She likes her sleep."

Max opened his mouth and then closed it.

Liz had a wry smile, "Go on. Ask."

Max shook his head, "How do you know that?"

Liz smiled at him, "While I don't understand what your magic is about yet, you said molecular manipulation?"

Max nodded. It was a little more complicated, but that was the basic source of it all.

Liz nodded and then lifted her right hand, the ring shifted to a small egg like thing. She rolled it around on her palm, her eyes bemused as she studied it, "This is my Soul Gem, Max. It is the basis and foundation of my powers. And my powers are the knowledge of time. I can see things that were, are or will happen. The past is easy, although I need something to focus on. Typically something physical that was involved with whatever I am looking at." Her gaze at the Soul Gem became wistful, "I would love to tour Europe and visit the old sites, to see a part of what was…."

Max nodded, "We can do a bit of that too. Psychometry, Isabel calls it."

Liz nodded, "That is the correct term. I can do it all the time. I know you were not born like I was. That you and Michael and Isabel were born in alien pods. That and the Other. But I don't like talking about her."

"Excuse me?"

"Your alien wife. One of those who pushed for this invasion." Liz sighed, "She will cause so much heartache when she arrives. I am almost happy I won't be there to see it."

"Four of us. Yes. I, I remember, there were four of us." Max put his hand back on his head, pain shooting through it. For a moment he felt his balance waver.

Liz was there to catch him. "Yeah. I can understand why that happened. For a moment I was connecting with that alien presence inside of you." Liz shuddered, "Just as alien as Kyubey In its own way."

Max had spent a good chunk of his life staring at Liz Parker. Knowing that she was precious to him somehow. How he had wished for her to be a part of his future. But he had never expected that she would be critical to find out his past! In the last few minutes he had learned more about himself than he had in years of scavenging the desert with Michael.

It was funny. How it just didn't seem relevant with Liz here. His drive to understand how they got here had always been just as strong as Michael's, just hidden better.

And unlike Michael he wasn't sure that what had brought here was for the good.

Liz continued, still rolling the Soul Gem on her palm, "I can also see the future. Or rather futures. That is how I knew you would be awake. That I know that you are awake. You sensed me coming. You haven't told me yet, but you will. About Bonds and how much you love me." She looked up and smiled, "I am really looking forward to connecting with you."

"Liz…."

"Go on, get ready. They really do have good food. I will just check up on Isabel."

Max nodded and watched as Liz Parker walked through his room unerringly in the dark. Opened the door and walked over to Isabel's room. She rapped lightly on the door.

Max followed her and watched as Isabel opened the door. She looked down, surprised and seemed to catch something in her arms. She absently patted its head and looked at Liz.

Liz just smiled at her sadly and said nothing. She turned at looked at Max, "Go on, we should be done by the time you are ready. I was right, Isabel will want her sleep."

Isabel looked oddly at Liz and then shrugged and smiled at Max. "It's fine. I will catch a ride with Mom today." She looked over at Liz. "Yeah, that is a good idea." She turned to face Max, "I will meet you on the Quad for lunch. See you there." She nodded at Liz.

Max watched as Liz walked into Isabel's bedroom. Isabel looked up at him and smiled again, still seemingly petting the air.

Max concentrated, trying to see what Isabel was holding. For a moment he saw a pair of large white eyes. He shook his head and it was gone.

Something was there. He could feel it. A distortion of space. Something that had a physical form but was not interacting directly with light.

Max shuddered. Maybe things had been better before yesterday. Maybe learning what was going on and why Liz was becoming so sad lately was not truly worth it.

Max turned to get ready. He paused. Liz had said she was in danger, that she probably didn't have long to live.

Maybe he didn't really have a lot of time. He would have to make the most of what he had then.

He shuddered again and left to get ready.

Max wanted to spend as much time with Liz as he could. Maybe, just maybe there was a way to save her.

If there was, he would find it.


	10. Chapter 10

Uninstall part 10

Maria

Maria stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. She wasn't sure where she was.

And she hurt. Oh did she hurt.

She could feel her magic healing her. She had been out for at least a couple of hours.

How badly hurt had she been? How had she survived? She had been certain that she had been done for. Had watched in her mind's eye as regret after regret of her short misspent life flashed before her.

So much she had wanted to do. So much she had once believed she might accomplish. And then came the day she had decided she would break her promise to Liz, if only to save her friend. The day she had made a contract with Kyubey.

The day everything changed.

At first fighting Witches alongside Liz had been fun. And then came Emily. Along with the true nature of who and what the Witches were.

Suddenly fighting and killing them had become much harder. Not so for Liz. Liz was untouchable and implacable in battle. A force of nature.

Liz. Liz must have saved her.

Maria sat up suddenly, ignoring the agony of her still bruise ribs. Michael. What had happened to Michael?

Michael's dry voice came to her from a table. The TV was on, but the sound was muted. "So you are finally awake."

"Liz saved us didn't she?"

"Yes." Michael said with a shudder. He looked away, "I did what I could. It wasn't enough. I am sorry."

Maria ignored the pain, lowering her sensitivity in order to move. She rolled out of bed. Nothing was broken. At least not any more. Lots of bad bruises. She stood up, wavering a little as she made the several steps to the chair across from Michael.

Michael was just shaking his head. "Maria. I don't have the power to heal, not on the scale that you needed. Maybe a broken bone or a sprain. Maybe."

Maria reached over to the bag of chips that Michael had been eating. She began to eat. She didn't usually like the things. But she needed the food. Her magic would repair her body, but it still needed something to work with. "I am still pretty banged up. I have some money, can you go out and get some food? I am really hungry."

Michael slapped his hands on the table. "Maria, this is serious! You should be dead. Multiple broken bones. Severe organ damage and massive internal bleeding." His eyes seemed to get a little misty.

Maria could see him fighting it, but for some reason he really seemed broken up about how damaged she had been. She honestly said, "I thought I was a goner for sure. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her."

"Her?"

"Karen. The Witch we were fighting." Maria closed her eyes, "God, I am such a failure."

"Maria! Focus! What ARE you? You should be dead. How did you survive that? Why aren't you dead?"

Maria looked at him suddenly, "Would you rather that I were?"

"NO!" Michael ran his hands through his spiky hair. "No, I am glad you are alive. I, I…. " He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Me too." Her stomach rumbled. "Can you please go and get some food for us?"

Michael nodded.

Maria handed him a couple of twenties. "Get lots of food. A couple salads. And burgers. I need protein. Lots of protein. Maybe a bucket of chicken?"

Michael said dryly, "Maybe a pizza too?"

Maria nodded, "That might be a good idea." She handed him another twenty. "Liz should already have a small stockpile of water and soda in the mini fridge. We will need to restock it when we leave, but we should be fine for now."

Michael looked at the money in his hand, "You are serious."

Maria nodded, "Taking that level of damage really takes a toll on the body. I will heal faster if I have a lot of raw materials to work with."

Michael nodded, "Right." He walked toward the door. He turned and asked one last time. "You still haven't answered me. How did you survive all that. Why aren't you dead?

Maria looked away. She turned her ring into her Soul Gem. She absently rolled the green egg like Gem in her palm. In a small voice she said, "Maybe because in a sense, I already am?"


	11. Chapter 11

Uninstall part 11

Max

Max sat calmly in the restaurant, sipping at his coffee. It was so hard to believe he was here. With Liz.

That was simply amazing. He couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky.

He was also shocked at how large a breakfast Liz had ordered. He watched as she ate with a determined grace. Isabel would never be caught dead eating such a large meal in public.

She used a napkin on her mouth and smiled up at him, "I told you they have good food. Pricy, but good."

Max nodded. But while the food was good he was much more interested in her. "Aren't you going to ask me questions?"

Liz raised a finger and finished the bite of food she had been eating. "You are alien, you don't know a lot about your past. You were born from a Pod when you were around six."

Max nodded. Right. She had already mentioned she could see the past easily. "You seem like you are taking this fairly calmly."

Liz shot him a wry glance, "Let's be honest here. You make more sense than I do. I was contacted by an alien entity, given the opportunity to make a wish, and then after I did I was turned into a magical warrior of justice!" She raised her fist and burst into giggles. "Oh, God, I find that whole thing so cheesy."

Max laughed softly, "So when you aren't a magical warrior of justice, what other hobbies do you have?"

Liz sighed, "Hobbies? Between work and school and fighting Witches? Seriously not a lot of time to have much of a social life." She looked off into the distance, "I have missed a lot Max. Even when I was with Kyle I didn't go to a lot of parties."

"Why Kyle?"

"He's fun and funny, when he isn't being a total ass that is." Liz rolled her eyes. She looked down, "I just wanted to have some fun before I died."

Max flinched. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Liz changed her ring into her Soul Gem. "I told you I can see the future, right?"

Max nodded. She was so beautiful. Even with her worried frown, the way her hair framed her face. The glow of her eyes….

"My dying is a good thing Max." She played with her food a little and softly continued, "If I become a Witch, I could very well doom the world."

Max reached across the table and touched one of her hands, "I will do what I can to protect you. I will do whatever you need me to."

Liz looked up at him sadly, "And if I told you that leaving me alone to my fate was the best thing you could do?"

Max shook his head, "I will not abandon you Liz. As long as I breathe, you are not alone." He took her hand and caressed it. "You are not alone, Liz. If you will allow it, I am here."

She rotated her hand and clasped his, "I don't need to die today. I, I want you to be here with me. Until the end."

Max felt as a part of him surged and he spoke what he KNEW with certainty. She was why he was here. She was the reason he drew breath. Life was colorless without her. "Until the End. And beyond."

The two of them stared into the others eyes.

Contact.

Her mind was different than any he had ever felt. And he could feel it entirely now.

It was alien. Not Human.

Not anymore anyway. Or maybe not entirely human? Max wasn't really one to judge. He wasn't fully human himself. And he could feel as a part of him he had always been aware of, a part of him that had always been there slumbering came awake.

It was Alien. And it was part of him.

And it was as infatuated with Liz as he was. It was that alien part of him that spoke next. "You can see me. Yes, I can feel it. Another has altered you. Changed you in ways that are deleterious to your continued long term well-being and existence as a member of your species. Even now you are less than human. Is this what you mean by it would be better if your existence was terminated?"

Liz looked away for a moment. "I am something that really shouldn't be. I am half a Witch. Maria saved me, saved most of me five months ago. But to me time is somewhat fluid. I experience not only the present but many of the futures that will occur in the next fifteen minutes concurrently. In some of those timelines, Maria didn't make it in time."

Max felt as he nodded. It was a strange thing, to be in your body and yet not fully in control. And yet he was not afraid. The being inside of him meant neither him nor Liz any harm.

In truth, it WAS him. Just the alien part.

It spoke, "And so hope turned to despair and the madness of your race overtook you."

Liz's lip quirked up, "So you think humanity is insane too, huh?"

"Yes. It is your strength and your weakness. Your ability to ignore reality and hope for something beyond normal optimal circumstances. It runs through your people, strongest in children naturally." It took a sip of coffee, "To be honest, it was why we attempted an invasion ourselves. I wonder…."

Liz gasped. "Kyubey confirms it. It was the Incubators that defeated your invasion. I, I don't fully understand how they did it. Something about concentrating entropy. Which is just insane." She shook her head and laughed, "Says the girl capable of magic speaking to an alien human hybrid."

It said, "I need to slumber. But know that like Max, I will do everything in my power to save you."

Her lips quirked up again, "Because the Incubators are your enemy?"

It shook its head, "No. Because we love you." Max felt as it fled back to the corners of his mind. He shook his head. "He is right. I don't know if I would have had the courage to say it. But… I do love you Liz."

Liz smiled and set the Soul Gem on the table. She reached out and held Max's other hand. "I think I told you last night how I feel." She shook her head, "If you truly want me, then this relationship is going to have to move fast. I don't want to die, but the longer I am alive the greater the risk that I will turn."

"Whatever it takes Liz. I will be there for you."

Somebody rapidly walked by their table.

Liz shot up, "Give that back. Give that back to me right now!"

Max turned and looked. Isabel. It was Isabel. And she was holding Liz's Soul Gem.

Liz chased her. Max followed.

Isabel had used her powers to lock the door on Liz. Liz tried in vain to open the door.

Max moved up, "Here let me try."

Liz crushed the door handle and ripped open the door. "No time. I need that back. Oh, not again. Not this again!"

Max paused for a moment. Had that been fear in Liz's voice?

Isabel was in their parents Sedan as she drove off.

Max ran to his Jeep, "Come on, get in. We can follow her."

Liz paid no attention and ran after the Sedan. One moment she was in her normal clothes.

Flicker, a white and silver dress, with a long white cape.

Flicker, the dress changed again, this time an even more fancy get up. But what caught his eyes was that the cloak split and became wings.

And Liz flew after the Sedan.

No one seemed to pay her any attention. Not one onlooker pointed out that a girl was flying.

Max shook his head and got into the Jeep and followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Uninstall part 12

Michael

Michael had gone out and had gotten all the food Maria had asked for. More to see just how far the girl would go. Surely she had been joking about eating all of this.

She hadn't been. Not that he hadn't contributed to laying waste to the feast he had bought, but Maria by far out paced him. Add in a ton of pills she was popping, various vitamins and minerals. Along with some herb extracts, you name it.

Where was it all going?

She did look better though. The color had come back to her cheeks and she was humming to herself as she ate another slice of pizza.

She certainly didn't look dead. Didn't sound dead either. When she wasn't eating she was typically talking or humming. Very vocal.

It should have driven him nuts. Perhaps it had. Still the sound of her voice was soothing somehow.

Yeah, he must already be insane.

Her touch was warm.

Why did she think she was dead? Realistically she should be after the beating she had taken. He had almost taken her to the hospital once he got a true sense of how bad her body was hurt.

But something stopped him. He knew very well that he as an alien hybrid would rather die than go to a hospital. They really probably would cut him up. Or rather the government agents that found out what the local hospital had gotten a hold of would have.

He wasn't entirely human. Neither was she. Hospitals were a no go zone.

And she got better. Quickly.

He did notice the gem on her ring was not as bright as it had been. It had been fairly dark when Liz had first saved her, but after she had pressed something against it, the gem had been a bright green. He looked back up at her at her bright eyes as she watched the hotel's television and ate.

She turned to face him. She raised one finger up and finished chewing what she had been eating. "Thanks again. I needed that. Where did you get the pizza from, out of curiosity? It is still kind of early for that…"

Michael shrugged, "I bought one at the store and cooked it."

"Michael. It is a little past seven in the morning. We are in a hotel room. There isn't a stove. How exactly did you cook it?"

Michael sighed, "Guess you weren't looking then. To busy scarfing down those burgers."

Maria chuckled and nodded, "They were good. I must have been badly banged up." She sat back against the chair. "I think I am not going to school today. Do you want me to call out for you too, or do you simply want to be absent like most days?"

"Right. Like your mom will…"

Maria raised her hand up and picked up the phone. She muted the TV. And in Amy Deluca's voice she said, "Hello? Yes, I am calling in for my daughter Maria. She can't come in, she has some sort of fever and well I just don't want her to get any worse…. Sure. I will call tomorrow if she's still not well. Thank you."

Michael just blinked.

Maria said in his voice, "My gift is my voice, Michael. It was Liz who got me to really experiment. I was just using it as a tool. But I can even persuade people to do things. Now for that, unfortunately, I have to be close to them. Doesn't work over the phone at all." She smiled and then the smile faded. "That gift is part of what I got from the wish I made."

Again the ring on her hand flashed and became a green gem egg with a silver holder. She looked at it. "I know you keep wondering what I meant when you left. I was surprised you never asked me."

Michael gruffly said, "I figured you would tell me if you wanted to."

She looked at him carefully. "You can keep a secret I presume. You already know some of mine, but this is really a major deal. Most Magical Girl's don't know. It is better that they don't. So much better they never made the deal. But once it is done there is no helping it."

Michael grunted and paid Maria a bit more attention.

Maria continued, "Am I attractive to you Michael?" She coyly fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Michael said nothing. He did find her attractive. She had to know that after the trouble he had gone through for her. He grunted and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Her smile was bright, but her eyes were bitter. "My body. Isn't it pretty? Don't you find it at least a little appealing? You did go out on a date with me after all."

Michael looked away and mumbled, "I guess."

Maria laughed, "You really don't have any social skills do you? You can't hide it from me Michael, I am an empath. I can feel your emotions. And yesterday, when we were in the Barrier, you did something to me. Marked me somehow. Your emotions seem much clearer than they were."

Michael couldn't help the flash as he remembered those kisses. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore that he was very aware of the girl that sat just a few feet away.

"Would you like to see me Michael? See my true body?"

Michael swallowed. Surely she couldn't mean….

"Turn and face me, Michael."

He found himself turning and facing her. He kept his eyes shut.

Maria laughed, "And you are surprisingly shy. Open your eyes."

Michael opened his eyes. Maria was dressed just as she had been before. Not that he would have truly wanted it any other way. Or that he would have tried to peek at some point. He looked at her strangely. "Okay?"

Her eyes were still bitter but her voice was light, "Look down. See the Soul Gem?"

"Uh, yeah?" He looked back up at her.

Maria said softly, "That is who and what I am. This body that you see, well it is nothing but a shell. A shell that I animate from my Soul Gem. As long as it is safe, I am safe. To a degree. Because only when it is bright and not dark, only when hope outweighs despair am I truly safe."

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't been fair with you, Michael. I am not really alive. I am a lich."

"What the hell is a lich?"

"It is an undead monster who placed its soul into a container for magical power."

Michael stared at her for a moment. He could see that she believed it, at least in part. But it was simply too much.

He burst out laughing.

Maria hit him on the shoulder, "Michael! It's not funny!"

Michael kept laughing.

Maria hit him again.

Michael finally found himself calming down a little, "Did Liz, no. No it was Alex right? That is a fucking game term." He chuckled again, "Whatever you are, you are not a lich. Okay?"

Maria looked down at her Soul Gem. "Still. If you took this away. If it was removed from my presence, this body would fail." Her voice lowered, "I have seen it happen. We were on an overnight field trip. Liz was sleeping. Pam Troy thought it would be funny if she stole from Liz. They have never gotten along." She shook her head, "I don't think Pam truly meant any real harm. Probably would have returned the ring at some point. I don't know. But at first Liz was just frantic about finding it."

Michael stared at the Gem on the table.

Maria continued, "Everyone tried to help her, but no one could find it. Then it was time to leave. Liz was worried sick about losing that ring, but what could she do?" Maria took a sip of cola before continuing, "We had two vehicles that were driving us. Liz was in one, I was with her. Pam was in another. As long as they stayed close, Liz was fine. But whenever the vehicles got too far away Liz would…."

Maria stopped and tensed up. "You can't be serious."

"What is it?"

"I have to go. Your friend Isabel just stole my best friend's Soul Gem." She got up. "I'll be back later."

Maria opened the door.

Michael closed it with his powers. It was amazing. When he was with Maria his powers worked fine. When he had gone to the store, when he had started to second guess himself about the whole situation, his powers went wonky.

Michael needed her for some reason. He was going to find out why.

Maria whirled back at him. "How?"

"Hold on just a moment and let me get my shoes. I am coming with you."

"But…."

"No buts. You owe me a story. You haven't finished. I am not going until it is done. You are leaving so I guess that means I am coming with you." He got up and put on his shoes.

He hadn't really wanted to go to school today anyway.

"Michael."

He opened the door, "Let's go."

And they left.

-Scene Break-

Isabel

Isabel was very confused as she was driving quickly through the streets of Roswell. If she didn't slow down she was going to get a ticket.

Her parents would never forgive her. Not for driving so recklessly.

Liz's Soul Gem was on the dashboard. It held the secrets she needed to unveil. She didn't know why. She just KNEW.

She had to get at those secrets no matter the cost. She couldn't let anything stop her.

It was the only way she would ever be off this dusty rock.

Isabel shook her head at the last thought. It had occurred in her head.

But it hadn't been her.

Isabel became aware then that **another** was awake inside of her. And with small gossamer controls it was driving her actions. She fought to stop. To turn, to do anything other than that **another **dictated.

It simply ignored her and drove.

Her body looked into the rear view mirror and cursed. Liz was catching up to them.

Isabel could feel as her powers were spun to levels she had never dared. As the being inside of her grasped at the air surrounding the area. For just a moment its focus was on that rather than Isabel.

For a brief moment Isabel was free. She tried to stop the car.

The flying Liz was almost there when she hit a wall of air. She was flung hard against a building, slamming into its masonry.

Isabel felt as that dread presence noticed her. And it crushed her. She screamed out in sublime pain as she was pushed deep into her subconscious.

And Isabel slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Uninstall part 13

Alex-

Alex was having another strange day. This wasn't really all that odd. He did know Liz and Maria after all.

Alex closed his eyes to the familiar pain. Natalie.

He looked over and lifted a photo. His older sister.

Missing and presumed dead.

Of course, Alex knew what happened to her. He knew all too well. It was why he had been so driven to protect Liz and Maria. He had known they were special.

It had taken almost a year for them to accept him as a friend. There had been nothing romantic about it. There had simply been a connection between them.

And Alex had prayed that what happened to his sister never happened to them. That they would not suddenly change. That his light hearted friends wouldn't be faced with despair.

Natalie Collette Whitman had been a Magical Girl. She had never come out and said it. She had never confessed to him, even though she had saved him from certain death.

She had probably thought that Alex would forget about what had happened in that Witch's Labyrinth. Most people did. Most people edited out all the magic that secretly surrounded them.

Alex didn't. He couldn't. Alex was cursed in a way to see the world as it was, not as he would have it be. He could look at people and just know something was off or different about them. Often he had no clue why. But he could sense it.

He had seen and known of Liz and Maria's potential even before Kyubey had. And he had done his best to instill caution and wariness in them regarding powers and magic. But the truth was Alex hadn't know exactly HOW Natalie had become a Magical Girl.

Only that it had killed her.

Since Liz's Contract, Alex had some information to search for on the net. Some of it was useful information. Much of it was not. But there was some useful stuff. And he had even made contacts with others who had either had contact with or were Magical Girls themselves.

Precious few though. So few.

Then again, the average life expectancy of a Magical Girl was seven months.

Natalie had only lasted three.

He had never told either Liz or Maria about his sister. Undoubtedly Liz knew. Perhaps she had even told Maria. It didn't matter. They were his girls. And he would protect them as well as he could.

Until they died.

The knowledge he had learned over the past five months had only made it worse. Had only fueled even more fears of what had happened to his sister.

It was possible that she hadn't died. It could very well be that she was still alive somewhere.

As a Witch.

He would do his utmost to save Liz and Maria, as well as he could. He had painstakingly designed weapons for Maria, Conceptual Weapons. Things that were easy enough for Maria to understand and yet still effective.

Alex was proudest of his Gatling Gun.

He had designed things for Liz too. But Liz simply didn't need his help in that regard. She needed him more for the company and the humor. For him to give his honest opinion and to help her work through any emotional difficulties Maria didn't manage to deal with.

He wasn't surprised about Max and Isabel and Michael either. Sure he had no idea who and what they were, but there was a ponderous power feeling to them. They were strange.

Not that it had stopped his infatuation with Isabel. She was just perfect in his eyes.

Which had made her invitation to breakfast so very odd.

He was interested in her, but he was far from popular or particularly handsome or wealthy. He wasn't anywhere near the group that she typically selected from. He was just a guy.

Still it made sense, in a way. Alex had already planned on being there. Making sure Max didn't hurt Liz. Was it any surprise that Isabel wanted to do the same?

Plus she would probably try to get as much info from him about Liz as she could. He would have to watch himself.

Sitting there across from Isabel, it was hard to look away and watch Max. But while he felt guilty about it, his eyes were on Isabel.

The questions about Liz had come, but nothing that had seemed dangerous at all. Mostly Isabel made small talk. And watched Liz.

The whole thing was really kind of strange. Isabel also seemed a little off. But then maybe that was because of the whole Max Liz thing. Alex really wasn't sure.

But the more they talked, the more concerned he got about Isabel. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him and said, "I am doing fine. Better I think than I have for years." She shook her head, "God, they are just too sickly sweet together. Look at them just gazing into each other's eyes."

Alex looked, "Yeah." They looked pretty cute together.

"Alex?"

Alex turned to face Isabel. Her eyes looked strange, pupils enlarged, looking almost like almonds rather than round. The Iris too wasn't a normal brown, but there was a flickering blue and green at the outside edge.

It was kind of hypnotic really.

Alex shook his head and said, "Yes, can I help the beautiful lady?"

Isabel smiled, "You sure can, Alex. Just come with me." She stood up and grasped one of his hands.

He felt a jolt rush through him. It had felt good. He was having a little trouble focusing though. But still he stood up and followed her.

She was so pretty. A Golden Goddess. He would do anything for her.

In the hallway leading to the bathrooms, she stopped him. "Alex, can you do me a favor?"

Alex smiled. Something was wrong with him. He could feel it. And yet it simply didn't matter. Isabel was asking him something and he would do it. "Anything for the pretty lady."

Isabel's eyes were predatory, "That is what I want to hear." And she kissed him.

Alex was pleasantly shocked at first and closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. This was certainly more than he had expected from this breakfast.

Then his head began to ache. Memories began to flash before his eyes. All of his memories of Liz. Of Maria.

Of Natalie. Of his sister so proud that she now had the power to save other people. So very proud.

Gone. Missing these last eight years.

Alex had never forgotten her. Could never forget her. Any more than he would forget Liz or Maria. Or any of those listed as Fallen on one of the Magical Girl websites. So many missing girls. So many forgotten names.

All of it. He remembered all of it. And his head ached. He could feel as a fever swept his body. As sweat poured out of him.

And he kept kissing her, knowing it was killing him. Knowing it was pouring through his every memory, sifting it to suit it's needs.

It felt so good. So very right.

She was killing him and he wasn't about to let her stop.

Isabel stopped the kiss and held him up for a moment. "Thank you Alex. That was just what I needed."

Alex slumped to the floor, his back against the wall.

The memory swap had not been entirely one sided. Alex knew what the alien wanted. What it thought it could use to buy its way home.

Liz's Soul Gem.

And Liz was destracted. She had transformed it into Gem form and it was sitting on the table, her hands intertwined with Max's

No. Not again. He couldn't let Liz lose her Soul Gem again.

Somehow he had to stop her. He had to stop the alien that was possessing Isabel.

But he couldn't. He couldn't move.

He had failed her. Failed Liz. Failed in his promise to protect her. Failed in his promise to his most likely dead sister Natalie, to protect and support anyone in danger.

He had even failed Isabel. For he could feel her screaming and trying to escape her confinement in her own body.

Alex cursed himself. Cursed his weakness. If only he had been paying attention. IF only he had watched those small cues.

With great effort he stood.

Isabel was already at Liz's table, her hand sweeping to grab the Gem. Isabel ran, Liz followed.

Alex tried. He really did.

He made it four steps and then collapsed. And he knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Uninstall part 14

Max

Max watched as Liz hit something in the air. A blast from Isabel maybe? He didn't see Isabel attack, but something intercepted Liz. Isabel slowed down for a moment, perhaps to finish her off? But instead sped off.

Liz slammed into a nearby building, making an indent in the masonry. She struggled for a moment, getting herself free.

Max stopped his Jeep and moved to help her.

The look in her eyes as she saw him, the sheer fear and despair would stay with him forever.

She said, eyes wide with terror, "You have to stop her Max. She could doom the whole world! All my hopes and dreams gone forev…." Her eyes went suddenly blank and the armor she was wearing disappeared in a flash of silver. The dress underneath flashed white and was gone. Liz was left in the clothes she had worn when they had gone to breakfast.

Max rushed to her as she fell lifelessly to the ground. "Liz!"

There was no response.

He felt for her pulse, for any sign of life.

There were none. She wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating. There was still some faint activity in the brain that was rapidly fading. Until it stopped.

Liz Parker was dead.

Max wasn't about to let that stop him. He pulled out all the stops, tapping deeply into his reserves as he made her heart beat, made her lungs take in air, forced the body in front of him to restart.

He could make her body run. But Liz, Liz wasn't there anymore.

Liz was gone….

-Scene Break-

Isabel

Isabel was trapped in her own mind. The entity that had taken her over, Vilandra, was part of her. She knew that now. In fact each moment that passed, Isabel learned more and more about her.

Apparently she hadn't been a nice person in her last life at all.

Oh, Isabel could see signs of compassion, of something other than a ruthless need to accomplish her goals hidden deep within that alien entity. Despite its very alien nature, there was a great deal she had in common.

It was her, the alien part of her that had crash landed. That had for some reason survived the failed invasion of Earth. And she wanted to return home.

Vilandra would do anything to return home. Sacrificing the soul of a native was nothing to her. In fact, it was the power in that very Soul Gem that Vilandra wanted to understand.

Isabel knew that Vilandra was trying to crush her. And she had fallen asleep so to speak.

Little did Vilandra know that sleep was where Isabel was strongest. That her powers over the dream plane were quite advanced.

And human. Vilandra didn't understand Dream walking at all. It was not part of her powerset at all. Blasting, molecular manipulation, these were the basis of her world's powers.

Those were hard fought and earned technologies that they had slowly gained through careful breeding and eugenics.

Isabel was asleep, and knew it. She was effectively dream walking herself.

She had never done it to someone who was awake before. And perhaps it wouldn't have worked had it not been a mind she was so familiar with.

Vilandra didn't even realize she was being observed.

And not just by herself. Kyubey had come along for the ride. Where he had come from, Isabel didn't know. But she recognized it from this morning.

It had offered to grant her a wish. Any wish, if she would contract to become a Magical Girl.

Vilandra pulled the car over. Isabel could feel Vilandra's frustration as she tried to use her powers on the Soul Gem, tried to examine it. All to no avail.

It was Alien to her.

Isabel also noted that it wasn't gleaming as brightly as it had before. Tiny clouds of darkness floating amidst the pearl colored white. They looked like tiny clouds. Some sort of pollution that was swirling amidst the glowing splendor.

She recognized where they were. Somehow she needed to tell someone, anyone where they were.

There had to be a way. There just had to be.

-Scene Break-

Maria

Maria felt as Liz's panicked monologue stopped.

One hundred twenty feet. That was how far their presence could imbue their bodies with the semblance of life.

Well more than semblance, they were effectively alive. But move the Soul Gem too far and the body died.

Instantly.

It was reversible. That was what had driven Maria nearly insane five months ago. Liz would suddenly stop breathing, her heartbeat slowing to a halt. And then it would start up again.

Over and over. Pam and Liz's Soul Gem were in the other car. When the other car got to far, Liz's body died.

Needless to say, it was traumatic for the both of them.

Naturally, Kyubey was there.

Liz begged her not to. Begged her to save herself. To let Liz go.

Maria had known Liz practically since birth. Amy had watched over the infant while Jeff and Nancy got their restaurant off the ground. They had actually shared cribs on more than one night. Liz was only a couple months older than her after all.

They were sisters. And Maria could not let Liz die, not when there was a way to save her.

And so she made her wish.

Maria wasn't about to give up on her. She hadn't last time, and she wouldn't this time. They would find her. And deal with Isabel's treachery.

One way or another.

Michael asked, "So where are we going."

Maria replied, "We need to pick up Liz's body first. Then we find Isabel. Preferably before Liz self-destructs."

"That would be bad I take it?"

Maria said, "She has the power to see the future. She understand time and how magic works. Well, as well as anyone can, I suppose. You do not want to see her as a Witch." Maria shuddered.

"Like that thing we fought last night?"

Maria shuddered; she still hurt from those injuries. "Worse, Michael. Much, much worse."

"Step on the gas. She saved our ass last time, I don't want to see what she would be like on the opposing team."

They pulled up to where Max was cradling Liz's body. Max looked up at her, his face blotchy and tearstained. "I couldn't save her. She is dead. Oh, God, what am I going to do. Liz is dead!"

Maria took a look at the body. "Michael put her in the car. If anyone asks she is sick and sleeping. We are heading back to the hotel."

Michael nodded and grabbed Liz from Max.

Max resisted, "What are you doing?"

Michael said, "Well, little miss bossy here said they were like liches. Now, I think she's way too pretty to be an undead monster. But it seems like they got the phylactery part right." He put one hand on Max's shoulder. "She will be fine. We just need to get her Soul Gem back."

Max looked at Maria.

Maria sighed and nodded, "But we need to hurry. Liz will be panicking. And that will deplete her Soul Gem in record time."

Michael said dryly, "And that my dear Max, would be bad."

Maria hit him on the arm. "Move it you two. We have to hurry."

And they left, returning back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

Uninstall part 15

Isabel-

Isabel grumbled deep inside her consciousness. She had managed to get enough control that she could see and hear everything Vilandra did. She didn't have any sense of feeling and she couldn't project herself outside of her body.

Molecular manipulation was impossible. Vilandra had full control over most of her powers.

It was frustrating. The alien woman wouldn't talk to her either. Just completely shut her out. In fact, as far as Isabel could tell, Vilandra thought she was still locked in that box of sleep the alien had tried to trap her in.

The fact she wasn't fully trapped made it only more infuriating for Isabel. Because she could see it all happening. Watching as the woman played with the Soul Gem, experimented on it.

And learned nothing. Only that it contained immense power. And it somehow wasn't real. It existed, but was not composed of matter or energy.

Yet Alex's memories said it was fragile. That a sudden sharp shock could damage or break it. It would then dissipate, killing the Magical Girl it had belonged to. According to Alex, the Gem in front of her wasn't Liz's Soul Gem…. It was Liz herself.

After about an hour of experimentation, Vilandra grew tired of it. She wanted to find a way home, to contact her friends to come pick her up.

To activate a wormhole. One that would pull Vilandra from Isabel's body.

That would kill Isabel. Because Vilandra would need the data she was accumulating. Human data. Data too alien for Vilandra to directly touch.

She needed Isabel's soul to manipulate it. It was how she was controlling her body now. Vilandra was quite literally issuing orders through a alien matrix that had taken decades, perhaps centuries for the Antarans to manufacture.

They couldn't simply possess someone. They needed to set up a matrix first. One that typically was damaging to both host and possessor. For long term deployment, the matrix had to be directly imbedded into the soul of the target. Meaning the matrix had to be there when it was born.

Isabel felt a moment of stabbing despair. Once she had considered herself so much better than her friends, her human friends. She had powers. She was special.

In the end, she was nothing but a vehicle. Her mind nothing more than a cockpit for an alien presence. Her dreams little more than pointless shadows on the wall. To be dismissed with contempt.

To Vilandra, humans were nothing more than interesting animals to be studied. Stupid, primitive, and weak. She didn't press harder on Isabel simply because she couldn't be bothered.

But therein lay the irony. Despite her contempt and hatred, humans possessed immense power. That was why she and her colleagues had come her after all. To find a way to harness the power that humans possessed.

Isabel inside smiled. The Antarans had not suspected they were not the first to arrive on Earth. That someone else might be here to protect their investment.

Most likely they still didn't understand.

Not that they would have found unaided humans as easy a prey as they thought. Not if what Alex knew was true. Liz and Maria had such power.

At a heavy price. A very heavy price.

And even if they somehow had managed to defeat all those countless Magical Girls, there were the Witches to take into account. If they were half as dangerous as Alex described….

Yes Earth was better defended than one might think.

Vilandra was moving again. After driving for a short time, they came to a place that Isabel knew from the few times she had let Michael and Max persuade her to join them on their little treks to the desert.

They were at the old radio tower.

And Vilandra was beginning to dig.

-Scene Break-

Liz

Liz was aware of the passage of time. Most Magical Girls would simply have gone into stasis. But Liz's gift was the knowledge of time. She could feel it shift around her. And other parts of her were living out their lives.

In most of them they were like her, trapped by Isabel.

She could feel their despair and sense of claustrophobia. Not having a body to feel and interact was a horrible sensation. Each second dragged on with a level of sensory deprivation that was unfathomable to someone who was fully alive.

And one by one their Soul Gems became polluted and they turned into a Witch.

Liz could feel herself slowly change as despair over her situation began to overwhelm her as well.

Disembodied and yet aware, feeling the destinies of other worlds, other places flow past her, she could feel as her connection to normal humanity continued to fray. As she became progressively more inhuman.

She saw again the fight where she killed the Magical Girl that would allow another to change things. As she struck down the weakest and yet most dangerous Magical Girl in existence.

One that was currently no more than a child.

Much better had she died.

Liz slowly fell into despair.

And her Soul Gem slowly turned from white to grey to black….

-Scene Break-

Michael

Michael studied Liz's body. Even with his senses he could tell it was empty. Dead.

Max kept it breathing and its heart beating, but seriously, it wasn't even in a coma. That body was dead.

Michael turned to face a pacing Maria, "So what do we do now?"

Maria looked up at them, "And there is no way you guys can use your powers to contact Isabel?"

Max ran his hands through Liz's hair, ignoring Maria.

Michael sighed and rubbed his eyebrow, "No. Isabel can walk in people's dreams. But she is the one we are trying to find."

Maria shifted her ring into its Soul Gem form. She stared at it, focusing. It flashed a bright green, a line forming trailing off to the north. "That is bad."

"What is it?"

Maria put a weak smile on her face. "My Soul Gem reacts to Witches. It can detect Barriers. And there is a large one forming out in the desert. It hasn't stabilized yet. But its, well, it's the largest Barrier I have ever seen."

Michael looked at Maria. "And that would be bad."

Maria tried to keep her smile up, but her eyes were beginning to glisten. "Yeah. Real bad." She wiped her eye, "It can mean one of two things. One, there is a huge and powerful Witch about to hit Roswell." She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.

Michael thought he had a guess that she was praying that option one was the correct one. He wasn't wrong. "And the second option?"

Her smile was gone, a tear slipping down her face. "Option two is that Liz is about to become a Witch, or has already done so."

Michael shuddered. He remembered last night, how fearless and implacable the woman had seemed. "If that happens…. Can you defeat her."

Maria looked over at Liz's body. "Probably not. But I have to try. I don't see how I will have a chance, but…. It is what I am now. It is what I do. Otherwise Liz will start killing innocents." Maria tightened her fist, "She would want me to stop her."

Michael nodded and pursed his lips. "Is there any way you can use your Gem to track her down? Before she turns into a Witch?"

Maria looked down at her Gem, "I don't know. But I can try." She looked up at him, "It has been a pleasure knowing you Michael. I wish we had had more time."

Michael put one hand on her shoulder, "You are not going alone, Maria. I am going with you."

"Michael it is too dangerous!"

Michael smiled softly at her, "You saved my life more than once yesterday. I am not going to let you go out and die by yourself."

Maria snorted, "So you are going to die right beside me? Please Michael, don't make me laugh."

Michael shook his head, "I am going to make sure you don't die. You owe me another date. I plan on collecting."

Maria's voice was wry, "Well, since you put it that way…."

Michael turned to Max. "You coming? We could use the help."

Max looked up at Maria, "Maria, you said that Liz will slowly go insane trapped in her Soul Gem. Why?"

Maria nodded, "Liz is different. Her powers make her aware of what is going on, even in that state. And… well she doesn't experience life the same way we do. You and me, we experience everything happening now. We can remember the past and plan for the future, but we can't live there. Liz can and does. Liz is only a few months older than me, but if you look in her eyes…. She has seen so much more than I have. She hides it well but in some ways she is more alien than you guys are."

Max and Michael exchanged glances.

Max opened his mouth, only it wasn't just Max that was speaking, "I will stay here and try to give Elizabeth something to hold on to."

Michael felt as if something awoke in him as well, "Do you need me to guard you, First?"

Max smiled, "No my loyal Second, go and protect your Chosen. As I shall seek to save mine."

Maria looked at the two of them, "Hey, what is going on here."

Michael/Rath just looked at Maria. And reached out and kissed her. Rath sent her all the emotion and feelings that Michael had for the girl, all the secret glances and hidden dreams.

Michael had already seen hers after all.

Maria pulled away, her eyes full of shock. "You, you see me, Me? Like that? I, I, don't know what to say."

Michael felt as Rath retreated, watchful, but allowing Michael to do as he wished, "Um, yeah. You were right about why I was always with Max."

Max chuckled, "I knew it!"

Michael looked over at his friend, "Hey, can it. A lot of it was because you were too obsessed with Liz. It's just that, well you were always there. And I started to watch you and…" Michael felt as his cheeks began to burn.

Maria giggled lightly, "Wow. Just wow." She shook her head, "We need to go." She gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek, "But this conversation isn't over." She walked to the door.

Michael looked over at her, "Yeah, somehow I doubt it is."

And he followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Uninstall part 16

Max

Max watched as his friends left him. He caressed Liz's forehead again, running his hands through her silky hair.

He had to save her. And inside of him lurked one who might know the way.

Max spoke into the open air, "How do I save her?"

Inside he could feel a presence rise once again. **It is fascinating to watch you Max. To see how human you truly are. We were fools thinking we could simply use you as vehicles to survive and then return to Antar. No, you are as much an individual as I am.**

"Who are you?"

**An interesting question. In a sense I am you. You would not exist without me. Many of your personality traits and features came from me, blended into a human framework so to speak. That was the only way that we could figure a way to truly work in this alien environment. You weren't supposed to wake as children, but then what part of this invasion has gone correctly?**

Max closed his eyes. "So we were here to invade."

**Yes.**

"But why?"

**Our world is dying. Your people, or perhaps I should say, my people, detected some interesting possibilities for saving our world. There were bursts of what can only be seen as waves of force counteracting entropy. That is impossible. Or so we thought.**

Max smiled slightly, "No, I am pretty sure that is impossible. That energy has to come from somewhere."

**Emotion. The balance between Hope and Despair. I cannot say I truly understand it. Both species are alien. But you have witnessed the power that these so called, Magical Girls possess. Your Elizabeth was flying. Those wings were not enough to provide enough lift, and yet somehow she was capable of flying at more than forty miles an hour. Not natural. Against the standard laws of physics, do you not agree?**

Max thought back at the few things he had seen, along with some of what Michael had described from last night. He had been paying more attention to Liz, but that didn't mean he had not been listening.

Liz and Maria had great powers but also great weaknesses. If Maria was correct her mental state could cause her to become a monster. He had to somehow stop that. He could feel that she felt so alone. That she was spiraling out of control.

Wait. How did he know this?

**You have Bonded with Liz. It was most likely an accident. But it remains nevertheless. Through it, you may be able to contact her. To let her know you love her. That she is not alone.**

"How?"

Max felt his lips quirk into a smile.

**I will show you.**

-Scene Break-

Isabel

Isabel kept her watch, hoping that she was wrong. But on the outskirts of their area, she could feel as reality itself was altering.

Liz was losing her hold. She was about to become a Witch. Did it matter that her body wasn't here? Alex hadn't known. So there was no way Isabel or Vilandra could be sure.

Vilandra herself was ignoring it all. Focusing on a small device she had in her hand.

A communicator.

This was getting serious. Isabel needed help. Somehow she had to contact her friends and get them here to stop… herself.

Whatever.

What Vilandra was planning would mean a fate worse than death for both her and Liz.

She might not like Liz, but no one deserved to have their very soul prodded and vivisected for the amusement and education of an alien species. One that would use Isabel's as a living translator to better plan a future invasion.

She could sense both Max and Michael. But they were still unreachable. If only there were someone else she knew well enough to contact!

Alex.

Maybe.

Isabel was fairly sure he was dead, and even if he wasn't he would be in no condition to help them.

'I have to try. It might not work. He has every reason to hate me. But for Liz. Maybe he will be willing to help me. Maybe I… I have to try.'

Isabel opened up her mind and raced through the Dream Plane.

Contact.

-Scene Break-

Liz

Liz was huddled inside herself waiting for the pain to end. Waiting for herself to change.

Maybe it had already happened and her Barrier had already formed. How would she know?

Life after life sluiced by her. Visions of worlds that she had only distantly seen, now so vivid. Which was hers? In so many she had already turned. In so few did she remain herself.

Which was truly real? She knew that most were shadows, images of reality but not real. Others, more distant were alternate worlds. But her gift was the knowledge of time, not that of other worlds. Surely most of this had to be things that were mere possibilities.

No the real her had not given up yet. If it were possible that she had held on in some worlds than she was still holding on. Because for her to give up would mean forsaking human form forever. And the possibilities therein would forever be beyond her.

A small taste of hope.

But not enough to save her.

And then something unexpected happened.

She could feel the pain and agony of despair, of herself collapsing into a Witch. Only something stopped her.

_A girl. A girl with a pink and white dress, and flowing pink hair. "Come with me. I will take you to someplace safe. Somewhere without the pain."_

Liz could feel as that Liz, that alternate Liz took the girl's hand and faded. Dying, Liz supposed. But at peace.

_The girl looked at her, surprised to see her. "You can see me?"_

Liz nodded.

_The girl stood there watching her for a moment, "Then this hasn't truly happened yet. You are seeing a possibility. One where Homura-chan has saved me enough times for this to be a reality." Her gaze was distant and she was smiling._

"You came to save me? To stop me from becoming a Witch?" Liz could feel the strain as she held onto contact with a possibility that she no longer existed in. She could feel not only that strain but the strain on the world itself.

Not from her. But from the girl. She was changing everything. Altering everything.

_The girl smiled, "My wish was to prevent the existence of witches. To defeat them all at very moment of their birth. All Witches throughout all of time." She smiled again, "Even myself."_

"So much power, your wish…. The backlash, that much magical power use, you would have changed immediately."

_She smiled again, "Even me. I am sorry. I must go."_

"Yes." Liz committed the timeline to her memory. The long chain of events that would have to form.

She had to survive. Somehow.

If that girl was going to fight for Liz, then Liz would have to fight for her.

Liz stopped panicking. It was the panic that was driving her Soul Gem's darkness. The panic that was pushing her toward despair.

She would hold on. She had to hold on!

One by one in her visions of other worlds, Madoka visited and the Witches began to disappear. In some of the ones she had fallen in, ones where she had become a Witch, Madoka came and defeated her before she had fallen.

But not in every case. Because this was not yet reality… Merely a possibility. One made greater the longer she held on.

She was so tired though. So very tired.

_**You are not alone. I am with you, my Love.**_

Liz felt like crying, both in joy and in sorrow as Max found her. She felt as his essence rushed into her, holding her and protecting her. His love for her providing her hope and pushing away the darkness.

And her Soul Gem began to gleam once more.

-Scene Break-

Maria-

Maria looked around in the desert. "This is pointless. I know that she is out here somewhere, but I can't get a complete lock on her."

Michael nodded. "Well, that means she probably hasn't fully given up then."

Maria sighed, "Yes, but what good is it if I can't find her until it's too late?"

Her phone rang. Roswell Memorial Hospital? Why would they be calling? Was her mom okay?

She answered the phone, "Hello?"

Alex's voice greeted her. It was dry and ragged, but it was Alex, "Radio tower. The old radio tower. You have to save her."

"Alex what is wrong?"

"Isabel. You have to save her. Vilandra will kill her, will kill Liz. Radio tower. The old radio tower." He coughed in pain. "So tired, need to sleep. Sorry." And he hung up.

"Alex!" Part of her was tempted to go to him. To see what was wrong.

And she would. But she had something important to do first. She had others to save. "Michael?"

"Yes?"

"You said Isabel could contact you. How?"

"She can visit us in our dreams. Why?"

Maria pursed her lips. Why would that woman contact Alex? Maria knew that Alex liked Isabel, but as far as she knew there was no real connection there. "That call was from Alex. He said that Isabel was at the old radio tower."

"Huh. I wonder why. And why Alex of all people?" Michael then stopped and rubbed his forehead in agony. "The communicator. There is one hidden there. Vilandra wants it. She will use your friend as a bargaining chip to go back home."

"Michael?"

Michael smiled at her. It was a full smile, "Rath actually. I can't stay to the forefront for long though. It looks like Vilandra hasn't softened at all, no matter that her life is now the type she used to dream of." Michael/Rath shook his head, "We need to hurry. To save both of them." Michael then groaned.

"Rath?"

He glared at her, "No, this is Michael. I don't think I will ever be used to that."

Maria giggled, "Well if you can get used to my crazy life, I guess I can get used to yours."

Michael rubbed his eye ridge and winced, "Thanks. I think."

Maria gunned the engine. Time to go save Liz.


	17. Chapter 17

Uninstall part 17

Isabel-

Isabel sat on a flat rock under a darkened sky and stared at the stars. Such a beautiful night. Cold and clear.

And nowhere near Roswell. They were in an opening in the forest that surrounded them. There were a couple of tents that were set up behind them. A fire that was down to embers was carefully banked. There was a man and woman sitting there.

She turned to Alex who was sitting next to her. "Who are they?"

"My mom and dad, before everything started to fall apart." He looked up at the sky, "This was my last truly happy memory with all of my family. Our trip to Colorado. You can't see us but my sister is telling me ghost stories while we pretend to be sleeping." He shook his head, "I don't know why, but my parent's marriage started to go downhill after this trip."

Isabel's voice was soft, "Why are we here. Why dream of this."

As in a dream, Alex lifted a cup that hadn't been there moments before and took a sip, "Because I am trying to understand. What did my sister know that I didn't? Why did she do it?"

"Did she make the contract right after this?" Isabel asked.

"No. We spent a few years of watching my parents argue until the separated. They were going to divorce. I didn't understand what was happening. I mean I was eight at the time. And then it all stopped." He took another sip from his cup.

Isabel reached out from his mind and got a mug of … hot chocolate. Yum. "This is good."

"Mom's special recipe." He sighed, "God I hate camping. I hated it then. And dad, Alex chuckled. "Mom had to promise to protect him. My dad believes in the most ridiculous things. Big Foot, Vampires, Werewolves," He looked wryly at Isabel, "Aliens."

"Funny. Ha ha. But seriously, why are we here."

"I am trying to understand. Why someone would be willing to give up their life for something. Did she not understand what the price would be? Did she not understand how much her loss would hurt us?"

Isabel nodded, "Your sister." She tightened her eyes. "But why?"

Alex took a deep sip. He took out a thermos and filled it again. He offered to Isabel.

She nodded. It was actually quite good. A pleasant memory. She motioned Alex to continue.

Alex looked back up at the stars. "It is strange that part of you comes from out there. Seems like dear old dad isn't wrong all the time. There really are aliens in Roswell." He took another sip, "I always knew you were different. But given what I know of your history, I just thought it was another failed super soldier batch."

"Another…." She shook her head, "No more evading! Why are we here?"

"Because you are going to make a contract with Kyubey. As far as I can see it is the only way out of the situation you are in." He smiled at her, it did not meet his eyes. "I just met you, I am not ready to lose you yet. But try as I can, I can't see any other way out."

Isabel backed away, "What? Are you insane? There is no way…."

Alex sighed, "You keep so much of yourself hidden even from yourself. And that isn't even including Vilandra. I see things as they are Isabel. " He looked over at her, "As you have taken from me I am taking from you. You believe you understand me on a fundamental level, and perhaps that is true. Don't assume that just because I am human I am blind."

Isabel felt as the world spun and she felt the cold night air deeply bite into her. "That is impossible!"

Alex shook his head, "That is unlikely, yes. But then I have been surrounded by the impossible for a long time. I spend my days thinking of ways to bend reality, Isabel. I have learned more than you think for Liz." Alex laughed harshly, "Only I have no magic, no power. But you do. You opened a connection with me Isabel." He smiled at her, "You just didn't realize it was a two way connection."

Isabel slumped to her knees. "Then you have seen…"

"Everything. And it doesn't matter to me, Isabel. It really doesn't. You will never be able to love me like I would wish, but that is okay. We can always be friends. As to your origins, well both of my best friends are Magical Girls, Isabel. Trust me normal is not a major priority my choice of friends." He turned away, "I just wish I could protect them."

Isabel looked up at him, "So what should I do?"

He set down the thermos. He reached for her hand to help her up, "Isabel, I have been spending the past few moments trying to think of a way, any way to save you."

Isabel took his hand and let him help her up. "And?"

He gave her a sad look. He then turned to look back at the camp, "Make sure you know what your wish should be. Make sure it is what you WANT, Isabel. Make no assumptions. Kyubey doesn't lie. But he will give you what you ASK, not what you WANT." He looked away.

Isabel noticed a tear slipping down from his now stoic face. "Natalie?"

Alex turned to face her, "Natalie thought that if our parents simply loved each other more, that if they just remembered why they had fallen in love for the first place, everything would be fine. That everything would return to normal. In a sense they did, Dad came back. But our family wasn't the same. Dad had been cheating on mom. She cheated back. Just dealing with all of that…. All the hidden cruelties my parents had done to each other. My sister couldn't cope when she found out all the truth, when she found out why they had started to fall apart."

Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Alex continued, "But Natalie had already made the wish. And had to suffer the fall out. Mom and dad never knew. Mom suspected that something was wrong. But mom and dad were so much in love. If anything we were even more ignored during that period than when they were breaking apart." Alex began to cry in earnest, "And then one day she didn't come back."

Isabel held him, "Maybe, maybe she ran away?"

"That is what the police said. What they decided. But I know it wasn't. She left a few Grief Seeds in her room. Most people can't even see them. They didn't even think they were important. But I knew then. She was dead. Or worse."

Isabel didn't know what to say so she held him.

Alex's voice was harsh and emotional, "So make damn sure you word your wish right. Make sure you understand this is your LIFE you are trading for it." He pulled away from her, "It is valuable, you are valuable. Make it COUNT!"

-Scene Break-

Liz

Liz rested contentedly in her connection to Max. She hadn't felt this good, this clear in a long time.

She felt as the different possibilities flowed past her. She saw as more and more of her existences survived her current situation. She thought she had a good idea of what she would need to do after this.

Max wouldn't like it. But it couldn't be helped. Their lives would end in tragedy so that, well their lives wouldn't end in tragedy.

Confusing, sure, but there it was. A way out. Sort of.

Liz felt as the world around her began to shift. She shouldn't be able to feel that.

Unless.

_**What is it Liz?**_

"I think we have a problem Max." With an act of will she projected an image to the real world. Which was normally impossible.

Unless she was in a Barrier.

_**How can I help you?**_

Liz smiled happily to herself, "Just keep doing what you are doing. It feels great."

She looked around. The air was full of sourceless flourescent light, the surrounding desert sands seemed cold, clinical. The sky was a pure white. No there were scribbles on everything. It wasn't white.

They were white boards. White boards everywhere.

Isabel was arguing with Kyubey over to her left.

Liz was just stunned as she watched a pair of clocks go floating by.

"Shit!" She looked around. She recognized part of it from some of her more demented dreams, and others from what she had seen from other world. This was impossible. She felt great! She hadn't given into despair at all.

But it didn't matter. A Barrier surrounded them. HER Barrier. "Max! You have to help me! I'm a Witch!"

-Scene Break-

Michael-

They were almost to the old radio tower when he felt the world begin to ripple. Michael turned to Maria, "What the hell is that?"

Maria looked grim, "We need to hurry!" The Jetta sped up.

For a moment he saw it, saw Isabel. Saw her car and the tower. And watched in horror as it all rippled out of existence.

Maria slammed her hands on the wheel. "No! Damn it, NO!"

Michael said softly, "We, we are too late."

Maria got out of the car. She transformed. "Well, are you coming?"

"What for? We can't save her now."

Maria looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Michael…. I need to bring her peace. There is no need for you to come."

Michael got out and followed, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Maria smiled briefly. She held up her palm and waved it. "This doesn't make any sense…."

"What is the problem now?"

"It's…" Maria stopped for a moment. "It isn't a Witch, Michael. It is a Familiar."

"A Familiar?"

"Like a Witch, but not as strong. They sort of bud off of real Witches. If they can feed off of enough people they become a Witch." She shook her head, "It feels, it feels like Liz though. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Okay, so maybe Liz turned into a Famiar?"

Maria gave him a stern look, "It doesn't happen that way. The more you develop, the more power you have, the more powerful Witch you become. And this, this isn't even at that powerful a level. I don't understand."

"Okay. So what is the plan?"

"We kill it. Only, I think I can do this."

Michael smiled and pulled her into his arms, "I got your back, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

She kissed him, "And maybe Liz isn't dead. Maybe. We need to hurry!"


	18. Chapter 18

Uninstall part 18

Michael

Michael followed Maria into the Barrier. Once again his senses reeled. His powers once, always passively reading the local environment cannot grasp the unreal environment. His normal human senses are reeling as well trying to understand the colors and sights of what he sees here. Even the sounds are unreal somehow. As if he isn't really hearing anything, that it is all somehow in his head.

Nothing is real. He can feel himself spinning; feel his mind BURN at the unreality of it all.

Once more he is in imaginary space. The Antarans had in their distant apogee of power became masters of the real world. Their kings and aristocracy learning how to bend it to their will. It was the source of their molecular manipulation, the ability to manipulate matter on the molecular level.

They rose to great power, controlling many worlds and peoples in their little region of space. And slowly they lost the ability to do more than see what was and how to manipulate it, whether it was simple chemistry or the minds of their subjects. They lost the ability to hope and to dream. To imagine anything different from what was.

They lost the ability to create. And no matter how well they fixed or manipulated or healed the creations of past generations, entropy took its toll. Slowly, ever so slowly, everything began to fall apart. Their civilization began to falter and fail, wars broke out. Wars fighting over the ever more tenuous hold on the now precious and irreplaceable equipment devised in better more enlightened days.

The Universe is a cold and uncaring place with implacable and iron bound rules. Many of these harsh rules affect everyone on a day to day basis, but on a personal scale it is typically unnoticeable. Perhaps the most fundamental and important laws, particularly to those ruling a large interstellar empire are those of thermodynamics.

The first law states that in a closed system, the amount of energy, whether potential energy or any form of active energy such as work or heat, remains constant. Basically, in a closed system, you can never get more than you started. Essentially, you can't win.

The second law makes it worse, as it states that while energy is conserved, it tends to devolve into less valuable forms of energy, such as random heat. So not only can you not win, but you are guaranteed to lose over time.

Finally, the third law states that entropy is related to the amount of order or concentration of energy it has. Entropy drops as energy reaches equilibrium, approaching zero as temperatures reach zero. (And that is in zero Kelvin, boys and girls. Absolute zero, or really freaking cold!) The problem is that complex systems can't survive let alone thrive under those circumstances, living things, let alone civilizations require high concentrations of high value energy to survive.

Living things thrive on a world like Earth because they are not fully closed, the light from the sun adds to the energy balance every day. That is one method of thriving in the face of entropy. But even that will only last for so long. The sun burns through its fuel at a horrific rate… assuming we lived in geologic time. We don't. So we don't care.

Yet. But a ridiculously advanced civilization might indeed be concerned with Entropy on that level. Just ask Kyubey. That is why he and the other Incubators were on Earth.

It was also the reason the Antarans had come. Their civilization was falling apart, entropy slowly eating at every system that they owned. They had found what they thought might be a solution almost too late. On a distant primitive world there were bursts of what could only be thought of magical energy. Energy that was coming from imaginary space.

It was impossible, such a thing could not truly exist. But they were desperate. So very desperate that they had sent their leadership, the most powerful members of their civilization to invade. Invade, or if that failed, to somehow survive and adapt to their new home. So that some remnant of their world and culture might survive outside the failing Antaran Empire.

This was why Rath had been reborn. Why he had been given a human body. Sure he had first come here to invade, to take this world and its riches and supply them to save the bloated Empire….

Rath had been a soldier. A general who had helped plan the invasion. Moreover he was also a historian and to a degree that many found simply bizarre, an antiquarian of ancient Antaran art. He had been driven to find out why his people had slowly faltered and failed, even as their powers grew.

Rath knew now. Michael had always wondered why he had been driven to read so much fiction. Why he found it so entertaining rather than watching TV. Why he had read those works deemed classics, even while he strived to keep a low profile and hide his true potential. Why he took so much pleasure in doodling on his note pad on the few days he had been unlucky enough to make it to class.

Rath had been the first of them to wake. He never sought to dominate Michael, he had merely watched as the human who had been based on him went about his days. And Rath KNEW why his people had faltered. For Michael, a hybrid and not even fully human, a soul that had developed with built in guild wires to allow Rath to control it, was capable of creating things, even on a casual level.

That alone was magic enough to cause him to consider assaulting this world a crime against existence. A world with creatures capable of creating new things, of looking at things in a different light, was worth protecting. Even if they were self-destructive and insane.

But there was more. Those reports, those crazy reports of magical distortions of reality were true. He was experiencing one right now. It was weaker than the one he had faced last night, and yet his Antaran mind could not cope.

But Michael wasn't Antaran. Not entirely. He was human too. And without Rath dragging him down, without his utter confusion and inability to cope with this human phenomena, Michael should be able to deal with it.

Rath could only hope that Michael would be able to use his powers effectively. Maria would need help, he could feel it. She already depended on Michael.

Rath put himself into hibernation, shutting down all access to Michael. **It is all up to you**.

Michael felt as the confusion, while remaining began to dim. And his senses, while slightly strained became effective. He wouldn't be able to manipulate any matter inside this realm. It wasn't real and didn't operate on the principles his power used. But through his link with Maria he could feel as his powers returned to online status.

If anything he felt stronger here. Full of energy. In this space, normal rules of normal space did not apply. Here matter and energy were not tightly conserved. Here raw emotion and thought and perception could add to the balance sheet of energy, even as the Barrier and Familiar there in drained the hopes and dreams of all nearby.

This space was a conversion point for converting emotion and the unreal dreams and converting them into usable energy. It was a space that counteracted the overarching universes propensity to increase entropy.

Michael could never hope to manipulate any material form here, they were simply to unreal. But the energy, the pure energy surrounding him was purer in its form than in any location he could hope to name. Using his own human nature to tap it, and the knowledge that Rath had given him, he gathered in the energy and shaped it into a form he could use to supply his powers.

He opened his eyes.

Maria turned to face him, "Michael, what is wrong?"

A pair of bizarre humanoid constructs stood about fifteen feet away. There was a loud chuffing as if a steam engine was charging up, and each of them had an arm like appendage begin to spin. The whirling appendage stopped suddenly and something was flung from the arm.

A steam catapult.

"Maria, look out!" Michael moved quickly to save his girlfriend, and was lucky that the spike aimed at him missed.

Maria wasn't as lucky. A foot long spike of steel tore through her back with enough force that the point jutted out of her stomach. "Ugghh." She fell to her knees.

"Maria!" He held her, "Oh, God. What are we going to do?"

Maria looked up wanly at him, "I will be fine, just give me a moment to recover." She reached behind herself and pulled out the spike, crying out in agony as she did so.

Again the steam engine chuffing sound, again the whirling arms.

Only this time things were different. The room when blinding white as two bolts of liquid light poured from one of Michael's outstretched palms, reducing both constructs to molten metal, their steam engines exploding with the sudden shock.

Maria was glaring at the ground, "Trust Liz to be the first fucking Witch I have ever fought that uses projectiles. What is next? Guns? Artillery? Attack helicopters!"

Michael kept an eye out, "Don't give her ideas."

Maria stood up. "Are you okay?" Her wound was gone.

"Yeah, fine. Are, are you alright?" Michael looked her over, she seemed fine, but to have taken such a wound….

Maria nodded, "I am glad you are here though. Barrier constructs typically melee. It's a Magical Girl advantage if they are lucky enough to develop a missile weapon of some sort."

Michael grunted. A few more of the constructs began to advance. Their throwing arms beginning to wheel.

Maria said, "Damn it, Liz has been spending too much time with Alex." She summoned her Gatling gun. "Let's get to it."

-Scene Break-

Alex-

Alex continued to watch the campfire. Why had his life been cursed like this. Why did all the women he cared for been faced with this cruel opportunity.

Natalie….

He felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Isabel. Her face was a little blotchy and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Isabel. Sorry I was so forceful just now, its just that..."

Isabel smiled at him fondly, and odd look in her eyes. "No, thank you for caring. And, and you are wrong about one thing. The part where we would never work out." She looked away, "Maybe if I hadn't stolen your memories, maybe if I planned on being the same person after today. Maybe then you would be right. But today everything is going to change. It will have to."

"You are still going to do it though."

Isabel smiled sadly at him, "Yes. If the part of me that is Vilandra succeeds, Liz will be stolen away. And I will suffer a fate worse than mere death." She shuddered, "Even being a Witch would be better than that."

Alex looked at her in shock. She was being honest. What kind of race had she come from? That returning would rate only horror?

Without thinking he pulled her closer, "I am so sorry, Isabel. I am so sorry."

She held him and sighed for a moment, "Thank you Alex. Thank you for not hating me for what I did to you earlier. Thank you for being her for me. And thank you for your advice." She pulled away. She smiled at him and wiped her tears. "Wish me luck?"

Alex could only nod. She vanished then, leaving him alone in his dream.

He looked back down to the campfire. He would be there for all of them. It was the least he could do.

He loved them. Even Isabel. And he was going to lose them all. Had in a sense already lost them.

He stood their weeping, wondering how he could have done better. How he could have changed things.

A sudden pain came from the center of his being, as if a part of him was being ripped out. As if his very soul were being torn.

And he did something none of his doctors ever expected him to do again. Something they were even now cautioning his hysterical mother about.

Alex woke up screaming from what had been assumed to be a full coma.


	19. Chapter 19

Uninstall Part 19

Max-

Max sighed and opened his eyes. Liz was going to be busy. He kept a portion of his attention on her, and their connection. But more of it he used to carry her body back to the Jeep.

He knew where she was now. And if she could get out of that Barrier, she would need her body.

Max ran another check on the empty body his love used. Basically dead, but in a sort of status. He nodded to himself. It probably wouldn't start decaying for a day or so.

It was actually quite a fascinating trick. He studied it and wondered how he could use it himself. Not for himself but to preserve things.

No. He might be able to find a way to copy it. But the method it was using felt, well wrong. Not wrong as it bad, but wrong as in inexplicable. He simply couldn't understand what was happening in there.

Human 'magic' he supposed. He grabbed some supplies that were stashed in this room. Liz had been amazingly foresightful to have a room like this. Someplace she could come to without anyone paying her any attention. A place to store things her parents might question.

Max would have to find out how she was paying for all of this.

That could wait.

He carried Liz's body back to the Jeep. He positioned her carefully, using the seatbelt and his powers to make her appear sleeping in the seat. It was all he could do.

He started the Jeep, preparing himself to drive to the old radio tower, when he felt an intense pain. He felt as Isabel and Vilandra died. As their soul was cruelly ripped from their body.

**I am sorry Max. She made a Contract. I can't do much. But I will do what I can**.

Through Liz's eyes he could see Isabel standing, pain fading from her eyes grasping at a brilliant golden gem drifting to her outstretched palms. The Gem in which her soul now dwelt.

And Max cried.

-Scen Break-

Isabel-

Isabel glared at Kyubey as she felt her soul ripped from her body.

The pain was simply indescribable. She felt as her eternity was taken from her, compressed and placed inside a gem. It floated in front of her, a gleaming golden gem.

Kyubey cocked his head to the side, _"Your wish has successfully overcome entropy. Fascinating. Your hybrid nature did not interfere. Perhaps it was the nature of your wish."_

Isabel just stared at the golden gem in front of her. She was aware of her body in ways she never had been before. She was now stronger and tougher than she had ever been before, even with her engineered body. An odd human magic flowed through her, like and yet unlike what she was familiar with.

She had been afraid this change would erase her old abilities. And there was some interference. One could not be master of what is real and what is imaginary at the same time. But the bulk of it remained.

Her powers had always been human after all. She hadn't actually known that until after her wish. After she had wished to be Isabel, to have her mind be integrated and at peace and to remain Isabel. Humans given time and training, and well a few tweaks to the neural structures of the brain, would be able to access some of what she had been capable of.

Although learning to use it, to truly understand how they worked would take many years. It only seemed intuitive to her and her brothers because of who they had been. Rath and Vilandra and Zan had all been masters of the various arts and sciences of their world.

To be honest, much of what she remembered from Vilandra after the reintegration didn't really make much sense. It was still alien to her. But then she had wished to be Isabel, and Isabel was foremost a human.

That had surprised her too. Just how human she truly was. It had humbled her, and yet…. It made her feel connected to the rest of the people she knew. Her parents…. She had always wanted to tell her mother, at least a little about her life. She had let Max persuade her not to, but in reality if Isabel had truly wished, she could still have simply talked. There wasn't much Max could truly do.

And in truth he loved his parents as much as she did. He was simply more wary. Zan had been like that too. Hadn't trusted anyone. Except maybe Rath. Maybe.

Ava too of course, that damn manipulative tart. Vilandra had liked her, had admired her even as Ava had tried to dominate Zan.

Isabel shuddered. Antaran politics was a nasty decadent affair. Vilandra's hands hadn't been any cleaner.

No. Now was not the time for this. She left the gem in its egg form, a base holding it of silver resting gently on her palm.

Kyubey said, _"Go ahead. Try your powers. You will likely need them here inside this barrier. Why don't you see what you can do?"_

Isabel held it and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden swirl about her. She felt as her old clothes dissolved and new clothes rustled onto her. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her jeans and blouse were gone. She was now wearing a dress of gold and red. The dress covered her only to mid-thigh and had a deep scoop at the neck showing cleavage. In between her breasts the golden gem nestled, half implanted in her skin. She was also wearing a sweeping coat of red and gold that swept down her back almost to the heavy and comfortable boots she was wearing.

Not one stitch of it was made in a human fiber. She didn't know what the other Magical Girls wore, what kind of fabric, but hers was an Antaran blend, silky smooth to the touch, yet almost impossible to penetrate or cut.

That probably explained the weapon in her right hand. It looked similar to a short handled sledge hammer. And it could probably be used as one. In reality it was a power based projectile weapon. Isabel felt the weapon and sunk her powers into it. She could feel it respond to her.

God she felt so good right now. So very powerful. A smile came to her lips, one that would have, adjusting for different species parameters, been very recognizable. Vilandra was coming out to play with her enemies. And she was going to crush them.

-Scene Break-

Liz

Liz watched the transformation. She even quietly watched as Isabel dispatched a couple constructs with ease.

The weapon she had in her hand wasn't actually a hammer as Liz thought. It seemed to be some guide to telekinetically control what she had assumed was the hammer head. It seemed pretty effective, and Isabel could cause the weapon to curve in flight as well. But it seemed the warhead lost power the longer it was away from the weapon haft, and so Isabel had to keep summoning it back to pick up steam.

Still a very effective weapon. She herself had started with a staff and Maria with nothing but her voice.

After Isabel had finished the last construct, Liz called out to Isabel, hoping she could hear her. "Isabel! Over here. Please don't forget me!"

Isabel stopped and turned. "Liz?"

Kyubey quickly jumped onto Isabel's shoulder, _"Who is it you are talking to?"_

Interesting. She could still hear Kyubey's telepathic voice and yet he couldn't see her.

Isabel looked confusedly at Kyubey. "Liz. She is right over there." Pointing at me.

Liz coughed delicately, "Actually I am just a projection. My body is still somewhere else remember."

Isabel's smile slipped, "I am so sorry. I didn't really understand at the time. Is, is there anything I can do to help?"

Liz had to smile. This Isabel was different somehow. It wasn't just that she was a Magical Girl. No, there was something different. Her eyes weren't closed off. She seemed real and genuine.

The frantic need to prove herself was gone. To prove herself superior. It was gone. In its place was a kind of serenity that Liz had never seen in anyone let alone Isabel. Alex had come closest in her mind, those moments when he was calm and accepted who he was and who he would be.

"Um, don't leave me behind? Find a way out of the Labyrinth so I can get my body back?"

Isabel smiled, "That I can do. Just follow me." She turned.

"Isabel, my Soul Gem? That is me after all."

She placed her hand over the golden gem embedded in her chest. "Ah, sorry. This is going to take some getting used to." She picked up Liz's white gem. "So you are actually inside of the gem."

"Yes. So don't ever lose yours. And Isabel, if the soul gem is destroyed…."

"I die."

Liz looked away. There was more. It was just speculation on her part. On just where the Incubators were gathering their power from. The Witch state was genuinely a massive generator of power, as was the conversion of a Magical Girl's hopes into magic used to fight them.

But Liz sometimes wondered if there were more. If the biggest generator of power came when the wish was made and the Soul Gem was created. Souls were real. What happened after death was a question, but souls were definitely real. There was no doubt about that.

How much energy would be created if you took something eternal and made it finite? And more. For Kyubey ate decaying Grief Seeds. So not only did Liz have to imagine that her soul would slowly be corrupted by her magic and dark emotions, that she would become a Witch and slowly draw others in the area to despair and desperate actions, but also that Kyubey or an Incubator just like him would consume the corrupted remnants of her soul.

Being a Magical Girl wasn't a good thing. And now Isabel had joined them, had joined the collection of damned souls. But could she tell her? She had told Maria some of her suspicions, but she hadn't told her everything.

She didn't want to crush her friend's spirits after all. It would only speed the process.

Liz knew that she was a special case. She was after all half a witch already. Maybe more than half now.

How Liz wished she could go and save those versions of herself that had already fallen. But she couldn't. She simply didn't have the power or abilities.

But there was one who could. A pair of girls actually, one who would eventually have that power. That pink girl she had seen in that other timeline. And a friend who would repeatedly sacrifice everything in order to save her friend.

If you knew what to look for, their actions were engraved in time.

But they hadn't actually happened yet. It could still be stopped. Liz herself was one who could potentially be so dangerous as to end the possibility of redemption for her kind.

That was why she had to die. Turning into a Witch was not an option.

But Liz wasn't ready yet. She had so much to live for now.

Isabel was starting to look worriedly at me.

'Oh. She hadn't answered Isabel's question.' Liz said softly, "And then you die."

Isabel looked into my eyes. She read something there and nodded. "I see. We will need to talk about this in a different place."

Liz reached out to touch Isabel's shoulder, annoyed that her projection didn't convey any sense of touch at all. "I will answer all your questions." Liz looked over at the Incubator, its eyes scanning looking for the one Isabel was conversing with. "You can also ask Kyubey. He won't lie to you. But he is as manipulative as hell, so while he won't lie, he is far from honest."

"Right. Um, let's go." Isabel picked up Liz and placed the Gem into one of the pockets in her coat.

Liz followed, "You know. You are not just stuck with that hammer thing. It takes some work and a deep understanding to make something else, but in time we can make you another tool to use here."

Isabel stopped and turned to face her again, "Really?" She cocked her head to the side, "You know, now that I think about it, Alex's memories say that too."

Isabel had Alex's memories? Never mind. Liz could learn about it later. Get out of the Barrier first. Liz said, "When you are ready I can talk you through the steps."

Isabel smiled, "I think I have an idea now. You don't mind, do you?"

Liz just sighed and then smiled, "Alright. What is it that you want to create?"

Isabel told her. And all Liz could think about was that Isabel certainly didn't think small.

-Scene Break-

Maria

Maria was thankful that Michael had followed her. She would never have made it this far by herself.

For the first time, Maria agreed with Liz on the need for her to NEVER become a Witch. Maria would personally smash her friend's Soul Gem. She already knew Liz would thank her.

But they were fighting a mere Familiar of Liz, and already without Michael's power blasts she would have been shredded. She hefted her Gatling gun and moved from cover, gunning down a pair of constructs as they slowly advanced. They were tough but slow.

Unfortunately they were not alone.

"Michael, a flyer!"

From a crouch he peeked around the corner and blasted the small helicopter like thing. It had a tiny pod from which it fired needle like projectiles. It was more annoying than effective, but it could distract while the other constructs killed you.

And they were fast. Too fast for her to hit it with her Gatling gun. Thank heavens for Michael.

She had gotten half of the Constructs before she had to dodge a hail of spikes. She felt as the wall she and Michael were hiding behind shuddered under the assault.

Michael was just muttering to himself.

Maria touched his cheek, "Are you okay?"

Michael looked at her and shook his head, "You have to go through this on a regular basis? It's lucky you are still alive!"

Maria snorted, "It's not usually this hard! I mean it is always dangerous, but not like this. This is a whole different level."

The ground began to shake. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Michael said, "What is next, Liz sends in the tanks?"

Maria wailed, "Please Michael, don't give her ideas!" Could her Gatling penetrate a tank? They had been working on the metallic constructs just fine. But a tank?

Boom. BOOM. BOOM.

Whatever it was, it was here. Maria peeked out to take a look at the new threat.

It was humanoid, its long arms holding a series of pods. She could see a pair of steam stacks peeking over its shoulders, steam rising in a plume from both. She heard as large steam driven air compressors began to pressurize the pods it was holding.

Michael peeked out, his head above hers. "A fucking mecha? We have to fight a fucking mecha?"

Music blared. Ride of the Valkyries.

Of course. Trust Isabel to make a grand entrance.

Maria sent her a telepathic message. _Show off._

_Hey, when you have got it, flaunt it!_

Maria heard a voice she didn't expect next, _Isabel, can we got on with the ass kicking. I would really like to get back to my body._

_Liz?_

_Take cover, Maria. Isabel, crush the enemy._

A mental giggle from Isabel. _Sure thing Boss!_

Maria ducked behind the corner, dragging Michael with her.

All hell broke loose behind them.

Michael asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Maria could only laugh, finally certain that they would indeed escape alive. "The cavalry has arrived!"


	20. Chapter 20

Uninstall part 20

Max

Max stopped the Jeep and looked around. It seemed so normal.

But to his other senses, to the entity known as Zan, it was anything but normal. Space was twisted like a knot right about here. Energy was being created and siphoned away to some unknown purpose.

The reason he had invaded, the reason he had used precious and irreplaceable ships to reach this world and take its riches…. It was all right here.

Max began to chuckle. It began to fill him from his core, from the entity that had once ruled an interstellar empire. It rolled on, switching from minor laughter to peels of near irrational mirth. Anyone who saw the normally fairly stoic Max Evans then would have been afraid.

Tears were rolling down his eyes as Zan peered into the mystery that had launched so many of his people on an ill-fated expedition. How many had even reached this world? How many were lost now, in deep space or the oddly warped dimensions one needed to travel swiftly between the stars.

None of them were as alien as the twisted space before him. It was impossible. Unreal.

And yet he stood before what Liz called a Witch's Barrier. It was here. It was impossible, it was unreal, and yet here it was.

Imaginary space. Power being drawn from beyond Creation.

Hope. It was pure hope itself. Hope and salvation for a universe doomed to slowly die.

Zan didn't understand hope. He truly couldn't, not really. It was an alien concept.

But Max could. And Zan could partly understand the concept through him. Through the human host he had created so that he and his truest followers could survive on this harsh world. The dominant sentient species of this world.

Insane. Impractical. Irrational. Powerless.

Or so his species had thought. But he stood in front of this anomaly and laughed at the foolishness of it all. How exactly had they assumed they would ever be able to harvest this power? How did they anticipate they could use this incredibly HUMAN power for their ANTARAN interests?

They would have to have done what he did, no, one step further. To use it they would have to be human themselves. They would have to change and adapt, something their race hadn't done in millennia. They had forced their environments, molded their captives to suit their purposes. But this was beyond them. To succeed they would need scores like Max to Bond and captivate those who could stand and manipulate the energy. Those who had the innate power to resist them.

The Magical Girls were the key here. But even if every single one were eliminated it would not stop this from happening. To stop this energy field you would either have to significantly alter the human mind and how it worked, or kill them all.

Which would destroy this mind destroying phenomena at the cost of destroying the whole reason they had come here in the first place. The humans were what was producing this power. The Witches were merely an efficient engine for that power to be harvested, and while Zan could see through Max's eyes the Barrier itself, he could never be able to understand how it worked.

For another Race was involved. The Incubators Liz once spoken of. The ones who offered wishes in exchange for an eternal fight from the girls, leading either to their deaths or to become like this horrific machine. Max could feel it feeding on him even now. Could feel as it stole away his hope for the future. As it made him truly see the futility of it all.

He should simply end it. His existence was pointless. The mission his alien creators had made him for was pointless. His own life amongst the humans was worthless. It was only a matter of time before they realized what he truly was and then they would experiment on him. Vivisect him. Better if he simply died first.

Vision after vision of what would be played out in his head. Vision after vision of either him or his sister or Michael being found out. Of them running and being caught and tortured to death. He could see as Isabel became nothing more than a living womb for hybrid children that would be used as tools for the government. As Michael was turned into a living battery.

As he himself was slowly killed in a way to discover how his healing powers worked, wounded enough to trigger his bodies desire and ability to heal, but not so much as to kill him.

Yes. Better to die now. On his own terms.

Max began to pull in power. Power that would not only kill him, but with luck would destabilize the Barrier and kill all those inside. Michael and Isabel would be safe then. Safely dead with him. Liz wanted to die, so she would be okay with it. Maria, Maria made him pause for a moment. But she too was a Magical Girl, who would suffer a fate worse than death if she didn't die in her duties to protect mankind from itself.

Max could feel his body begin to feel the strain as he pulled in greater and greater strands of power.

Here now it was Zan that saved him. Had Max been solely human, he likely would have died. His hopes and dreams drained to the point of despair. He wouldn't have had powers to destroy himself and the landscape like he planned, but he would have found a way. To kill himself and quite possibly others. To save them from life.

Zan's people, the Antarans were realists. They saw the world as it was, to the point where they could manipulate it. It was their strength, and it was their eventual curse. But the key was they saw the world as it WAS. Zan wasn't inside the Barrier; he wasn't being forced to comprehend the incomprehensible. He wasn't being forced to make a comforting reality out of unreality. That was a human trait, a human gift. Antarans didn't let their desires override their perception of reality. To them, that was a sign of insanity.

Humans do that all the time. Driven by hope, they will take risks that are insane. They create comforting realities to escape the harshness of what is going on around them. They create art work that depicts what was and never was. They have told each other stories, adding or changing elements of things that were true or partly true or entirely made up, to inform or entertain. Often both.

They didn't see the world as it was…. They sought to shape the world to what they desired. And often crumbled when every last hope was crushed. That was what was happening to Max now. The Familiar that had been created from Liz's darkened Soul Gem when Max under Zan's tutelage had pushed out the darkness in it had drained every last hope or wish that Max had ever had. It had drained all his vitality and desire to live.

Max Evans was now a danger to himself and anyone he cared about.

Zan turned him off, sending Max into a deep sleep. Hopefully his friends could figure out a way to recover him. Zan wasn't ready to die after all, even if his own personal hopes had just been crushed. He wasn't going home and he wasn't going to save his world, let alone his Empire.

Another way would have to be found. Without him. Now he simply needed to survive and perhaps learn what he could to help his former people.

He felt the Barrier behind him shimmer and begin to unravel. He walked over to the body of the woman he loved and he carried her towards the remnants of the Barrier. The sooner she was revived the sooner they could recover Max.

He lifted Liz easily and waited for his friends.

-Scene Break-

Isabel

Isabel piloted her steam punk Mech. She would have to thank Alex for this insane idea. But she wasn't sure she would ever use it again. Not unless she was desperate. It was slow for one thing. Powerful but ponderous.

She was grateful for both Michael and Maria now too. Maria could easily clear out smaller pockets of enemies, and Michael knocked down those annoying flyers.

Her Mech was simply overkill on most of it, and the flyers were much too fast to hit with the Mech's weapons.

But the real reason she didn't think she would ever use it again was simply that it was hard to maintain. Isabel could already feel the strain of holding it together, and that didn't even include repairing the damage that had been done to it. Her Soul Gem wasn't gleaming as brightly as it had been and she certainly didn't feel as good.

They came to a large central area. In the center there was an operating table. There were several multi armed robots that surrounded the operating table.

They were assembling a robotic girl.

Liz said, "We need to hurry. Can't you feel the change around us? The Familiar is turning even as we speak."

Isabel began to charge up the air pods so she could fire her weapons.

Maria took a good look at the robotic girl, "It is you Liz. I, I don't know if I can."

"Please Maria. You are going to have to kill me here."

"No. I just can't. I, I love you too much Liz. I can't do it."

Isabel looked over at Liz's projection, "I will do what I must."

Liz sent her a tight smile, "Please hurry. I am stopping her from seeing us, but it won't last much longer."

Michael simply built up a massive blast and fired. One of the robots moved and got in the way, turning instantly to rubble.

The fight was on.

Isabel was almost ready when the other robot sent out its probes all the way across the room and punctured multiple places inside the Mech. It was too much. She couldn't hold it together.

She fired off the limited bolts that she could, reducing the other robot to rubble. But the doll they had been working on was untouched. It sat up.

Maria was taking cover behind some of the wreckage and Michael leveled another blast at the robot.

It should have been a direct hit. It was a bolt of energy, no possible way to dodge.

But the robot girl dodged, just slightly. Its eyes were closed except what looked like a large camera between its eyes.

Isabel escaped from the damaged Mech. Liz's Image was dragged along with her, tied as it was to the Soul Gem.

Michael blasted again.

Again the robot girl dodged, a large grin appearing on its face. There was a loud click and whirring sound. Clockwork wings began to form on the robot girl, and she flew up into the air.

A spike from another of the clockwork soldiers hit a spot right next to Isabel. "Isabel you will have to deal with robot me, Maria deal with the robots. Michael, just kill whatever you can."

Isabel nodded and summoned her hammer to her. She watched the flying robot pull out a staff and prepare an attack run. What she didn't expect was for the staff to spit bolts of fire at her. One of them singed her, burning her dress and frying half her hair. Isabel returned fire with her hammer, its hammer head launching at the robot Liz, who dodged effortlessly over and over again.

Liz growled, "_Damn. She can use my powers. Isabel, I need to help you. Hold my Soul Gem in one hand. I will try to guide your aim_."

The robot Liz prepared another attack run.

Liz spoke softly, "_Okay, close your eyes and feel my mind embrace yours_."

Isabel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden surge of confidence and knew exactly what she had to do. At the last minute she dodged the incoming fire. It was so easy, the opponents movements obvious. Unfortunately she was having the same problem with the robot girl. None of her attacks hit her.

Behind her Michael and Maria fought off a small army of robots. Michael was already wounded, hit by a spike and losing blood. They had to get him out of here. He was still human. He couldn't simply heal himself.

She concentrated hard. Yes there was a way. She had only one chance and she had to hit it in a critical spot. Right there, the chest plate hadn't been firmly tightened. Isabel could launch a shot into that critical area and the robot would fall.

But to hit her she would have to take a blast herself. A risk. She held her ground and let the hammer fly. The robot's staff again spat fire and Isabel tried to dodge, knowing that at least one of those bolts would hit her. It if hit her Soul Gem she would die.

And if her suspicions were right, more than simply die. Her eternity traded for a powerful now.

She had moved just enough to take the blow beneath the gem, her belly to her upper thighs sizzling in the horrific blast. She fell down screaming in agony.

It HURT! She felt as she frantically began trying to heal herself.

"Isabel, look out!"

Isabel looked up. The robot girl was torn nearly in half, her right arm and wing gone. But in her left she still had her staff.

Isabel tried to move out of the way. She didn't want to die. Not like this.

The robot raised its arm and the staff blazing with a spear tip of fire jabbed into her upper chest, just above the Soul Gem. And into the ground underneath Isabel. Isabel was now pinned to the ground and totally helpless.

In a voice that sounded like a broken musical box, "Do not worry Isabel. I will allow you to turn into a Witch. I will save you. I will save all of the Magical Girls." There was a buzzing noise as the robots left hand changed slightly. It rammed into her chest, surrounding her Soul Gem. "You will have a prized place in my collection, Isabel. The first of those whom I have saved."

Isabel felt intense pain as her Soul Gem was ripped from her body. She could feel herself weakening with each passing moment.

The robot girl appraised the Soul Gem and raised it to her mouth. "I will bring you peace, Isabel." She placed the Gem on her tongue, "I just need to process you first. To consume your consciousness. Then you will be safe forever in my collection."

Isabel felt as she began to flicker out of existence, the essence of her soul safe, but no longer containing her.

Her last thought was a bitter one. She had utterly failed. She had had two lives and in both she had failed.

Darkness took her.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a disclaimer again that niether PMMM or Roswell are mine and no infringement is intended. The same applies to the song lyrics in the next three chapters from Uninstall, by Chiaki Ishikawa. Hope you all enjoy.

Uninstall part 21

_**UNINSTALL** (first verse and chorus)_  
**_Chiaki Ishikawa_**

_It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality,_  
_It came to laugh at our naive existences._  
_I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears._  
_Where in this thin body do I find the strength to stand?_

_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_  
_But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._  
_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_I have no choice but to pretend that_  
_I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall_.

Maria-

Maria watched in horror as everything fell apart. As Michael fell and was weakening by the minute from blood loss. As Isabel was fighting and failing against the Robot Witch form of Liz.

The real Liz could only stand there. No hope of being saved by her friend this time.

It was all up to her. And Maria was broken. Ever since she had witnessed Emily's descent into darkness, as she had seen her own true fate. Death or madness. And soon.

Magical girls were born from wishes and powered from hope, but when the hope failed…. She would become a Witch born of curses and powered from the despair of others. And every Witch she had ever slain, every single one had once been JUST. LIKE. HER.

It had broken Maria. Liz had kept her from falling into despair, just as she had saved Liz on countless times. What they would do without the other, Maria didn't know.

But now her weakness and her fears were going to kill them all. Damn Isabel and Liz and herself to a fate worse than death, and the new Witch of Time would ravage the world.

Liz had described herself well, what she would become. She would feed off normal people, but they would not be her targets. She would target other Magical Girls. And 'Save' them. Lock their souls in permanent stasis

There was one target that Liz would kill or capture in the future that should not be captured or killed. Why Liz felt that way Maria didn't know. Only that Liz would smile and say it was their salvation.

That was why Liz always claimed she wanted to die. It was to avoid damning all of her sisters to permanent stasis, and halting whatever odd salvation Liz had seen.

Maria didn't really believe it. That Liz could see the future was a given, but even Liz said that she was uncertain past fifteen minutes. That things were too chaotic to project too far.

So how did she think that Maria would believe something supposed to happen in a far off country in nine or ten years? It didn't make any sense, and she had always argued with Liz about it.

But it wouldn't matter. They would all be dead.

Unless the girl who could no longer kill her fallen peers could summon the strength to kill her fallen friend. Someone she loved. Her sister and comrade of so many years.

There was the loud chuffing of one of the constructs behind her firing another of its ubiquitous steel spikes.

'I have one chance. One chance only. While Witch Liz is still distracted.'

Maria dodged one and then another of the spikes. An idea popped in her head. She didn't have time to form the Gatling. It was too slow. She didn't have any other true missile weapon. Her songs took too long to kill or weaken something enough.

She could use a chunk of her magical power and blast it at the robot. But it wasn't something she or Liz typically did. It was wasteful for one, and it was only moderately powerful.

No, if she was going to do this, it would have to be with a powerful attack. One that hit a critical spot.

A third spike flew through the air. This time Maria caught it. But not to stop it.

To redirect it at the false Liz.

She would never learn why the robotic Liz paused, Isabel's Soul Gem on her tongue about to be consumed. Why a flash of fear went across the robotic face.

Maria didn't really care. She redirected the spike from attacking her, to flying at full speed at the robotic Liz. Into her third eye. Into the camera that granted her true sight.

For a moment Maria was entirely vulnerable. But it didn't matter, the Witch had been slain, and the Barrier fell. A White Soul Gem rolled from Isabel's hands. It rolled and rested next to a Golden Soul Gem that gleamed fitfully.

And a Grief Seed as black as night.

Exhausted, Maria fell to her knees and cried.

-Scene Break-

Zan

Zan surveyed the scene. Isabel's dead body lay not far from him. There had been significant adjustments to it.

That was to be expected. She had become a Magical Girl after all. 'Vilandra must be gone or subsumed," Zan mused. He could see both Liz's and Isabel's Soul Gems resting together.

Maria on the other hand was alive and well, although apparently distraught over something. An emotional meltdown of some kind. He would need her assistance to bring back Liz and Isabel. But for the moment both of the other two were safe. And he wasn't sure if he could deal with rampant human insanity at the moment.

Max was sleeping after all. Poor Zan would have no filter, and Maria was… exuberantly human with all its plusses and minuses. He really wasn't sure he could deal with a distraught woman. Understanding Isabel when Max was awake was a chore as it was. Maria without a filter….

He would heal Michael first. Michael could act as a filter for him. Michael could comfort the human woman. He would never understood why his Second was interested in someone so… vibrantly insane. Sure Liz had her moments, but she was at least rational most of the time.

Zan made a plan. He knew Max tended to do things on the fly, that he was good at it. Zan had been too. But he was also a meticulous planner.

It was one the aspects of Liz's character that Zan liked. One of several actually. Too bad she was insane like all the other humans he had met.

Well. He liked her anyway. He set about his plan.

-Scene Break-

Isabel-

Isabel could remember herself being dissolved. Could remember as her carefully wish bought serenity was stolen from her as her soul was scrubbed of personality and prepared to be the first collection of soul flavored rocks.

And then it stopped.

In a voice of compressed rage, the likes of which she would never have expected Liz to utter, "Return to me my property, puppet."

"What? You are nothing but a projection. Nothing more than an image." The robot girl said awkwardly, Isabel's Gem still on her tongue. "Besides we are one and the same. I was born from you…."

Liz's voice became richer, fuller. Regal. "I am the Witch of Time. You are merely a copy."

"But…"

Liz's voice continued. "And now you die."

There was a sound of metal hitting metal. And she could feel herself falling. For just a moment she saw her Soul Gem from her ravaged body. But she was too tired and weak.

She could feel her eyelids flutter.

Liz's image, the one she was projecting from her Soul Gem, looked down upon her, "Sleep my friend. Both of us need some healing rest."

Isabel said nothing. Could say nothing.

Liz looked around, "I do not need this yet. I do not need this comfort yet. I am still Liz Parker. I am still me, still sane." In a sorrowful voice she finished, "But I am more than half a Witch now. The time that I MUST die is nearly here. Poor Max."

And Isabel's eyes fluttered shut.

When they reopened she was in her body. And it was fully healed. She still didn't feel so good, tired and a bit disgruntled. But healthy. She sat up.

She was seated in a hotel room somewhere. Liz was sitting on a chair nearby watching her.

Isabel asked, "Where am I?"

Liz smiled, "This is a hotel room I have rented out. It's much easier to deal with things here rather than at home. Oh, Maria spends time here too." Liz held up a key. "Here is your key if you want. Trust me you will want some alone time. Particularly after a very nasty fight. We can selfheal any wound that doesn't kill us, but it can get hard to explain to the parents all the blood."

Isabel placed her hand on her breast and looked down. There had been a hole driven through her entire body and her Soul Gem had been ripped from between her breasts.

Smooth white skin.

Liz said quietly, "Max helped. Or rather I should say Zan. It took a bit of work to wake Max back up. He got hit with a Witch's Kiss." Liz shook her head, "Nasty things. Part of the reason our fighting Witches is so important. We keep the murder and suicide rate down. We can't stop the premeditated stuff, but we can limit the crimes of passion." She looked away in thought, "Of course, some of those premeditated acts are precipitated by sudden loss of hope, so I guess we help there too."

"So this is the new life I can expect?"

Liz looked at her pityingly, "Kiss your old social life goodbye. You might be able to hit the parties from time to time, but this will chew up more time than you think."

Isabel nodded, "Well considering what I wished for, I doubt I could stand to keep the same schedule."

Liz looked at her oddly.

"I was good at pretending. I suppose I still am. But to put up with some of the annoying people I used to, simply to keep up appearances. I simply don't have time. It will take me some time as it is to truly get used to the changes." She shook her head, "All the changes. That wish wasn't the only thing I need to get used to."

"This is private, but I am curious, what did you wish for?"

Isabel nodded, "I wished for my personalities to be integrated with a weight on my human half. I am more Isabel than Vilandra, but Vilandra is still there. Only she is part of me and I of her. There is no separation, although I will admit I don't understand some of my new memories." She paused and looked away, "And I suppose I never will. I am human after all. Much of it I can sort of understand, but some… Too Alien, even if it is part of me."

Liz nodded, "That explains it. Your internal conflicts are gone. Or rather the old ones." Liz changed her ring into a Soul Gem. "I need you to transform your Gem. It will be instinctual."

Isabel looked down and saw a ring on her hand. Silver with a small golden gem in it. She focused her mind and a large egg like Soul Gem rested in her palm. "Um why is mine so large?"

Liz nodded, "You have a larger magical capacity. Not surprising considering you had access to some of it before you transformed. Later we will be doing some tests to see if your old tricks tap into the Soul Gem for power, or if you can still use it without consequence."

Isabel's eyes opened widely at that. She might not be able to use her powers as casually as before? Ouch. They had made her life so convenient at times.

Liz continued, "The first thing, and yes I am repeating myself, your Soul Gem has to be protected at all costs." She focused her eyes on her own, "Not even the ability to see the future can protect it if you let yourself be distracted. Trust me on that." She looked up at Isabel with a smile.

Isabel winced, "I said I was sorry."

Liz's smile faded, "You nearly killed me. Or rather I nearly turned into a Witch because of it. So please don't do it again."

"Is that what would happen to me?"

Liz shook her head, "Probably not. Given what you wished for, calmness and peace of mind, you likely would have been just fine. Your emotions will likely be sheltered and less volatile than most Magical Girls. And trust me, once all the implications of your current situation settle in, you will have angst."

Isabel rolled the Soul Gem around her palm. "Why is it so cloudy? And it doesn't look as bright."

Liz smiled softly, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Okay I guess. Maybe a little tired." Isabel smoothed her hair back. She looked down where she had been wounded. "I am just glad all the pain is gone."

Liz nodded, "I hate it when I get hurt. Good thing we can heal, huh?"

Isabel nodded.

Liz smiled, "What you probably don't realize is that you aren't really tired. You could probably run a marathon or two, hop up the side of the roof of this hotel, Probably do feats of Le Parkour that you don't even consider possible."

Isabel's eyes widened, "What?"

"Your body is your best tool. Taking care of it is important. But you are not your body. Not anymore. You are your Soul Gem. It's condition is paramount." Liz shook her head slowly, "There have been tales of strong Magical Girls recovering from massive injuries, up to and including near total destruction of their bodies. You are not your body. But if your Soul Gem gets damaged."

"I die. Didn't we have this conversation already?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, but it bears repeating. You are practically invincible to many common threats. But someone with a hammer and a grudge could kill you instantly."

Isabel's fingers instinctively protected the Soul Gem, in a small voice, "That would crush my soul, wouldn't it."

Liz said softly, "I don't know. I don't know if our eternity is locked in these Gems, or if we can escape our fate when we die."

Isabel looked at her Gem in a different light. She wasn't very religious, being a half human hybrid had always made her wonder if she counted in human religions. But she did attend church with her parents on a regular basis. "Or if by making a Contract we are eternally damned."

Liz nodded, "Don't share that thought with Maria, okay? Our lives are depressing enough as it is."

Isabel nodded, contemplating her Soul Gem. Contemplating her soul.

Liz sighed, "That brings us to another point. Maintaining Soul Gem hygiene."

Isabel's eyes shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Basically what I said. Keeping your Soul Gem clean and bright. Right now, I told you that you could run marathons. And you did not disagree. You know it to be true, and yet you said you feel tired. The reason is that your Soul Gem is polluted. Magic use and dark emotions slowly eat away at you. If your Soul Gem turns dark…."

"I die?"

Liz shook her head, "No Isabel. You don't die. You become a Witch. Keeping your Soul Gem clean is critical."

Isabel was shaking slightly. It was true that she still had memories of Alex that told her this, even some mild conversational ones with Maria and Liz about it. But it hadn't really sunk in.

That Barrier she had been fighting in, those monsters that had nearly killed her? They could be hers someday. Different probably. But hers.

She would do to others what had been done to Max. Have every positive emotion and feeling sucked from him, leaving only total despair. Max had been very close to committing power based suicide before Zan stopped him.

Isabel's voice was shaking, "How do I protect myself from that?"

Liz held up a dark spiny thing. "This is a Grief Seed. They fall from full scale Witches. Familiars are just as dangerous, but sometimes you can't engage them if it will cost you too much power to fight them. If you don't have Grief Seeds to take away the darkness, then only fight Witches. It will be dangerous, but at least you might survive. Or the Witch might kill you. Either way, it's a better fate than saving a few people only to turn into a Witch right after."

Isabel looked up at her. "This seems to be painful, why? Have you let a Familiar kill someone when you couldn't fight it."

Liz looked away, "Yes. I have gotten better, more careful in stocking away Grief Seeds for a rainy day. More efficient with my magic." She looked over at Isabel, "As effective as that Mech was, don't do it again unless you have to. It was impressive but it took too much out of you. That is why you feel so tired."

Isabel looked at her Soul Gem. Suddenly the cloudiness and dimness worried her. "Am I in danger now?"

Liz shook her head. "No, but if you can, you want your Soul Gem to be as bright as possible. The darker you get, the shorter your patience, the easier it is to slip into a depressive moment. Remember your power, your very LIFE is now powered by your hope. Using magic burns though the hope that sustains you. And when it is gone…."

"Witch."

"Exactly."

Isabel was shivering, "Why doesn't Kyubey tell anyone this?"

Liz smiled, "Did you ask him?"

"No, why would I. Shouldn't he tell me what the cost was?"

Liz shook her head, "Isabel, your parents are lawyers. You just signed a Contract involving your soul. And you didn't get all the details."

Isabel's mouth opened once. Twice. Seriously what could she say at that point? "Did you?"

Liz smiled again, "Of course not! I was twelve! My house was about to burn down. I thought I would lose my parents, I thought I would lose everything. He said he could save me, said I could turn it around. That I could protect them. Not one word he said was a lie."

"But he didn't tell you what you would be paying."

"He told me that I would have to fight against the Witches that were threatening Mankind. Also true, by the way. That I would be a Magical Girl and that I could protect the ones I loved."

Isabel stared off into space, "It was all true. Even what he said to me. And mind you I was about to be turned into a machine and you into a science experiment."

Liz just laughed. "Had they taken me, I would have ended up destroying their civilization."

Isabel looked at her in shock, "Why would you say that?"

Liz primly answered, "I would have become a Witch. And Antarans can't comprehend Barriers. I would feed off of them, probably feed off their lives rather than hopes and dreams. And yes Witches CAN do that. Sometimes they lure people into their Barriers for just that purpose. Sometimes to feed off of them personally, and sometimes to make them into a toy for their amusement. It never ends well unless a Magical Girl gets there in time. They just go missing."

Isabel looked back at her Soul Gem. Was it getting cloudier? Was the shine slightly less? "How do I stop it from going dark."

Liz held up the Grief Seed and held it next to Isabel's Soul Gem.

Isabel watched in fascination as the darkness moved from her Gem to the Grief Seed. She felt as her soul became lighter and happier. Her tiredness faded and she felt good. "How, how do you get more of those?" The Grief Seed seemed like it was warping under the weight of the darkness.

Liz looked at it. "This one is pretty much finished. If I wait too much longer it will hatch back into the Witch it originally spawned."

"That is where Witches come from?"

Liz's voice was short and annoyed, "Yes. God, I hate him. I hate him SO much." She looked over at Isabel. "There is only one way to safely dispose of these once you are done." _Kyubey, I have a Grief Seed that is about finished. Mind dropping by_

Isabel smiled again. _I have to say this telepathy is cool_. She paused for a moment, "Does it use up magic?"

Liz said, "Probably, but we use more simply keeping our bodies alive. Don't worry about the telepathy. It is a great way to talk about this stuff in mixed company."

There was a slight rap at the door. Kyubey strolled in. He looked like the cross between a weasel and a cat. Two large golden hoops surrounded his hears and floated with no connection to them.

Liz threw the Grief Seed at Kyubey.

Kyubey said _Ah, in one of your moods today, Elizabeth?_

"I will feel much better when you are not here. So why don't you find someone else to bug."

Kyubey said, _A pity. Typically, you are much more rational than this_. Turning to face Isabel, he ran smoothly on the ground and jumped into her lap. _How are you today Isabel? Adjusting well? Do you have any questions?_

Isabel said softly, "I am sure I will. But I was talking with Liz at the moment. She was going over the basics." Absently she rubbed its ears. It felt oddly comforting. She rubbed the spot on its back that the Grief Seed had disappeared into.

_Yes. Elizabeth is quite formidable. You are lucky to have her as a mentor_.

Her mind started to click as to why Liz would be so annoyed at the moment. This morning she had been pleasant to Kyubey. What had changed?

The fight?

No that wasn't it.

Isabel's new situation?

No, Liz seemed calm about it. Of course the woman could see the future, it could be that she had been expecting this. Liz didn't seem happy that she was a Magical Girl, more resigned, but not unhappy about it either. She had been pleasant all the time that they had been talking.

Even when she had produced the Grief Seed, Liz had been calm. Only when Liz had realized that the Grief Seed was almost finished had she….

Isabel felt herself pause as her mind raced. What was a Grief Seed. Yes it fell from Witches. But what was it?

Witches had once been Magical Girls and….

Magical Girls had Soul Gems. Liz had said that when Emily died her Soul Gem had broken apart and…

Isabel rapidly moved her hands from Kyubey's back. She would never look at the creature the same again, "If you don't mind, we would like some privacy."

_Very well. Call me if you have any questions. Elizabeth doesn't like me, but she will attest that I do not lie._

Liz's glare at Kyubey was poisonous, "And you don't understand us at all. Why we feel the way we do. Leave now or I will kill you. You have your Grief Seed, now go." She closed her eyes, "And yes, Kyubey when I calm down, we will talk. But right now…."

_You know you can't kill me, it is simply wasteful. Spare bodies are expensive._

Liz stood and stomped one foot on the floor. The room **RIPPLED, **reality warping like waves in a lake after a large rock has been tossed in, "Do not tempt me creature. I value your counsel despite what you are. But right now…."

_Mourning your comrade. I will talk to you later when you are more rational. Good bye._

Isabel looked around at the world, "What the hell was that?"

Liz looked up at her with tired eyes, "I am more than half a Witch, Isabel. Half of the lives I see, half of what I am…." She paused and took a breath before continuing, "More than half of what I am lives in worlds were I have already fallen. It takes… effort to keep my mindset human. To keep myself… sane." She closed her eyes, "My Soul Gem still gleams, I don't feel the need to hide from the world in a Barrier, but in many ways, Isabel, I am a Witch even as we speak."

Isabel moved over to hold and comfort the crying girl. "I won't let you fall, Liz. I will drag you back if I have to. Damn it, we just became friends! I am not going to let anything bad happen to you okay?"

Liz just cried for a long moment. But after a few minutes Liz said in a thick voce, "But it will. No matter what timeline I see, I cannot last another ten years like this. And if I fall, I trust that you and Maria will put me down. No one will have nearly as good a chance."

Isabel gently thumped her hand on her friend's back, "Don't say that, like it has already happened. What happened to the girl who always has a plan?"

Liz pushed herself away gently, "I do indeed have a plan. It involves my death next November."

Isabel looked down at the smaller girl, "Liz…"

Liz shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later. After some ice cream maybe." Liz walked over to the mini fridge. "So do you have any questions?"

Isabel looked down at her Soul Gem. To imagine that all the important parts of her were inside of that Gem. It was hard. She had always known she was different. But this was insane.

Liz asked, "So, Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?"

Isabel asked her question, "Liz, Magical Girls become Witches, right?"

"Yes."

"What do Soul Gems become?"

"I think you know."

Isabel shot a glance at Liz.

Liz sighed one arm draped over the mini-fridge, "I saw your hand move off of Kyubey's back, Isabel. You already know the truth. You just don't want to admit it. But it is true. Grief Seeds are corrupted Soul Gems. And Kyubey just ate the Grief Seed of a fallen Magical Girl. HE ATE HER SOUL. So, tell me, how does that think that makes me feel at the moment?"

"But, but…"

"So Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?"

"You know all of this…. Why did you, why did you let me give away my soul? Being a lifeless machine would." Isabel paused, "Be much the same thing. But Maria, how could you do that to your friend?"

"I wasn't there Isabel. Someone had stolen my Soul Gem. Alex knew the details. So do you. It was the most horrific experience of my life." Her eyes began to flicker with a White fire. "Earlier today you did the same thing to me. You threatened me with death and worse. Do you want to push me girl? I am the Witch of TIME! I couldn't save her any more than I could save you. I hate this more than anything! I hate it." Reality began to become distorted.

Liz's Soul Gem was still a bright White, gleaming like fire brightening the whole room with its light. Colors began to bleed into one another. Isabel's natural senses, the ones she had from her hybrid nature began to go wild.

It wasn't quite a Barrier, but it felt similar.

"Liz, calm DOWN!"

Liz blinked and it all went back to normal, the room seeming dark after the blinding light. "Sorry about that. Now you know why I have a separate room. Sometimes I just need to be alone."

Isabel asked softly, "Is this one of them? I could come back later?"

Liz's voice was soft, "No. I don't want to be alone at the moment. Can you, can you stay with me until Max gets back?"

"Sure," Isabel said with a smile.

Liz just smiled back wanly. She waved her hand at the mini fridge.

"Chocolate please. Although maybe, I should pass."

Liz carried a quart of chocolate ice cream and a quart of vanilla, "Isabel there are few perks to being a Magical Girl, one of them is not needing to diet." She passed the chocolate to Isabel, "Oh, and I will show you how to deal with your periods."

"We still have periods. Maria said we were dead and…."

"We heal ourselves. I suppose you can stop them permanently but I mean, do you want hot flashes? Your body still has its hormones. It is still growing, although you can alter that too, apparently, although I don't want to have the body of a child forever, thank you."

"Okay. So there is a lot more of this than I expected."

"Yep, this affects everything Isabel. Mind you most Magical Girls slam into the truth without a lot of help, or maybe they have a mentor. But I know more than most. Me and Maria will help you through the first shocks. And in the end, I will need you to help Maria carry on after I am gone. It will be hard for her."

Isabel just ate some of her ice cream for a moment. "You said you had a plan? If all you wanted to do was die, you are just a hammer blow away."

Liz nodded, "There is a Witch that is spoke of in hushed voices, a rumor so to speak. Walpurgis Nacht."

Isabel said, "Cute, so you are going to go out with a bang when it hits us?"

Liz took a few moments to enjoy her own vanilla ice cream. Isabel just shook her head. What kind of person liked plain old vanilla by itself?

Liz apparently.

Liz spoke up, "My plan is a little more complicated, but if done right should change the chance of our kind's salvation from around seventy to ninety percent."

Isabel said, "Okay, you just spent the last few minutes scarring the crap out of me, and there is a way out?"

Liz waved her spoon, "Oh, being a Magical Girl will still suck. And there is a good chance you will still end up being one. You can thank Vilandra for that."

Isabel nodded.

Liz continued, "Right now there are a few very special girls who have a great deal of potential playing in tiny town in Japan. They don't know each other yet, but they will. And in ten years, if things go right, one of them will save us. Sort of."

"Tell me everything."

Liz just smiled and said, "Okay, sit back and enjoy your ice cream. Cause everything is going to take some time."

And through two quarts of ice cream, a couple of ordered pizzas and some take out they talked through the afternoon.

-Scene Break-

Max

Max walked into Alex's hospital room. It had taken some time to convince them, but outside of some tests, Alex was in stable condition. They let Max through.

He wasn't really comfortable here. But Liz had asked him to do this.

Max didn't even really know Alex all that well. For a moment it looked like Alex was sleeping.

Saved!

Alex looked over at him, "So, they sent you. Is everyone okay?"

"It was touch and go, but yes. Everyone is fine."

Alex looked away, "She made the Contract, didn't she?"

Max simply said, "Yes."

Alex was quiet for a moment, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Max was about to leave, when Alex called out to him.

"No. We need to talk."

"Okay?"

"Pull up a chair and I will tell you all you need to know about Magical Girls. They are more delicate than they think they are. They will need our support. I know you care for Liz, but I will do my best to stop you if I think you are bad for her."

Max looked at the prostrate teen. There wasn't really much Alex could do to him. Certainly not now, and even if he were healthy, Alex was a normal kid. But Max sat anyway. Maybe Alex knew something that would help him save Liz.

"You are underestimating me. That is okay. If I were in your shoes, I would to. No matter. Sit down and I will give you Alex's list of do's and don'ts for friends, boyfriends, and brothers."

Max rolled his eyes. But he kept his seat. Liz had asked him to.

An hour later, he was chuckling with his new friend. Alex had an odd sense of humor, but he knew so much about the trials and tribulations of Magical Girls.

Through the Bond Max sent his love and a thank you.

And he received one back.

Truly he was a lucky man.

-Scene break-

Michael

Michael had expected more of a reaction from Amy when he got to Maria's house. She was known for her good cooking, her wacky ideas, and her short temper. Here he was with her teen age daughter, in the middle of a school day, and she was fine with this?

Maria tugged at his shoulder, "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong with your mother?"

Maria hid her face, "One of the first times I stayed out late, she yelled at me. Screamed, called me names and told me what a horrible daughter I was." She began to shake, "It wasn't like I could tell her I was out saving Roswell by killing Witches was it?"

Michael watched as Amy entered the room and put down some drinks and some snacks. "Call me if you need anything. Oh, and Maria, there are condoms in the top left drawer of my dresser. Please be safe." She gave Maria a quick peck, "I am going out for a while. Give you two some privacy."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Okay?"

Amy grabbed her purse and left.

Maria was sobbing into his shirt.

Michael wasn't really familiar with crying girls. But he pulled Maria close. He ran his hand along her back. What had happened to Amy Deluca?

A few minutes later, Maria pulled away. "I used my Voice on her Michael. She called me all these horrible things, and I fought back. With Magic. And, and, I, I can't take it back. Nothing I do can undo what I did."

Michael held the sobbing girl, "I will be here for you. I promise."

From her buried head, she said in an emotional voice, "How do I know I won't drive you away during some fight, or hurt you or, or…"

Michael kissed her forehead. "You won't. I have magic too." He rubbed her back again and sent little waves of energy into her, "I will protect you, Maria. You take away my fear, and so I will do my best to take away yours, okay?"

Maria peeked herself out from his shoulder, "Can I trust you?"

Michael could feel himself shake. In this life no one really trusted him. He was always too quick to fly off the handle, always too emotional. Too unreliable. But there was a part of him, a solid central part of him that he knew would never fold. That as long as he had her in his heart and in his arms he would never falter. "Yes." He laughed self mockingly, "I don't know how reliable I will be, but you can trust me."

She looked up as if she were reading something in his eyes. Could she see him as well as he could see her? Did it matter?

She must have come to some conclusion as she broke away and reached for her purse. What had he done to cause her to pull away?

Maria popped a couple of breath mints into her mouth and offered some for Michael.

"No, I am fine."

Maria glared at her oblivious boyfriend, "You will if you want me to kiss you. It has been a long day. So take two."

Michael laughed and took three. He loved this little manic girl.

And they spent the afternoon quite pleasantly, thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

I own neither Roswell or PMMM. The song I am using is Chiaki Ishikawa's Uninstall. I mean no infringement.

Also note there is a one year time skip involved to this part. The story is winding down and only three more parts after this. Hope you all have enjoyed.

Uninstall part 22

**_UNINSTALL__ (Second verse)_**  
**_Chiaki Ishikawa_**

_Our subconscious grows sharper without us realizing._  
_When I open my eyes to the contourless presence below my bed,_  
_I am devoid of any feelings,_  
_Except an impulse to destroy everything and anything._  
_Since I can't even choose the season of my passing…_

Maria

Maria lay in bed listening to the slight snoring from beside her. Things had changed so much over the last year. Adding Isabel and Michael to their roster made short work of most of the Witches that found their way into Southern New Mexico. They had even ranged as far as the Arizona border on more than one occasion based on clues that Alex provided.

And with three of them they could take turns and rest. No need to spend every day hunting.

But that was all soon to end.

Liz was failing. Even with Max. Even with all of Zan's eldritch knowledge and advice by an increasingly intrigued Kyubey. Liz had warned them. She truly had.

Liz didn't go to school anymore. Didn't go to work. Half the time people didn't even notice her. When they did they typically ran. And then they edited her out.

She wasn't a Witch yet, but she was close. Not from despair, not from a failure of her Soul Gem or any of the usual manner of things that killed Magical Girls.

No it was her mind set.

Liz wasn't really human anymore. Not even close. Reality was not firm around her. Magic came easy, corrupted the Soul Gem less. But that didn't discount that stray thoughts could affect the way the world worked around her.

Liz was a walking Barrier without the actual Barrier.

It was only a matter of time now.

The phone rang. Maria reached over to grab it, the blanket falling from her bare breasts. She was no longer truly self-conscious of them. They were enough for Michael and that was enough for her. "Yes?"

Isabel's quiet voice broke the silence, "Sorry to be calling so early. But…"

Maria could all but see Isabel biting her lips. "Is it, is it Liz?"

"No. Not that bad." There was a pause, "Alex has tracked down Walpurgis Night."

"What?"

"He's been working on this program to detect Witches, and well it still needs work. But, but Walpurgis Night leaves a clear trail."

Maria closed her eyes. She could remember Liz dreamily tell her the last time she visited her that it was coming. Walpurgis Night was coming and so was her release.

Maria couldn't stop the tears. It had been so hard watching her friend slowly slip away. To become both more and less human. It had been so HARD.

And now this.

"Where?"

"According to Alex, Walpurgis Night has been sighted off the Western Coast of Africa. If it follows trends it will hit somewhere in Northern Mexico or the Gulf. Probably Texas."

Maria nodded, "It will come as a hurricane. Liz said it was wreathed in clouds."

Isabel's voice was soft, "Maria I am kind of scared. I know we talked about this, but seeing the track of this thing…. Genocide or natural disaster follow in its wake. Alex pointed out several nasty flare ups in the local wars in Africa that correspond to its track."

"Any word on any Magical Girl involvement?"

"Alex thinks so. He believes that Walpurgis Night was pushed from the area. But you know that means death or worse for someone."

Maria softly said, "Yeah." Liz had been clear on that. Stopping Walpurgis Night was almost impossible. It was simply too strong, being a collection of Witches.

It could be defeated, but killing it was basically impossible. Driving it away was your best bet. You could even get it to hide in a Barrier for a while, giving the world a bit of peace.

Not that normal natural disasters didn't occur and that people didn't have the capacity to extreme brutality. Witches could only magnify what was already there. But normally it was on the small scale. Walpurgis Night was an entirely different story.

Isabel asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Liz has a plan."

"But Liz will, Liz will die!"

Maria felt movement and hands softly rubbing her back, one sliding over her shoulder and onto one of her breasts. That felt good.

"Isabel, we will talk later. Space-boy just woke up and wants to play."

"You lucky…." Isabel sighed, "We will talk later. Do you want to be the one to tell Liz or?"

Maria said softly into the phone, "Do you really think we need to?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kyubey probably knows too. Even when we don't use Telepathy, he is still in our heads."

Isabel said, "Maria, he doesn't understand us. Trust me, I know how an alien thinks. Kyubey might know. He might not. He might interfere. He might not. There is no way we can know. He is ALIEN Maria, truly alien. And I don't care what Liz has claimed, the good he and his kind have done for mankind isn't outweighed by what he STOLE from us."

Michael peeked over her shoulder and saw the phone. He held up a finger to his lips and rolled Maria flat on her back.

Maria just watched him, still cradling the phone to her ear. "I know. But he is all we have. And you have seen it, he doesn't lie."

Isabel cried into the phone, "Only because we aren't worth the effort. We are cattle to him. They swatted the Antarans like so many wolves attacking a heavily guarded ranch. He didn't finish the survivors because we were beneath his notice!"

Michael grinned up at her, and began to massage her belly with one hand, the other making love to one of her breasts.

She couldn't help it. Her breath began to speed up. His actions and the sight of his bare chest simply could not be ignored. She took one of her hands and tried to swat the hand on her breast away. She mouthed "Not now!"

Michael smiled at her and his hands kept moving along her skin soon to be joined by his mouth. She really should make him stop.

But she didn't really want to.

"Are you okay Maria?"

She needed to keep her composure. If only for a minute. But she couldn't quite stifle the moan as Michael took one nipple in his mouth. "I am sorry, busy. Talk to you later, okay Isabel. Bye now."

Isabel was laughing at her, "Bye and tell that cave man to treat you right."

"Mmmhmm." Maria hung up the phone and let Michael minister to her. When they had first started this, she hadn't realized there would be a learning curve. But now Michael knew exactly where to touch her and what would excite her.

Not that there weren't plenty of things they hadn't tried yet. And considering his powers and her strength and flexibility, they had a lot of potential options.

Michael lifted his lips from her body, "So what did she need?"

"Michael, don't stop. Please."

His eyes focused on her even as he began to cover her belly with kisses working his way south. She blurted out, "Walpurgis Night. Alex found it. It is coming our way."

Michael sat up, "We need to get ready. Has anyone told Liz yet?"

Maria reached out and pulled Michael back to her, "Please, we can talk over breakfast. Just shatter my world, and make me forget. If only for a moment. Bury me with pleasure and make me forget."

He looked deep in her eyes.

Maria said with a sad smile, "Make me forget if only for a moment."

And he did.

-Scene Break-

Max

Max brought the tea to Liz. She was looking out the window. Only it wasn't a normal window. Through it you could see the past. Or present. Sometimes even the future.

Liz's powers were killing her.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Liz looked up, her normal chocolate colored eyes flecked with a glowing white. "Thank you, Max. You have made this past year bearable. I don't think I could have made it this long without you. Without your love."

"Liz, please, don't talk like that."

"She is coming Max. I can feel it. I can feel the winds of destiny shift and shatter. Soon I make my choice. Death and the possibility of salvation, or life at the cost of the world."

Max set the cup Liz was holding down and kissed her. "Either way, I am with you. I will not let you be alone. I will be with you always."

Her eyes were solid chocolate, the same eyes he had fallen for so long ago. "You don't…"

"Yes I do. You are my heart. If you die, I will die even if my body lives." He closed his eyes, "If you change, I will change with you. Zan has shown me how. It would kill him, but he would never consent to have you live alone. Not even as a Witch."

"Max."

He opened his eyes again and smiled down at her, "So make your choice, and know that I will be there for you. Always."

Liz's eyes flashed White. "Forever." Her voice slipped into shock, "You mean it. You, you really would…"

"I love you Liz. Our souls are intertwined. I will follow you into the dark if I must, or help you into the light if I may. But either way, we will be together."

The room rippled again. There was no window now. And behind them a large white bed formed from nothingness.

Liz could draw from the countless Witches she was now across the various timelines. Keeping her sane and from simply hiding from the world was so hard. Her powers in the immediate area were frightening. She couldn't manipulate reality, but she could twist imaginary space in such a way to form her desires.

His powers had also grown. Only he could manipulate reality to a frightening degree. Between the two of them…. Max shook his head.

He also needed to stay sane.

Her eyes were a blinding White and yet a dark brown, "Make love to me Max."

"You will not falter or fall?"

"I promise Max. I have a set goal. In twenty-seven days, six hours and fourteen minutes I will die. And so will you. For the sake our friends, the world, and our future." Liz stood up and held him, "But for now, for now we are alive. And…"

Max kissed her and carried her to the bed. He understood his love. His Queen. His beautiful Witch of Time.

And they made love.

-Scene Break-

Kyubey

It watched them. What it was thinking is impossible to convey.

It certainly wasn't interested in their mating.

But of all the places it could be it was here. Not looking for other potential Magical Girls. Not helping other current Magical Girls.

No.

It sat outside the room Max and Liz were in. Pondering alien thoughts and concepts.

Only one little girl saw him. He looked cute. But she was a bright young girl. Just because it was cute didn't mean it was safe.

And the shadows it cast were wrong.

She fled, not realizing how close a call she had made. She was safe.

For now.

Kyubey remained for some time.


	23. Chapter 23

Roswell and PMMM are not mine and no infringement is intended. Nor is the song I am using at the start of the last three regular chapters. It is Uninstall by Chiaki Ishikawa.

Well this is the last of the regular chapters followed by two epilogues. Thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed.

Uninstall part 23

**_UNINSTALL (Final verse and chorus)_**  
**_Chiaki Ishikawa_**

_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_If there's no one left to replace me,_  
_Then I will take that regular daily life and_  
_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_It makes me want to end everything with these hands._  
_It's not a bad thing to uninstall._

_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_  
_But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._  
_Uninstall, uninstall._  
_I have no choice but to pretend that_  
_I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall_.

Isabel

Isabel stands in the desert with Maria. She looks over at her friend, "Okay, so tell me what we are doing out here again?

Maria calls out loudly to be heard over the driving wind and rain. "We need to make sure that the storm heads in the right direction. We are bait."

Isabel sighed and wiped her face from all the rain. It was pouring like she had never seen. The clouds were heavy and sodden.

And this was days after making landfall. What had it been like when it had hit Corpus Christi? It had wreaked havoc on Northern Mexico and Eastern Texas before finally reaching here.

Isabel called out again, "And why is it so freaking far inland again?"

Maria called out, "Liz challenged it. Don't ask me how. Otherwise it might have stuck to the coast. Could have killed more people that way." A pause. "Is that a building?"

Isabel gulped as the Witch hidden not by a Barrier but by the clouds came into view. Surrounding what looked like a woman on a stage upside down were the remnants of skyscrapers and other buildings. And before it all was a Barrier like carnival of living images of Elephants and Jugglers. Like a zoo or carnival were coming.

Walpurgis Night. Known by rumor and whispered stories. The Strongest Witch ever. Come to fight a challenger to her title.

Come to fight the Witch of Time.

Isabel called to her friend, "Okay, it's just about time for us to act. Just remember one thing."

Maria summoned her Gatling, now sporting various refinements. "What?"

Isabel summoned her own equipment, her hammer and variety of crystalline objects that now adorned the Golden and Red dress she wore. Antaran defensive equipment courtesy of Vilandra's memories.

How she wished she could get the anti-gravity stuff working! Some of that might even make her Steam Mech more applicable.

She called out to Maria, "Don't die!" And she attacked.

-Scene Break-

Michael

Michael grumbled to himself.

Alex asked, "What is wrong?"

"I hate not being at her side."

"Sorry, man, but this isn't a normal fight. You just aren't fast enough. You have the power, just not the speed." Alex unrolled out another package and began to unfurl the roof that was keeping the rain out.

Michael glared at him. Bad enough he couldn't fight with Maria. But now he was going to get wet too. And the game was coming on in a few hours too. It might not be as important as this but still. It would decide who made it to the Championships this year. He hated to miss it when he was basically useless here.

So he watched as Alex hooked something up to the back of the Jeep. After a few moments his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing?"

"Hooking up a little gift from Liz. It won't last after she is gone. But with this beauty, we can provide some fire support for the girls." He looked up at Michael, "What? Did you think we weren't going to take part in this deadly and insane gamble?"

"Okaaaayy. Um, what does it do?" Despite getting a bit more wet, Michael got closer to the large device. It was mounted on what looked like a rotating gizmo that fit in the back of the Jeep. It looked almost like a machine gun from a World War Two movie.

"Well, if it works, then it will act like a cannon. It will channel and strengthen your blasts. I will do the driving and you will do your best to annoy Walpurgis Night."

Michael set his hands on it and used his powers to probe the device. It was simple in theory and in operation. But the components alone were too complex for him to understand. "Amazing."

Alex looked over at a rock formation. It was where Liz and Max awaited. "I will miss her."

"You think she is really going to go through with it?"

Alex voice was nearly lost in the sound of the storm, "She doesn't have any other good options, Michael. I doubt she has more than a week or two before she turns. It's only been with your help that I have been able to keep the girls safe and sound for as long as I have."

Michael looked at Alex. The man who had always seemed so clumsy and weak, but had proven pivotal in so much of what they had done in the last year. "Don't sell yourself short, man." He looked off into the storm, away from the rock outcrop. And his best friend. Max would no more survive the loss of Liz than he would of Maria. "How about we go out tonight after all of this and celebrate our survival… and celebrate our friend's lives."

"I will have to ask Isabel about that. But otherwise, I mean unless she simply wants to mourn alone, I guess it's better to do it with our friends, right?"

Michael could only nod. It hit him. Max was going to die. He would never see his friend again. Pain welled up inside of him.

But now was not the time.

He had to help his girls, help them survive long enough for Liz to set her trap. One that hopefully would in time change everything for the better. "Let's go." He got in back and got used to the blaster.

Alex drove towards where they had left the girls. Towards the storm.

And they joined the fight.

-Scene Break-

Max

Max stood watching as his love watched the storm. Inside of it lurked the infamous Witch of Helplessness.

How Alex found all this stuff, Max would never know. Even the hyperlinks Alex emailed him didn't work. All Alex ever did was sigh. Max might not believe his sources, but he had SEEN Alex load information from these sites. They existed. But for some reason he couldn't access them.

Neither could Michael or anyone he had asked before. Isabel and Liz could.

His friend was just strange.

But his information was accurate. And he had helped the girls design things to use inside of the Barrier. He couldn't fight like Michael, but he was good for them. Good for Isabel too.

He was leaving his friends in good hands.

There. He had admitted it. He was not going to survive this fight. Both he and his love were going to die.

Liz reached out and held his hand. "I could kill her. I could. I could do it in such a way that I did not survive. It would save countless human lives. Lives that I will let that bitch kill. All for the sake of a chance for the Souls of the Magical Girls. All risked for a chance."

"A good chance. I won't say I don't wish there was another way. That we could do this somehow and survive. But your condition…." Watching Liz slowly lose her humanity had been hard. He had held on as long as he could. But she was slipping.

So was he.

Better by far to follow the plan.

"Is what I am doing right, Max?"

"Outside of you, love, I do not believe in absolutes. We are doing the best we can to make the best possible world for our friends. The best possible world for all of mankind, and who knows, perhaps beyond. We can do no less, Liz. It simply is who we are. And so we make this final stand."

Liz giggled and pulled him close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The held each other close, but witnessed the drama before them. They watched as Maria and Isabel fought against the countless familiars Walpurgis Night sent against them. They watched as Alex drove the Jeep to support them, Michael sending bolts of blazing light back up against the clouds.

Kyubey suddenly joined them. _What exactly do you expect to happen here? Do you have a plan to defeat her?_

It had taken time. But Liz had found a way to channel her Telepathy to Max. To let him hear the Alien.

Max seldom bothered to speak to it. Max really didn't like the tiny weasel like creature.

Liz on the other hand held long conversations with it, "I do have a plan to defend Roswell and protect my friends. Nothing more than that."

_Unless you use your full strength you will not defeat her, Elizabeth. Sure, it is a risk, but to save your friends and family, certainly a little risk is worth averting their deaths_.

Liz smiled, "My plan will save them. Don't worry. My friends are merely acting as a distraction."

_Ah. I will miss you Elizabeth. I will stay here and witness your 'plan.'_

Max watched as only insane driving by Alex saved him and Michael against a falling building. Michael kept firing, knocking down flying familiars with each blast. He even fired a few at the approaching Witch.

She was huge. As big as the buildings she was tossing around like toys.

Liz sent out a loud Telepathic call. _**NOW**_

Maria and Isabel began to retreat, falling back to the Jeep. Once they got in, Maria and Isabel and Michael all firing away, Alex drove them back towards Roswell.

It was time. He turned to face Liz.

Her face was bright with unshed tears. "I will love you always."

He returned her statement, "Always and forever."

Liz's lips sadly quirked into a smile, "Until the end of Time." Wings unfurled from her back and she carried Max away from their perch.

They could have attacked at any time. But Liz had wanted to make sure they would knock Walpurgis Night away from Roswell. Away from their friends and family.

Hopefully what they were about to do would send Walpurgis Night fleeing into a Barrier to heal for a time, but if not…. Liz hadn't wanted to take a risk. And so they had offered their friends as bait.

And now was the time. He drew unto himself all of his powers, the full scope of a King of Antar.

He could feel as Liz did the same. As she drew all the unreal powers that were her purview.

Walpurgis tried to stop them. She probably thought Max and Liz planned on doing an attack run of some sort.

But they were too powerful. In truth they could have defeated her. But they would have lost control, have become a hybrid Witch that would threaten the world's survival. No that was not the answer.

Instead they drew near the Witch and kissed. Suspended in the air in front of the Witch, the kissed on last time. One last time to show their love for the other.

And their powers, contrary and yet attractive connected. For the first time the raw powers were allowed to connect in an directly. Vast amounts of real and imaginary energy combined.

Contact.

Ignition.

Max and Liz were killed instantly. But their wills channeled the energies they summoned as they died.

The explosion was off the scale. It could have killed Walpurgis Night, but it didn't. Merely damaged her badly. As was hoped a Barrier formed and she disappeared for some years. It could have destroyed Roswell or perhaps even the world itself, so intense was the blast.

But it was focused. And as rapidly as it had exploded it vanished to some distant plane. Liz had done some careful calculations after all.

The explosion was strong enough to be felt in Roswell, to be felt even further. It was seen on satellites as a burst of energy pouring into space.

A Jeep raced through the storm, back into the town waiting to be battered. And although the storm did hit, it had lost some vital force that had made it so deadly.

It took some time for that damage to be repaired, and much longer for the four teens that had survived to fully recover.

-Scene Break-

Kyubey watched the plan unfold, watched as Max and Liz exploded. Of his kind, only it was close enough to sense the ripples that raced from the massive explosion.

Only it could sense the warping of space that had occured as Max and Liz had died.

_What exactly were you planning Elizabeth? _It mused to itself. It flicked its tail as it watched the last ripples run across the local space time. _No matter. There are others who will help us fill our quota_.

And it was gone. To another city or town, to make a new contract. It would check in on Maria and Isabel from time to time, but they weren't as interesting as Elizabeth had been.

A pity.

Her Barrier would have provided so much power to counter entropy...


	24. Chapter 24

Uninstall Epilogue One

It would be nice to say they lived happily ever after, but that would be untrue. They did live. And to some extent thrive. The four of them, Maria and Michael, and Isabel and Alex, all worked together very well. And together they were able to thwart most problems that came their way.

There were arguments and disagreements of course. All of them had dreamed of lives outside of New Mexico. But that was where their territory lay. Leaving it meant not only leaving the citizens of that sector of New Mexico vulnerable, it also meant having to deal with touchy Magical Girls eager to protect their turf.

Even vacations were difficult.

But they muddled through, getting educations from near by colleges. And living a smaller life than they had hoped for.

For the most part, all of them were content. Particularly when the first child was born, a boy, to Maria. It seemed that a Magical Girl could indeed carry a child to term.

They were ecstatic and celebrated with their friends from some of the local cities.

Alex in particular was concerned about his daughter by Isabel. Would she be more inclined to be a Magical Girl as she was held inside of one for nine months? Was he truly doomed to have every girl in his life to have her Soul at risk?

None of that mattered in the end. For Liz had warned them that in nine years everything would change. That a group of girls in a small city in Japan would give rise to someone who would change the whole system.

Liz was right of course. She had seen it clearly. And her sacrifice had made it so much more likely that it would happen.

One girl, weak but with an amazing power and the ruthlessness to use it to its maximum had declared she would save her friend. Protect her from her fate. Stop her from ever making a contract.

That girl, Homura Akemi, could travel through time, although only by a month. Again and again she travelled back, and again and again she failed. Each time unknowingly increasing her friends potential. Until she was able to make a wish so powerful it would rewrite reality itself.

She made that wish, she then with a single shot defeated the powerful Walpurgis Night. Naturally she turned into a Witch immediately after. One much stronger that Walpurgis Night. One strong enough to threaten the world.

Around the world all of the Magical Girls banded together to throw back this new threat.

They failed. Earth fell in less than a single day. Every single man, woman and child's soul ripped from their bodies and placed inside of a Barrier that resembled paradise.

Our heroes were no exception.

The rest of the universe fell in a week.

And that should have been the end….

But it wasn't.


	25. Chapter 25

And so this story comes to an end. Thank you all for reading. Thank you in particular to anyone kind enough to tell me what you thought. This story was very fun for me to write, I certainly hope it was enjoyable.

Anyway, on with the show.

Uninstall Epilogue Two

When the world ended, when the great Witch of Salvation tore through the world and then the Universe it should have ended. But the girl who had become the most powerful Witch had made a simple wish when she had become a Magical Girl.

A simple wish, but one of great power.

She had wished to defeat every Witch that had ever, was then existing, or would ever exist anywhere on any world for all of time. To remove their despair and to set them free at the moment of failure. To abolish the very existence of Witches.

It was a wish that did indeed transcend entropy, and was possible with the amount of power that Kaname Modoka possessed. And even as her Witch conquered and destroyed all living sentient beings in the universe, the wish was reverberating across that very same universe.

Humans were not the only species capable of sub-creation. They were not unique in that regard. Many of those worlds were visited by the Incubators, developed to a certain level, and then proceeded to destroy themselves. (The jury is still out on mankind.)

The Incubators didn't care, not as long as they could gather the energy they used to slow and reverse entropy, not realizing that they themselves were as much a part of creations efforts to maintain it.

Creation doesn't exist to be destroyed nor does it exist to slowly drift into growing darkness, unless by action or inaction of its denizens that becomes its fate. So it was here. The wish snuffed out Madoka's Witch just like it had all the others.

It changed everything. Changing even her.

But that is a different story.

-Scene Break-

A girl in white greets a girl in pink. "Good job. Things should be better now."

The girl in pink looked back at Creation, "Not much has changed. It had to stay close to what had been simply to….

"To make your existence possible. Even if you won't get to live that life." The girl in white looked away, "I am sorry."

The girl in pink smiled, "That is okay. The work I am doing makes it all worth it." She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

The girl in white smiled, "I got here on my own. And if you don't stop me, I will be going back."

"You are a Witch."

The girl in white nodded, "The Witch of Time. But I never fell. My Soul Gem wasn't black when I died. And the reason for my death no longer exists. There is no reason for me to NOT return." She smiled, "This is the nature of my gift."

The girl in pink laughed, "Go then. I will be there when you need me."

The girl in white, Liz reached over and hugged the other girl, "Thank you for bringing us hope."

And it was all gone.

-Scene Break-

Liz Parker stood in her parent's café and swayed slightly. She raised her hand to her forehead and winced. Kyubey didn't understand why she was getting these headaches.

She looked over at a chagrinned Maria, "Sorry, what were we talking about."

Maria looked guiltily over at the table with a flabbergasted Michael and a sadly smiling Max. A slip of paper sat in front of each of them. "You were yelling at me about giving them our numbers. Something about harassing the guests."

And the memories returned. All of them. Liz said, "I am the Witch of Time."

"Sorry, Liz? Are you okay? Those headaches? I am sorry, I promise I won't do anything to rile you up. I have a few herbal remedies that mom suggested and…."

Liz placed her hand on Maria's shoulders, "Maria we have magical powers that let us heal from near fatal wounds. I doubt you mother's home recipes are going to help here."

Maria looked away, "I am just worried about you."

Liz gave her a peck on the cheek, "Don't. Everything will be fine now."

Maria gave her a surprised look, "Okay?"

Liz smiled at Maria, and then at Max, "Things have changed, Maria. For the better. I will tell you over ice cream after work." She used telepathy to finish. _Before our double date tonight_.

Maria glanced over at the table. _You saw something? Your precognition is so random, Does the date go well? Is he as clueless as he seems? Will it be a total nightmare?_

_Trust me. Everything will be fine. Chaotic, but fine_. "Oh, Maria table six is flagging for a waitress. Go see what they need."

"Sure thing, Liz." Maria was a mix of happy with worried as she moved towards table six.

Liz took stock of the memories she had of her current life. It was very close to the one she had lead before. Very little changes. They fought demons now. Demons that grew from the miasma of dark thoughts and despair. They drained vitality and hope from others.

She was still a Magical Girl, and it was still not a nice thing to be. Average life expectancy was still only nine months. But once you realized that lots of clueless girls fell in their first couple months, it really wasn't too bad.

She probably still didn't really need to worry about college, or given where she lived, graduate school. They consumed grief cubes from fallen demons. People still rationalized magic away.

Not much had changed.

Her powers had though. She could no longer see and draw from alternate versions of herself. Her precognition didn't see as far as reliably, but she was faster and stronger. Greater magical capacity, nice touch.

Pam had still nearly killed her. Only now she would have simply died, not turned into an eldritch abomination. Maria had still saved her, had still been granted her voice. Had still accidently hurt her mother.

Liz stood there, just pondering the changes. She had still broken up with Kyle that morning, had still tried to dissuade Max. All for disquieting future visions.

It came to her, this Liz DIDN'T have precognition. But she, the Witch of Time, still did. And it fed into the current Liz on a sporadic basis, stronger now that the girl had magic.

She was the reason the current Liz had headaches. Her mind trying to reconcile having two different alternate visions of herself. She was now both of them. They had finally merged, although her previous self was dominant now.

But what of Max? Would he remember her? She had managed to escape because she had abilities that had transcended normal reality. Max had merely been a master of the real world. How could he possibly….

Liz looked longingly at Max, and an odd stiff smile appeared on his face.

Of course. Max didn't truly know. Didn't truly understand. But Zan did. Zan had always held a little back from her. There had always been a tiny bit of knowledge he had never divulged.

Liz intuited it now. And through it, the reason Max had always loved her. Why one sight in the third grade had decided his fate.

Max had imprinted his love for her on the fabric of reality itself. She could remember Maria laughing that his affection was like a natural law. Only, it wasn't really funny.

Because in a very real way, his love for her WAS a natural law.

There was a loud sound, like a massive fire cracker going off.

'Oh yeah, I am about to be shot.'

Liz looked at Max, stared deeply at him, enjoying his confused expression. Michael moved to cover Max, to protect his First. The man didn't even know who he was and still he reacted in ways Rath would be proud of.

Liz still maintained eye contact with Max the whole time. Everything seemed to slow down.

Maria called out, "Liz!"

Liz just stood there, not moving, not dodging. It would hit her right in the middle abdomen, not immediately fatal, but a potentially mortal wound.

'Not this time.' One hand blurred as she CAUGHT the bullet.

She ignored the bruised and burned fingers holding the bullet. They would heal.

Maria, Max, and Michael just stared at her. Maria was happy and surprised. Michael's mouth was open with shock. Max's with expectation.

Max got up to go to her, Michael trying to pull him away.

Liz turned to Maria, "Maria, focus, damage control."

Maria shook her head, "Right." She turned to bring order to the restaurant as the gunman and the man he was arguing fled.

Liz felt a deep sense of satisfaction flash through her, "I AM the Witch of Time." She walked over to the table that both Max and Michael were just standing at, staring wide eyed at her. Liz slammed the bullet down and smiled at them. "Gentlemen, we need to talk…."

Liz had a second chance. She wasn't going to waste it.

And so ends Uninstall. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
